Saving Granger
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: She's a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin. She's in D.A., he's in I.S. She spent her summer with the Order and she thought he was with the Death Eaters. But nothing stopped her from meeting him secretly. Nothing could stop their budding romance. (If you know me, then someone must be messing with time). [Image from the net]
1. Chapter 1

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Stupid Granger. Can't shut her filthy mouth and rest her big brains,_ thought Draco Malfoy angrily as he walked back to the dungeons after a heated argument with the know-it-all Hermione Granger.

Two hours ago, he was doing fine at the library, enjoying the challenge of his Arithmancy homework. Though good in numbers, he wasn't sure of his calculations. He always got the final result of nine and he couldn't reduce it. He went to the right bookshelf to pick the other book Professor Vector recommendedbut the annoying Gryffindor was already there, looking for a certain book. He saw the parchment she was holding and with just one look, he was sure that she's also working on their Arithmancy homework. There were only ten of them in that class. Thankfully, Granger is the only Gryffindor. He wouldn't be able to have a peace of mind and enjoy the class had Potter and Weasley enrolled, too.

He snorted. _'Cause they don't have enough brains for Arithmancy. They'd rather visit the oaf and have tea than study numbers._

Back to observing Granger's parchment, Draco quickly stepped forward to grab the Arithmancy textbook he wanted, but Granger caught it, too. She glared at the person who slipped the book out of her hand, not knowing who it was. He smirked and looked down at her. "Oopps. Sorry, Granger. I was here first."

She glared even more. "Excuse me? I was here first!" she hissed.

He smiled evilly and stepped back to return to his table. Granger followed him. "Malfoy, give it back now!" she said in a low voice, careful not to be heard by the librarian. He ignored her and continued working.

Granger sat across from him. "Fine!" she snapped. "I'll wait for you to finish that!"

He looked up and gave her a piercing look, but froze when he looked at her honey coloured eyes. Honey... He always loved honey on top of his pancakes and on his tea and milk. He favoured it more than any other syrup. _They were beautiful,_ he thought, looking at those eyes.

 _Wait, did I just say that_ Granger _is beautiful? What the fuck?_ the other part of his mind shrieked inwardly.

"I'm planning on borrowing this book, so you better give up, Granger," he told her nonchalantly, trying to hide his sudden attraction to her beautiful eyes.

"That's not fair!" said Granger a little louder, causing Madam Pince to ring her bell and glare at the know-it-all as a warning. This also caused Draco to stop thinking of her eyes.

"Life's not fair, Granger," he said casually, getting back to work.

"But how will I do my homework?!" she snapped.

He shrugged. "It's not my problem anymore, is it?"

Granger dropped the book on the table with a loud _thud_. "You're really a twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" she said coolly.

He looked up and glared at her. "Don't you dare talk to me that, way, filthy Mudblood! Your kind shouldn't be here and tainting our reputation-"

"You mean, tainting your reputation because you're only second to me in our year?" she said with a smirk.

And that hit him. _Ouch._ He wanted to yell at her and at the same time, he's annoyed at himself for being only _second_ best next to Granger. Granger noticed his expression because the annoying witch- er, Mudblood- smirked like a Slytherin. "That hit the ball, right, Malfoy? You cannot accept that someone like me with Muggle parents, beats you in ever test no matter how you try."

"Still, you're nothing compared to me. I'm a pure-blood," he reasoned.

"Blood doesn't determine a person. Look at your cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Pure-blood, but are they brilliant like you?" she asked with a triumphant smile. "Don't you insult me with my blood status again. It's a shame that a _Mudblood_ like me beats pure-bloods like you." With that, she stood up and packed her things, grabbing the book from his hands. Draco Malfoy sat there, frozen.

 _Was she right? It isn't about blood status at all, is it? Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Weasley and Longbottom... They're all Pure-bloods and raised by witches and wizards who were educated at Hogwarts long ago. They all grew up with magic like me but only I can get O's in our tests and hell, I can't even beat the witch._

Draco stayed for an hour more in the library, but did not do his homework anymore. He thought of a hundred reasons to hate the likes of Hermione Granger, but he only came up with five. And damn, five _shallow_ reasons.

 _You're such a pain in the arse, Granger!_

Back to the dungeons, Draco spotted a boy, probably a First Year, standing outside the entrance, holding a wizard's chess set. He has sleek hair, same style as his. While Draco's hair is platinum blonde, this boy's was as dark as midnight. He was wearing a set of crisp and neat Slytherin robes and shiny black shoes.

"Forgot the password?" he asked from behind, making the boy jump. He turned to him and froze. _What's that look on his face?_ he wondered. _Was it relief or shock?_ Then, Draco noticed that the boy had button-like nose, prominent cheeks and... honey-coloured eyes. _Like Granger's._

"Yes, I forgot," the boy said politely.

Draco looked at the boy approvingly. Clearly, this boy was raised well by a proper wizard or witch. "It's _abstinence_ ," he said to the door. The door swung open and he let the boy in first. He walked and sat on the sofa near the fireplace gracefully. He placed his chess set on the coffee table.

"Thanks for the password. Would you like to play with me?" he asked him carefully.

Draco frowned a little, trying to remember if he'd seen this boy already. It seemed, it was the first time they met. He walked towards the boy and sat on the opposite couch. "What's your name again?"

"Elnath," he replied, offering his hand.

"Beta Tauri, the second brightest star," said Draco and took the younger boy's hand. "I'm Draco."

"Dragon," the boy, Elnath, said with a nod and prepared the chess set. Draco played with Elnath and for a moment, he forgot about his heated argument with Granger. But hell, he didn't completely forget her because of the similar honey eyes in front of him.

"Checkmate," he declared. "I won."

Elnath pouted like a child and packed the pieces. "I have to practice more."

"Indeed," he agreed and slumped back on the sofa. "How come this is the first time I saw you?"

"I don't socialize that much," he replied. "I don't like the people in my year. All they talk about was Quidditch."

Draco's eyebrows rose. _Most boys like Quidditch, he thought._ "Then what are your interests?" he asked with pure curiosity.

"Reading and learning potions."

"Potions?" he frowned.

Elnath nodded and met his eyes. "Yes. I like experimenting potions. My godfather who raised me was a potions master."

"So, you were raised by your godfather. Where are your parents?" he asked, getting more and more interested with this honey-eyed boy.

"I never met my father," he said quietly. "My mother raised me, but my godfather helped. He loves Mum and she loves her, too... But they cannot marry because he's a pure-blood and pure-blood wizards' reputation will be tainted if they marry single mothers. Godfather was willing to break the rule, but Mum wouldn't let him... He will be cursed, disowned and his magic will be depleted." His expression became sad and Draco felt sorry for the boy.

"I apologize for that too personal question," he said sincerely. _Stupid tradition!_ he thought. _Clearly, his godfather and mother were in love, but they couldn't be together. Shame. Whoever invented that bullshit rule was probably in hell._

Elnath shrugged. "I'm used to it. That's why I don't interact with wizards of my age. They would only tease me and I'm not _that immature_ to answer back. I'd rather spend my time reading and experimenting than wasting my time and _saliva_ , arguing with them."

Draco chuckled and then laughed. Nobody made him laugh like that before. Usually, he laughed when he or his cronies torment others, not because of the reasons of someone intellectual... _Like this boy and Granger._

"I'm sorry, I just find you amusing, is all," he told him.

The boy smirked similar to his. "We can play another time if you want. Just... seek me," he said before getting up to his feet. "It's late. You should go to bed."

"Thanks," Elnath murmured. "Good night."

But Elnath made no move. Draco climbed upstairs and went to his dormitory but did not fell asleep sooner. He remembered the heated argument with Granger. He remembered Elnath's mother and godfather. _Was Granger right? Being a pure-blood means we're no better than them?_

 _Muggles are more accepting. If they marry someone even if their family don't approved, they will only get poor. But they won't be cursed. They will still survive. They're not cruel... unlike the pure-blood wizards._

Draco shook his head violently. _Family loyalty is important. I must follow the footsteps of my father, even if it would mean hating Mudbloods like Granger forever._

.

" _Potter Stinks_?"

Draco observed Elnath frown at the badge Flint created. It was almost a month already after they first met and they're playing their sixth wizard's chess game (in four weeks) while everyone is already in bed. Draco found himself enjoying Elnath's company and they agreed to play only when everyone's already gone to bed. Furthermore, he also look forward to their conversations because now it includes potions, theories and even defensive spells. He did not dare ask again about his personal life, so until now, he doesn't know his full name. He decided that it would be good to have someone who doesn't know about his family and the pressure he had been going through because of his father. It felt good for Draco to have a friend whom he can have fun with.

"He's a cheater. He deserves it," he sneered.

"He's just another idiot who wouldn't survive without the help of Hermione Granger," said Elnath nonchalantly.

He smirked. _Merlin, I'm beginning to like this boy even more._ "I'm glad we share the same opinion. I bet Granger's always busy nowadays babysitting Potter who apparently was abandoned by the weasel."

Elnath looked surprised. "You mean, Weasley's not talking to Potter? Why?"

He shrugged. "Pansy said weasel was jealous of Potter becoming a Triwizard champion. She heard Potter and Granger speaking on Sunday and the two idiots were clearly ignoring each other. I saw them in class. They even glared at each other when Granger got her fangs." He said, slightly guilty but covered it with a smirk on his face.

 _Why would I feel guilty hexing Granger? Merlin, she has fangs and she deserves it. Those fangs would keep her from talking bossily._

"Granger's got fangs? You hexed her?" Elnath looked at him anxiously.

"I did, but that hex wasn't meant for her. It was for Potter. She meddled and that's what she got," he said with a shrug.

Elnath glared at him furiously. "But she's innocent. How could you? And she's a girl!" he snapped at him.

Draco's ears heated and he stood up, glaring as well at the boy. "What's your problem? Why are you defending Granger?"

"Because you're bullying a _girl_ for her blood status and being Potter's friend!" he said angrily.

"So what?" he asked, unable to come up for good reasons.

"So? She's brilliant... hell, smarter than you. She's nice to everyone and it annoys me that you gave her fangs just because of her blood status and choice of best friend. Why don't you just admit that you're attracted to her? Why can't you be nice? Why do you have to stop your feelings and hurt the girl you've fancied for years? You're sick and immature!" he practically yelled and stormed out of the common room, leaving his chess board and a speechless Draco Malfoy.

 _Me? Attracted to Granger?_ he thought furiously. _Where did that come from?_

.

Days passed. Draco haven't seen Elnath again. He tried to seek him at the Slytherin table, but he wasn't there. He also tried looking for him in First Year classes, but he wasn't there. He was beginning to wonder if Elnath dropped out, or transferred to another school. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, thinking of their last encounter. He was the only boy nice to him; the only boy who did not see him as Malfoy heir... until he got angry.

After the incident, Draco couldn't stop thinking if Elnath was right about him fancying Granger for years now. At first, his answer was a big NO! But when he saw her during the Yule Ball wearing that periwinkle blue dress and with her hair done and smaller front teeth, he was speechless- totally speechless. He had to admit, she was radiant and a head turner that night. Draco felt the urge to dance with her, but he couldn't. Granger might slap him. Potter and Weasley would surely laugh at him.

 _Elnath was right,_ he finally admitted. Draco remembered the first he saw Hermione Granger sitting alone in a compartment in their first year.

 _He didn't want to be with his pure-blood friends that moment. He had been with them the entire summer and honestly, he doesn't really see them as friends. Their parents were friends, not them. So, he went inside a compartment but saw a girl with bushy brown hair, already wearing her school robes, looking down to her lap where a paper was lying. She was holding a quill and thinking deeply._

 _"What's a ten-letter word for serious person?" the girl asked herself._

 _Draco smirked. She was doing the crossword puzzle. He liked doing it, too and answered the same pattern she was holding. "Sobersided," he said._

 _The girls started and shot her head up to see the person by the door. "Sorry, I didn't knock," he apologised and sat across from her._

 _She smiled timidly. "It's fine." The girl had honey coloured eyes, button like nose and prominent cheeks. When she opened her mouth, he saw that she had rather large front teeth. She wasn't beautiful; Nope. But she's good looking than Pansy Parkinson, he decided. It was just her hair. It looked like a bird's nest._

 _"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, offering his hand._

 _The girl took it. "Hermione Granger."_

 _Draco froze. Granger is a name not included in Sacred Twenty-Eight. "Granger?" he asked again._

 _The girl looked shy. "Yes. I'm a Muggle-born."_

 _Draco gritted his teeth._ This is a mistake! _his mind yelled._

 _He stood up and picked his things without saying a word. the next time he saw Granger was when they arrived at Hogwarts and he pretended that he didn't know her. The next few days, he mocked her for being a Muggle-born. For being a Mudblood. He felt guilty at first, but his friends would tell his parents if he became soft to Granger; if he did not act like a Malfoy. His guilt seemed to fade when his father mocked him for only being second to Granger in their year. His father said that he should be ashamed because a Mudblood was able to beat him. He got angry and turned his anger to Granger. He secretly blamed her for the treatment he got from his father._

 _Then, last year, in third year, she punched him and it hit his Patrician nose. He had to go to Madam Pomfrey and stay at hospital wing for a whole day just to fix his nose. He decided to hate her even more._

 _But now, he couldn't deny it anymore. Pansy was his date, but all he could think of was Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor and bossy know-it-all._

"Her-my-ow-ninny, you are so beautiful," came a male voice, causing Draco to drift away from his musings.

He looked around and saw Hermione being pinned to the wall by Krum on the empty corridors and the wizard was trying to kiss her. He could tell that Granger was hesitant, so Draco Malfoy saved the day. He silently cast a numbing jinx on Krum and hid in an alcove. He waited until Granger finished her conversation with him. When Krum left, Draco Malfoy couldn't fight himself anymore. He followed Granger, snatched her arm, pulled her close to him and crashed his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 2**

To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. Five minutes ago, she was pinned to the wall by Viktor, then he froze at where he was standing. He said that his entire body was numb.

 _Saved by the bell,_ she thought and thanked the heavens for that. Sure, Viktor was nice, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to be her first kiss. As a girl raised by conservative and old-fashioned parents, she wanted her first boyfriend to be her first kiss. Viktor did not say anything. He did not confess his feelings for her, but wanted to kiss her. It wasn't what she wanted.

She sighed in relief when Viktor left, but totally shocked when someone grabbed her hand and when she turned around, she saw Draco Malfoy's gentle face.

 _Wait. Did I say 'gentle'? When did Draco Malfoy become gentle?_

Then, he pulled her close to him by the waist. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. Hermione was really, really shocked. Malfoy's hold on her relaxed and his kiss was gentle, but his tongue traced her lips and damn, he felt so good. Therefore, Hermione slowly opened her mouth to let him in. She held her breath while he was snogging her. His masculine scent was so good that she waned to nuzzle his neck. His tongue was so talented that she felt her knees weakened. Soon, their tongues battled against each other and just when she was enjoying, Malfoy pulled away.

"Fuck!" he cursed and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

Hermione frowned and looked hurt. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" she angrily asked.

Malfoy shook his head violently. "None of your business, Granger!" he snapped. " _This_... It never happened. You understand, Granger? It never happened!" He did not wait for her reply because he stepped backwards and ran away from her like a madman. Hermione slumped on the floor and cried silently.

 _I just had my first kiss... and it was with Malfoy,_ she thought desperately. _Why? Why is life not fair?_

That's how Ginny Weasley found her. She hurried beside her and tried to comfort her. "'Mione, don't mind Ron. He's a stupid git. You're beautiful and Harry knows that you want him to win."

She did not say anything. She only nodded and wiped her tears. She stood on her feet. "Thanks, Ginny," she said quietly and walked to Gryffindor tower.

The following morning, Hermione was awakened by a loud tap on the window. She got up from the bed and saw an unfamiliar eagle owl carrying a single white rose. She frowned and opened the window. The eagle owl flew towards her bed and dropped the flower there. It offered Hermione its leg with a rolled parchment. She quickly untied it from the animal's leg and then the owl left.

 _I'm sorry._

 _D.M._

Two words only and two letters below. D.M.? She started to think of the people who could possible be the sender of the red single rose. Who would want to say sorry and why?

 _That eagle owl... i think I saw it before,_ she thought. And she remembered! That eagle owl would always come at the great hall during breakfast and would land at the Slytherin table and then Malfoy would brag about his homemade pastries from home.

 _Malfoy!_ she shrieked inwardly. "Yes," she whispered. "D.M. stands for 'Draco Malfoy'! Holy crap! What's he playing at?" she asked herself. That day, Hermione was in shock. She stayed in her dormitory and stared at the parchment and the rose. She also asked herself why Malfoy did what he did, but she could not come up with a _logical_ answer. For all she knew, Malfoy hated every bit of her.

 _And yet, she kissed you senseless last night,_ she reminded herself.

.

"I still can't believe he's back," said Ron and shook his head violently.

Harry stared outside the window of their compartment on Hogwarts Express. "It was horrible... seeing someone die with a single spell. The way Cedric died... I imagined my parents. They died with the same curse," muttered Harry.

Hermione looked at her friends sadly. "Things will never be normal, right?"

Harry shook his head but it was Ron who spoke. "Mum and Dad said that it was horrible when You-Know-Who was powerful. Death Eaterd everywhere. People went home and hoped that there won't be a Dark Mark hovering their houses."

Hermione grimaced. "I don't want to experience that. Now, I'm worried for my parents."

"But why? They're Muggles!" asked Ron with a confused look.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Did you forget what the Death Eaters did at the Quidditch World Cup? They played with the Muggles! Mr. Weasley said that it was their way of having fun! If You-Know-Who would learn that I'm close to Harry, that's enough reason for him to go after my parents!" she cried.

Harry immediately went to her side to comfort her. For the first time, he placed an arm around her shoulders. In return, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I should've asked Dumbledore to protect your parents. I'm sorry, 'Mione. But I can still ask him."

"He asked my parents to join the Order!" said Ron. "I'll tell Mum to talk to him about your parents, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Harry and Ron," she told them. She and Harry stayed like that and they were all silently thinking. That's how Malfoy and his cronies found them when the three intruders banged the door open. Hermione caught Malfoy's silent reaction upon seeing her with Harry. He was shocked and he pressed his lips together, but did not scowl. It was the same look Ron gave her and Krum during the Yule Ball.

 _Harry and Ginny said that Ron was jealous. Was it the same for Malfoy?_ she thought silently.

"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily and he was already on his feet. He was taller than the three Slytherins and Malfoy had to look up, but still wearing his arrogant look.

"I didn't come here for you, Weasel," he lazily said.

Harry gently pulled away from her and faced Malfoy when Ron stepped aside. "What do you want?"

"You've chosen the wrong path, Potter. Tha Dark Lord is back and he will come after you and your sidekick's family. You won't be able to protect them." Then he glanced at her which made Hermione shiver. "Even Granger. You can't protect her."

"I don't need your advice, Malfoy! Get lost!" Harry snapped and the three Slytherins fell on the floor, followed by the appearance of Fred and George.

"We thought that these three were planning to bother you, Harry," said George.

Hermione sat comfortably and looked outside the window, thinking of a certain blonde haired wizard. It's been six months since their last encounter; since she had her first and only kiss. He never came near her again and acted as if nothing happened, so Hermione didn't bother asking what the rose was for. Well, she knew that he apologized, but it wasn't clear what he was apologizing for. Was it for the kiss? Or was it for something else?

Hermione tried to get him out of her mind, but every time she closed her eyes, she would see him and feel his kiss again. There was something on him when he kissed her that night: sincerity.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _Peace at last!_ thought Hermione as she entered the empty compartment, carrying her things and Crookshanks. She slumped on the seat and allowed her pet to take the other.

She picked her book inside the bag and stretched her feet on the chair, facing the window. She had a heated argument with Ron (again) earlier about the Weasley twins' products. They started selling their _Skiving Snackbox_ on the train and during the prefects' meeting with the Head Boy and Head Girl, they all agreed to confiscate the Weasley products on the third years and below. Hermione agreed and Ron gave her an accusing look, to Malfoy's delight. He was also made prefect along with the Pug-faced Parkinson.

After the meeting, they went back to the compartment where Harry and Ginny were sharing with Neville and a Fourth Year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Once Harry asked them how they were, Ron started bantering about her being against the twins' products. She calmly explained that she only agreed to have it banned from Third Years and younger, which Ginny and Harry understood but Ron was already in a foul mood. It wasn't their first time to argue since the Yule Ball. Over the summer, Hermione and Harry stayed at Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys and Order of the Phoenix members, an organization led by Dumbledore. They helped Mrs. Weasley and Sirius clean up and were forbidden to the Order meetings. Hermione _tried_ to have fun and enjoy the summer with her friends though they know that they're not safe anymore and anytime, anyone from their side could be captured by Voldemort. She was worried for her parents, too. But she still tried to be optimistic. However, Ron ruined it all.

 _"'Mione?" called Ron while she was cleaning the glass windows._

 _"Hmm?" she replied without looking around._

 _"Are you still writing to Krum?"_

 _"No," she replied promptly. "Professor Dumbledore said it wouldn't be safe to write a letter to anyone while we're here."_

 _"How do you send your letters to your parents, then?" he asked._

 _"Professor Dumbledore asked Kingsley or Tonks to deliver them directly to my parents," she replied and paused at the thought of Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks was the youngest and newest member of the Order. She was an Auror and Mad-Eye Moody's protege. She was related to the Blacks through her mother. She was also Malfoy's first cousin, but her mother was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born. However, it could not be denied that Tonks and Malfoy were relatives, though they haven't met each other yet._

 _Just like Malfoy, Tonks has a heart-shaped face, distinctive window's peak and Patrician nose. When she gets angry at Moody or Sirius, she would sneer like her cousin. So, instead of successfully getting Malfoy out of her mind, she failed and kept on thinking about their first kiss whenever she was speaking with Tonks._

 _Every night, she would ask herself why Malfoy's kiss affected her that much._

 _She was in deep thought that she didn't notice Ron walked behind her. She started when a pair of hands snaked around her waist. She shrieked and turned around to see Ron looking at her with a reluctant smile on his face, which made her feel uncomfortable._

 _"Ron! You startled me!" she snapped._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered and not in his usual tone. "You just look... beautiful."_

 _His voice made Hermione nervous and sent jitters down her spine. It was far different from what she felt seven months ago. Ron's presence and closeness made her uncomfortable. "Er, thanks," she said, sounding like Harry._

 _Ron's other hand went to her face and tucked her curls behind her ear, causing her to pull away, but Ron tightened his hold to her waist and his face were now only inches away from hers. Hermione knew what's coming next. "Ron," she called him in a low voice._

 _But Ron did not reply. He still came closer and when Hermione was sure that the kiss was coming, she gathered all her strength to free herself from him. "Ron!"_

 _Ron froze and squinted. Hermione glared at him. It took him a while to finally realize what he was doing. He ran his palm on his face. "I'm sorry... I just can't think of a way to ask you out," he said, not meeting her eyes._

 _"Oh, Ron..." she muttered, giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. It's just that..."_

 _"Would you like to go out with me?" he blurted without waiting for her to finish._

 _Hermione gave a surprised look. She didn't really expect all these from Ron, although Harry already gave her a hint that their best friend likes her. She had a brief crush on Ron some time in their first year, when he stood up for Harry and sacrificed himself during the chess game to check on the Philosopher's Stone. But when he accused her in third year of not caring for others' pets, she was deeply hurt and it was a turn off. So, she moved on and continued treating him like a brother; like how she treat Harry._

 _"Is that a yes?" asked Ron with a huge smile plastered on his face. He moved towards her again and this time, she shook her head violently and backed away._

 _"No!" she exclaimed to stop him._ Merlin, he's acting too fast! she thought.

 _Ron frowned and stood still. "Why?"_

 _She sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "Ron, you're one of my best friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

 _"You won't ruin our friendship by going out with me. We will still be there for Harry," he said with confidence and Hermione felt bad about herself. She felt like she was going to crush all the confidence he's got. "Unless you don't really like me that way."_

 _Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Ron."_

 _Ron stared at her and wore a blank expression. "All right," he finally said. "Uh. Can we keep this a secret? I don't want the twins to make fun of me."_

 _She forced a smile. "Of course."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"No, Ron._ Thanks."

And that was her biggest mistake: to thank Ron and think it was really all right. But after that incident, Ron was always on the line between rudeness and sarcasm when it came to her. Of course, he won't do or say anything in front of others, but when it's just the two of them, he would take the chance to hurt her feelings. Hermione extended her patience for the sake of their friendship and hoped that Ron will be able to move on and things between them will get better.

.

Draco Malfoy left the Head Boy and Head Girl's compartment with a smirk on his face. He caught Hermione and the weasel glare at each other and it seemed that they were not in good terms.

 _Things will be easier,_ he thought as he went further on the train.

"Draco, _our_ compartment is this way," came Pansy's sweet and girlish voice which made him squint.

"That's _your_ compartment," he told her with annoyance.

But the irritating witch batted her eyes. "Oh, come on, Draco. Don't be so hard on me." She stepped forward and attempted to take his hand, but he backed away. "Just because I went out with Blaise in summer..."

"Get lost, Pansy," he snapped. "You know that I'm not interested on you."

"But your father won't be pleased if he hears about this," she said in a sing-song voice, like a child.

He smirked. "Oh, you're wrong. Father will be pleased to know that I am not dating someone who has the audacity to _sleep_ with someone she doesn't intend to marry," he whispered.

Pansy froze and did not say anything. Pure-blood families, particularly rich ones, do not allow their children to marry someone who's _experienced_ unless the experience happened with someone she's already engaged with.

Draco sneered on Pansy before heading to the farthest compartment. He was on his way when the boy he was looking for appeared in front of him, carrying his and Draco's bags and their owls.

"What happened to you?" he demanded with a hint of worry.

"I don't like those bunch of first years you sent in _our_ compartment!" complained Elnath.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're so much like your mother when you whine. Fine, let's find another compartment." He helped the younger wizard with their things and walked further. Every compartment was already full, except for the last one on the train. It seemed that there was only one occupant. Draco did not bother to knock. He opened it and let Elnath in. He froze for a moment when he saw the occupant: _her._

.

Hermione scowled at the intruder in _her_ compartment. She was not in the mood to share the a compartment with anyone. All she wanted to do was to read and be alone with Crookshanks. She turned around and stood on her feet, ready to tell off the intruder, but when she saw who it was, she did not move and no words came out of her mouth.

Her eyes traveled to his face. He looked skinnier, but it did not cause him to lose his appeal. His grey eyes were fixed on her face, too. He grew about four inches taller, and his chest was broader, but he was still the handsome wizard she had always seen in her dreams.

 _Damn, why am I attracted to Malfoy?_ she cursed herself inwardly.

"Would you mind moving? I'm stuck here!" came a younger male voice.

Hermione looked beside Malfoy and found a young boy, probably a first year, with sleek black hair, styled like Malfoy's, honey coloured eyes, button-like nose and prominent cheeks. She felt something different towards the boy. Like familiarity, perhaps?

 _I think I've seen him before,_ she thought.

 _She looks like Dad,_ the other part at the back of her head said.

 _Yes, like Dad. She could pass as my brother. But who is he and why is he with Malfoy?_

"Hello? Would you two mind moving?" whined the boy.

Hermione sat back and watched the two boys occupy the other seat with their trunks and owl cages. She crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow up. "What're you doing here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy frowned but not in his usual rude manner. "Don't act stupid, Granger. Of course _we're_ her because everywhere else is full."

Her eyebrows rose higher. "Darling Pansy didn't reserve you a seat, did she?" she asked innocently although she was anxious to her his response.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose as well. "I should be asking you the same. Why aren't you with lovey-dovey Weasley?"

Hermione shrugged. "Two reasons, Malfoy. One, because he's not my _lovey-dovey_ and I can do whatever I want and right now, I want to be alone. Two, I don't want to be with an idiot."

"That's not _two things._ Those are many," quipped the young boy but not in a rude way.

"Then it's the same for me, Granger. Pansy's not my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want right now," he said nonchalantly.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "I thought you didn't want to associate yourself with a Mudblood?" she asked and caught the young boy flinched.

"When was the last time I called you that, Granger?" he dared.

She tried to remember without taking her eyes off him. "Yule Ball?"

"Wrong."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't know. We're you expecting me to have a list called _'Times Malfoy Called Me A Mudblood'_?"

Malfoy eyed her intently. "What if I tell you that I don't see you _that_ way anymore?"

"Then hell must be freezing," she snapped.

"Hey, he's not that bad!" snapped the boy.

"Shut up!" Malfoy told the boy.

"Who's he, by the way?" she asked gently.

"Elnath Brown," the boy said, offering his hand to her.

Hermione smiled at the boy who looks so much like her father in his old photos. She also took his hand. "Hermione Granger."

"I know!" he blurted.

Hermione frowned. "You know?"

"Yeah 'cause Draco's been talking about you-"

Malfoy placed a hand on the boy's mouth. "Shut up!"

Hermione glared at Draco before staring outside the window. _I wonder what he's been telling this kid about me,_ she thought sadly. _Guess, Malfoy will never change._

"Hey! All I wanted to say was, I know her because you kept on comparing me to her!" came Elnath's voice, causing Hermione to turn her head to the boy.

"Well, that's true. The way you speak and know about _all things,"_ replied Malfoy. "You two are swots."

Hermione's eyes turned to Malfoy and she gave him a quizzical look. "I don't think you're the real Malfoy. You're too nice to pretend and convince everyone."

Malfoy's eyebrows rose. "Did you just say that I'm nice?"

She shrugged. "You're nicer than the real Malfoy."

"But I'm the _real_ Draco Malfoy," he reasoned.

"Told you, no one would believe you've changed," said Elnath matter-of-factly.

"Didn't your mother teach you to be silent when people are talking?" he snapped at the boy.

"Course she did," said Elnath with a scowl. "Don't remind me!" He crossed his arms over his chest and picked a book from his bag and started to read.

Malfoy turned to her again lazily. "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind, Granger, that I no longer care for your blood status?"

If he said that during Yule Ball, after their kiss, she would've believed him. She snorted. "Yes, I believe you," she said with sarcasm.

"Ouch, Granger! I'm hurt," he said, faking a pained look. "Here I am, thinking we could be secret friends."

"Secret friends?" she asked without smiling.

"Would you rather have Potter and Weasley accuse me of cursing you with _Imperio_ when they see us together? Or maybe you want the entire Slytherin house to murder me while I'm asleep?" he replied.

Elnath put down his book and leaned forward to her. "I'll tell you a secret: I'm a half-blood but he's treating me like a family."

Hermione was surprised, but didn't show it. "Well, at least you still have _some magical blood._ Unlike me, my blood is filthy."

"Granger..." Malfoy began but trailed off because the train already stopped. They looked outside the window and realized that they finally arrived in Hogsmeade.

She stood up and collected her things. "Secret friends, did you say?" she asked. "Maybe. In your dreams." She didn't wait for the boys' reaction and left the compartment in hurry.

.

 **AN: Did you finally realize who Elnath is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Draco, where have you been? Pansy cried and said you two had a row," said Theo Nott when he sat down beside him in the Slytherin table.

"Been taunting some know-it-alls," he replied nonchalantly. "And don't believe anything Pansy says. She's crazy."

"That's not a good thing to say to your future wife, Draco," came Daphne Greengrass' voice beside Theo, her boyfriend.

He scowled. "Don't tell me you didn't know about your friend's summer escapade?" he asked.

Daphne gave a scandalized look and shot Pansy a piercing glare. Draco tried to focus his attention to the first years standing in front of the staff table. He immediately caught sight of the familiar sleek and brushed back black hair. He smirked.

 _The way he stands and moves... his posture, he got them all from me,_ he thought with pride.

He met Elnath last year and the first thing they did together in the Slytherin common room was to play wizard's chess. He wouldn't see him in the great hall during meal times, but he would just pop up during bedtime. On their sixth time to play chess together, they had an argument. Elnath got mad because of what he did to Gr- Hermione.

It was Elnath who made him realise his hidden feelings and attraction towards the Gryffindor Muggle-born. Yes. He finally admitted that he's attracted to Hermione Granger and thanks to Elnath Granger-Malfoy for helping him realize that sooner.

 _Elnath Granger-Malfoy,_ he thought and smirked. _I wonder what Hermione's reaction will be if she would know about her son... Our son._

The events in summer flashed in his mind.

 _Upon arriving at King's Cross Station, Draco immediately spotted his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, looking very anxious._

 _"Mother," he called when he reached her._

 _Narcissa Malfoy immediately grabbed her son's hand. "Draco, darling, let's get out of here. Quick," she whispered urgently._

 _Though puzzled, he still nodded and the next thing he knew, they're in an unfamiliar modest cottage, far from the ones they owned abroad._

 _"Mother, where are we?" he asked suspiciously._

 _His mother turned to him, wearing her gentle and motherly look, something she only does when his father is not around._

 _"Draco, we will not be going home for a while. Your father and I agreed that we will not bother him with his service to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was back and welcomed by Lucius to the manor. He's adamant to prove his worth and loyalty. You don't want to be a Death Eater, do you?"_

 _Draco gave his mother a confused look. "Only if you wanted me to," he replied. More than anyone else in the world, he loved his mother so much and would do anything for her, even if it would mean marrying a pure-blood he doesn't love and taking the Dark Mark to serve the Dark Lord._

 _Narcissa shook her head. "I don't want you in the dark side," she said affectionately._

 _"Then I don't want either. I would go wherever you go," he replied promptly. He made up his mind long time ago. His loyalty will always be with his mother- the only person in the world she can rely on._

 _Narcissa cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "You look so much like your father, but you don't have his attitude. You are gentle and loving." She pulled away to meet his eyes. His mother had electric blue eyes. Her hair was blonde, just like his and his father's. She wouldn't usually smile, especially when Lucius Malfoy is around, but she's a beautiful woman and Draco found his mother even more beautiful when she smiled._

 _"I hope you will agree with the decision I made for the two of us."_

 _He frowned. "If you think it's good for the two of us, then it's fine."_

 _Narcissa smiled faintly. "Thanks, darling. Come, let's get inside and I'll introduce you to some people."_

 _They went inside the house and met its occupants: his mother's sister, Andromeda Tonks and her husband, Ted Tonks._

He learned that his mother went to Dumbledore to ask for their protection and help the Order of the Phoenix, the organisation they formed against the Dark Lord during the first wizarding war. Draco wasn't used to being around people and sleeping in a narrow bed. He was used to the manor's size and space, but did not complain for the sake of his mother. He may be a bastard in school, but Narcissa Malfoy can make him do anything and that includes living with his aunt's family.

His mother started working for the Order with his first cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror and also member of the Order. When his mother is not busy, they would stay in their own cottage in Yorkshire. Sometimes, his father would show up and gave him hints that he would be proud of Draco if he would serve the Dark Lord, too. However, Draco firmly said that his loyalty lies with his mother. He called him weak, but it didn't matter for Draco. His mother is the most important person in his life. She's all that mattered, until one day, his priorities changed.

 _Draco woke up one morning and his personal elf, Timmy, said that he was wanted at the study by his mother and Headmaster Dumbledore. Wondering what that is, he skipped breakfast after dressing up and went straight to the study. He was only expecting two people in the room, so he was surprised when he spotted another person. A boy. Not just any boy but his chess playmate, Elnath._

 _He was sitting quietly in the couch and did not say anything when Draco entered the room. He only gave him a blank expression and then looked down on his lap.  
_

 _"Hello, Draco," greeted the headmaster.  
_

 _Draco nodded politely and sat down beside his mother, across from Elnath and the headmaster. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."_

 _"I believe you have already met our young guest," he said, motioning towards Elnath.  
_

 _He nodded again. "Elnath. We met last year; he's in Slytherin," he replied.  
_

 _Professor Dumbledore smiled faintly. "We called you here upon Elnath's request. He wanted to tell us where he came from and why he came here, but he wanted you to hear it as well."_

 _Draco frowned slightly, but nodded. Many questions came to his mind, but he did not dare ask. He wanted to hear what the boy have got to say.  
_

 _"Elnath?" Professor Dumbledore turned to the boy. "Would you please tell us where you came from?"_

 _Elnath looked up and finally faced them. "I'm a time-traveller, from year two thousand and eight. The Dark Lord was very powerful. Many wizards died... including Harry Potter."_

 _Draco flinched at what he heard. Sure, Potter wasn't his favourite person in the world, but he did not wish him to die. He started believing that he will be the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord, simply because according to his mother, the entire Order believed as well._

 _"Muggles were dying as well," Elnath continued. "The world was no better place to live in. He started to conquer the entire British magical community. He also started conquering the neighbouring countries. My parents, I mean my mother and godfather who were in a relationship, went to hiding in Europe when she got pregnant. I was born in Switzerland but raised in Denmark, then in Norway. My godfather gave me his surname to make me his legal son since he could not marry my mother. Otherwise, he will suffer from the curse of his ancestors and his magic will be depleted. We didn't want that. With his magic, we were safe..."_

 _"But why are you here and how did you manage to have a time-turner?" asked Professor Dumbledore._

 _"My parents- when I say parents, my mum and godfather - were powerful and brilliant witch and wizard. They invented invisibility potions and time-turner. They would always tell me to keep the time-turner a d go back in time if the circumstance calls; if we're between life and death," he said sadly._

 _Draco, his mother and the headmaster exchanged quizzical looks. "My parents were captured while I was under the protection of invisibility potion. They were taken to the Dark Lord and I knew right then and there that I won't be able to rescue them."_

 _"Who are your parents?" asked Professor Dumbledore._

 _Elnath's honey eyes settled on his. Draco felt nervous and shook his head._

 _"My name is Elnath Granger-Malfoy."_

 _"Merlin, Circe and Agrippa!" gasped his mother. "Did I just meet my future grandson?"_

 _Elnath gave them a faint smile but didn't say anything._

 _Draco rested his hands on his head, as if having a terrible headache. "But you said that you were raised by your mother and godfather."_

 _Elnath nodded 'yes'. "They were my parents. They raised me."_

 _"Elnath, can you please tell us more about your parents and when you were born?" asked Professor Dumbledore._

 _His facial expressions became more serious. Draco held his breath and his heartbeat was now faster than ever. "I was born on April the twentieth, nineteen ninety seven to Hermione Granger. My father was a... Marked Death Eater. He was told by the Dark Lord to prove his loyalty by using my mum. And I was conceived."  
_

 _"Can you tell us about your father?" asked Professor Dumbledore carefully._

 _"I believe he was my parents' former professor and they would often call him 'Snape'," replied Elnath._

 _"Have you met him?" the headmaster asked again._

 _He shook his head. "My mother and her boyfriend- my godfather- left the country. I'm sure Snape haven't heard about my mother's pregnancy."_

 _"Are you interested to know him this time?" came Narcissa's gentle voice._

 _To Draco's surprise, the boy shook his head. "No. I'm here 'cause my parents told me. They asked me to change something and find a way to defeat Voldemort. I'm here to save her from that drastic experience in the hands of the Dark Lord. I will prevent that from happening."_

 _"But if you prevent that... event, you will never be born," said Narcissa._

 _"I can't come back," replied Elnath. "Mum and Dad said that once I use the time-turner, I should stay and make sure things change."_

 _"Very well," said Professor Dumbledore. "You can tell us what happened in your time and plan on how to defeat Tom Riddle. For now, I would like you to rest and stay with your new family."_

 _Elnath shrugged. "They're my family. Grandma Cissy and I may not be related by blood and we don't often see each other, but she treated me like her own grandson. And Dad... He's the best father in the world."_

 _Draco felt something good. Like pride and joy with what Elnath said. He smiled._

 _Elnath eyed him intently and it was as if he was reading his mind. "You didn't turn out like your father. It was your biggest fear, but you proved that you are only alike physically. Deep inside, you're like your mother."_

 _He smiled and nodded in agreement and appreciation. "Thank you and I'm sorry for what I did to her last year."_

 _Elnath nodded. "Funny, it's been a year for you but for me, it was just yesterday when I snapped at you. I spent a whole day here and then used the time-turner before coming to the headmaster's office."_

 _"You spent a day here?" he asked curiously._

 _He nodded. "When you... adopted me, we had the blood ritual. Every property that belongs to you, I would have access. The wards would let me in because in some way, we're blood related."_

 _Draco felt a mixture of shock, disbelief and unfamiliar happiness._ Is this the feeling when you discover about your future? _he wondered._

 _"Do we tell Gr- Hermione about this?" he asked._

 _Elnath shook his head. "No. She shouldn't know that she was... I mean, she should not know what happened in my time. It was horrible. Not now... When she could finally trust you, we can tell her."_

 _"How would she trust me? She hates me," he replied promptly._

 _Elnath grinned. "Haven't you been listening? The two of you raised me together and she was your girlfriend before I was conceived. Things may change now, but in_ another world, _you became secret friends and eventually, secret lovers."_

Draco would never forget that day. In just a moment, his priorities and thinking changed. He had a son... He had a family, but the Dark Lord took his parents away from Elnath. Now, they have the chance to save lives and end the Dark Lord's plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 5**

"You're staring at him again," came Elnath's voice.

Hermione looked away from Malfoy who's sitting on the other table in the library and reading a runes textbook. She turned the Ravenclaw boy who's sharing a table with her. It's been more than two weeks since the term started and Elnath often spend time in the library, just like her. He was a nice boy, so she welcomed him when he asked her if they could share a table. "Did he pay you to befriend me?" she teased.

The boy shrugged. "I wasn't sorted to Slytherin," he replied.

"The moment I saw you with Malfoy, I thought you'd be sorted to Slytherin."

"Well, let me tell you a secret: my dad was a Slytherin and my mum was a Gryffindor. Where am I right now?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Wow!"

Elnath smirked. "Draco and his mother look after me 'cause my parents aren't here."

"Where are they?" she asked casually.

The boy looked down to his book. "Can't tell you for our own safety," he whispered.

She realized that by the tone of his voice that talking about his parents must be a sensitive topic. "Is their safety also the reason why you won't talk to Malfoy in public? Is that why you're acting as if you're not friends?" she asked carefully.

He nodded and looked up. Honey eyes met honey. "Yes. His mother doesn't want the other Slytherins to become interested in my family background. Thank Merlin I got sorted to Ravenclaw."

"Is it safe for you to be around me?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You're not Potter and I'm not a bloody Gryffindor. We just hang around 'cause like Draco said, we're swots."

Hermione eyed Elnath intently. "You act and talk like Malfoy. I don't know how I can stand you."

"You can stand me because I'm a good and brilliant boy," he said proudly and Hermione laughed.

 _Oh! If only Malfoy wasn't an arrogant pure-blood and Muggle-hater, I would've been friends with him, too,_ she thought.

"Hey, Granger," came another male voice.

Hermione stopped laughing, froze and her heart began beating faster. She fixed her eyes on the book. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked without looking up.

"So, you know my voice very well," he said in his arrogant tone. "Are you thinking of me that much?" He sat beside het and she tensed.

She tried to act naturally and faced him. "You're the only person who speaks to me that way," she blurted. "What do you want?"

Before Malfoy could reply, she noticed that Elnath was already packing his things. "Hey! I thought you need my help with Charms?"

"Er, I'm fine. Maybe next time," he said and offered her a smile. He winked to Malfoy before leaving.

"So, I heard that you're having a hard time translating one of the stories in _Tales of Beedle the Bard._ I can help you," he offered kindly.

She stared at his grey eyes. _What's with this person? Why is he being so nice? I have to be careful. He's insulted me since first year._

"Are you sure you'd want to be with a _Mudblood?_ Your Slytherin friends might throw you out of your House or murder you in your sleep," she replied nonchalantly.

"Granger, I told you, I don't see you that way and your blood status don't matter anymore," he said slowly, trying to make her understand.

"But you're Malfoy," she reasoned stubbornly. "And you've insulted me for three _good_ years. Now, you expect me to believe you've changed?"

He shook his head slowly without taking his eyes off her. "Of all people, I thought you're the type who would give second chances and believe that anyone can change."

And that hit her right on her chest. She felt a pang of guilt. _Why am I being hard on him? Was it because of what he did after our kiss? Am I mad because he didn't explain why he acted like that?_

Malfoy sighed and stood up. "If you still need help with Runes, you can join me on Saturday, an hour after breakfast. From Hagrid's hut, count until you reach the nineteenth vine tree. I'll be there." Before Hermione could say anything, Malfoy left, leaving her puzzled.

.

" _There was once a..._ beautiful?" Hermione frowned and looked at her homework. " _Rich... skilled, teen?_ " She crossed out her sentence violently. "Only if I can buy the English version of _Tales of Beedle the Bard!_ But it's very expensive, old and only ten copies were sold!" she whined.

"If you have the English version, then you don't have to translate the text. You just copy and pass your homework effortlessly," said Elnath matter-of -factly.

"Well, I will still do my homework. I will just check if my answers were right," she reasoned.

Elnath shook his head. "You've been doing that homework for two days now. Why can't you move on?"

"Because it's hard! I can't find any other text book!" she said with frustration.

"Know what? Just take Draco's offer," he said.

"And let him laugh at me 'cause he's better than me in Runes?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

Elnath placed his book down and sighed. "Told you, he's changed. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"'Cause he's Malfoy and Harry's right. He shouldn't be trusted," she replied promptly.

"How many times did Potter got things right? _You_ were always right, not him," he blurted.

She frowned. "How did you know?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged and looked away. "Not important. Just go to Draco and put your issues with him aside. For a day, don't think of what your friends will think 'cause they won't believe him anyway. They're too stubborn, compared to you."

Again, Hermione felt the familiar pang of guilt. "But he's... I mean, what if Harry and Ron were right about him?"

Elnath eyed her intently. "What if they're not? Remember the beast in the Muggle fairy tale? Everyone wanted to kill him because of his physical appearance. Only one person from outside the castle believed he could change. In Draco's case, what if _you're_ the only person who could do that to him? To prove everyone that he's not like his father..."

Hermione was shocked and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "You know Muggle fairy tales!" she gasped.

"Of course," he replied casually. "My mother was a Muggle-born! I attended a Muggle primary before Hogwarts and to tell you honestly, I prefer them than _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and the one you're translating was the most gruesome among the tales." Elnath sneered, as if he smelt something unpleasant. It was similar to Malfoy's sneer, Hermione noted.

"Have you read this story?" she asked.

"Draco read it to me one time," he replied casually.

"You mean, _Malfoy_?" she asked, sounding very, very surprised.

"Yes. Draco Lucius Malfoy," replied Elnath. "You really won't think he's good at handling children, right? Well, he's handled just one child: me."

Hermione frowned. "Malfoy's not the type of person who would take care and read bedtime stories to anyone."

"Well, you might be surprised. If you still doubt my words, then why don't you go and see for yourself?"

Hermione pressed her lips together and pretended that she was not interested. But deep inside, she was curious of the other side of Malfoy.

.

It was the nineteenth of September, Saturday; Hermione's sixteenth birthday. She woke up just in time for breakfast and still undecided whether she would go and meet Malfoy, or spend time with her , Harry and Ron might have prepared something _fun_ for her. After all, Ron was starting to be nice again and she was relieved. A week ago, he saved her a seat at lunch because she went to the library after the class instead of going straight to the great hall. The other day, he invited her to join them in his and Harry's table in the common room.

 _Yes, it's better to join Harry and Ron today. And Ginny, too!_ she decided and got up to prepare herself for the day. She wore her usual shirt and jeans and went down in the common room and she saw Ron there. He spotted her and quickly dropped his book and got up to approach her. Hermione smiled. _This is a good sign,_ she thought.

"Hey, 'Mione," he greeted happily.

"Hey, Ron! Waiting for Harry?" she asked.

"Nah," he replied. "Harry's in the owlery, sending a letter to Snuffles," he whispered.

"Oh. Maybe he'll come straight to breakfast after. Join me?"

"Er, thanks but Fred and George promised to play Quidditch with me. I just waited for you 'cause I want to say something."

 _Well, that was polite,_ she thought. She smiled. "Go ahead."

"Er, first, I'm sorry for how I acted the past two months. You know, I was really hurt, but I know I've been a jerk."

"That's fine now, Ron. Friends forgive each other," she said comfortingly.

"Thanks!" he said enthusiastically. "Have you finished your Transfiguration essay? I'm done, but his needs editing." He handed her a rolled parchment. "Please, 'Mione. It'd be wonderful if you edit this and tonight we can talk about it, okay?"

Hermione's blood was boiling, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _How dare this idiot ask my help after everything he did and he did not even remember my birthday! Some best friend, he is!_ She glared at him, didn't say anything and walked away.

She was too angry to eat breakfast, so went straight in front of Hagrid's hut and started counting the vine trees. She tried to focus on counting and forget about Ron's attitude and thought of how amazing that a vine tree is far different from the Muggle vine plant. In the magical world, there is a type of tree similar to oak, called vine tree. It's also a wand tree. In fact, her wand is made of vine wood. And she was going to the nineteenth tree. Nineteenth is the date of her birth. _What a coincidence._

She was five hundred meters away from Hagrid's hut when she reached the nineteenth vine tree.

Someone jumped right in front of her from up the tree. "Hey, Granger! What has gotten your knickers in a twist?" asked Malfoy but not unkindly.

"Malfoy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she snapped, placing a hand on her chest.

"You're a witch. Only Muggles can have heart attacks and other heart ailments," he noted.

She sighed and stared at him, but not suspiciously. She stared at him gently, like how she looks at Elnath. "I'm starting to believe you've changed. You started recognising me as a witch. Not someone with dirty blood."

He smiled. "Did I surprise you?" he asked but not in his arrogant tone.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes."

He smirked. "Well, I've got one more surprise for you. It's up there." He gestured up the tree and she was surprised to see a tree house.

"A tree house!" she whispered in awe.

"Come on," he invited and offered his hand.

Hermione looked at him with hesitation. "Oh, come on. You have your wand. You can hex me if I do something not right."

She considered what he said and took his hand _._ Her heart was beating faster again,but his hand was gentle, soft and it felt helped her to the narrow ladder and let her climb first, then he followed. Hermione reached the tree house. It was very small, just for two to three people and looked inviting. She spotted a picnic basket on the centre floor. Malfoy came and sat on the floor after removing his shoes. She copied his actions and sat across from him, the picnic basket was between them.

He waved his wand and a blanket appeared in front of them, followed by the food from the basket. "I thought we should eat breakfast first. Seeing as how early you arrived, I assumed you haven't eaten yet. I politely asked the elves to give me two plates of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. They would be sufficient until lunch."

She just smiled and nodded. _There's nothing wrong if you'd be nice to him,_ she told herself inwardly. "Thanks," she muttered.

They started eating a plate of sandwiches and emptied the pitcher of pumpkin juice. They ate in silence and Hermione pretended to read her textbook while eating. When they finished, Malfoy silently cleaned up, but stopped.

"I almost forgot. There's one more in the basket. Could you get it for me, please?" he asked nicely.

She smirked. "Well, since you asked nicely..." She reached for the picnic basket and collected what was inside. It was a small white box and when she laid it on the floor and opened it, she found out that it was a homemade chocolate cake.

She looked up to him with a questioning look. "Happy Birthday!" he said with a smile and sincerity.

.

 **A/N: I will post the next chapter once I get reviews for this. :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They made my morning. :) I will update everyday if I get reviews. Haha. If not, I will tell you when the next installment will be posted.

Again, thank you!

 **CHAPTER 6**

"How did you know?" she asked, trying to sound casual, though deep inside, she was very, very surprised.

He smiled. "I have my ways... I decided that if I really want to be your friend, I should know some things about you and that includes your birthday."

She smiled reluctantly. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later, after we're done with the Runes homework," he said uncomfortably. They started eating the cake, too and Hermione felt happy that at least, someone remembered her birthday, though it wasn't really someone close to her heart. Of course, presents and greeting cards from her parents will be arriving anytime this morning, but she's glad that someone in Hogwarts care.

 _Wait. Malfoy cares?_

 _Of course, you daft!_

She shrugged and that made Malfoy frown slightly. She smiled timidly. "Just thinking of something. Or more like, talking to myself in my mind," she explained.

He smirked. "You mean, thinking about me?"

"Don't think highly of yourself, Malfoy. I might change my mind if you keep that arrogant attitude," she teased.

Again, he just smiled and cleaned up once they finished the cake and put down his textbooks and parchment. "I'm done translating the text assigned to me. How about you?" he asked carefully and leaned on the wall of the tree house.

"Not yet," she admitted and mimicked his position. They were half a meter apart.

"Would you like to know what was the story you were translating?" he asked, facing her.

She nodded. "Elnath said that you've read it to him before."

"Close your eyes," he said gently.

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

He beamed and Hermione's knees weakened. "Close your eyes. I'll read it to you."

She did not say anything, but closed her eyes and sat in her most comfortable sitting position. She heard him reach for his bag and turned the pages.

 _"The Warlock's Hairy Heart_ ," came his silky voice.

Hermione felt jitters down her spine, not because of fear but because of an unfamiliar positive feeling. She also felt something in her stomach. _Is this what they call_ butterflies in your stomach _?_

 _"*There was once a rich, handsome and talented young warlock, who observed that his friends grew foolish when they fell in love, gambolling and preening, losing their appetites and dignity. The warlock resolved never to fall prey to such weakness, and employed Dark Arts to ensure his immunity.*"_

"Now I can see why Elnath said it was gruesome," she commented without opening her eyes.

"Yes. You're translating a story about a dark wizard," he replied. "Would you like to work on the translation before I continue reading?"

She opened her eyes. "Whatever is convenient for you," she said with a smile.

Malfoy looked surprised and did not speak right away. He only stared at her approvingly. "All right. I'll read the entire story and then, we'll work on your translation."

She beamed. "Sounds good."

Draco gave her a crooked smile, making Hermione's heart melt. "Close your eyes."

She did. And she heard his silky voice again.

" _*Unaware of his secret, the warlock's family laughed to see him so aloof and cold._

 _""All will change," they prophesied, "when a maid catches his fancy!" But the young warlock's fancy remained untouched. Though many a maiden was intrigued by his haughty mien, and employed_

 _her most subtle arts to please him, none succeeded in touching his heart. The warlock gloried in his indifference and the sagacity that_

 _had produced it. The first freshness of youth waned, and the warlock's peers began to wed, and then to bring forth children._

 _"_ _Their hearts must be husks," he sneered inwardly, as he observed the antics of the young parents around him, "shrivelled by the demands of these mewling offspring!"*"_

"Did a witch catch his attention in the end?" she interrupted.

She heard him chuckle. "We're getting to that."

She smirked without opening her eyes and shifted to a more comfortable sitting position, until she leaned on someone. She instantly opened her eyes and pulled away, but an arm stopped her. Malfoy's arm gently came around her shoulders.

"Don't move," he whispered, meeting her eyes.

She slightly frowned. "Why?"

"I want you to be comfortable around me," he replied.

 _Don't let him. It's not proper,_ says the conservative and logical part of her mind.

 _Hermione, give him a chance! You've got a brilliant mind, but you also have a big heart. That's why you're sticking with Harry even if he and Ron made you cry before._

She finally decided. She would give him a chance, so she smiled, closed her eyes again and leaned her head on his shoulder. To her delight, she heard him smile.

Draco continued to read the story. Hermione found his gentle voice so beautiful. It was like music to her ears. She wondered if it was the same tone he used when he read to Elnath. His hand rested on her shoulder, while the other was holding the book. She held her breath when she smelled _that_ masculine scent she smelt before; during the Yule Ball. Then, instead of imagining the warlock in the story he was reading, scenes during their first kiss flashed in her mind.

"Malfoy?" she interrupted again.

"Draco," he said. "I think it's time for first name basis."

She smiled, eyes were still closed. "Draco."

"Yeah?" she heard him reply and he sounded happy though there was a hint of confusion in his voice.

She didn't dare open her eyes. "Why did you kiss me that night?" she asked, gathering her Gryffindor courage. _It's now or never,_ she decided.

"Because I wanted to," he replied in almost a whisper.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I think it's obvious why."

 _Damn! He still couldn't explain,_ she thought and started to be annoyed. _I can't go on like this: puzzled; and I don't want to assume, like what the other girls do._

She opened her eyes and pulled away. "I don't know," she said, sounding a bit sarcastic, without facing him. She quickly stood up, grabbed her shoes and left the tree house. She heard him tell he to wait, but she didn't stop and look back.

"Granger!" he yelled. She could hear his footsteps.

She kept on walking, though her feet were hurting.

"Hermione!"

And that made her freeze. She stopped walking. _Did I hear it right? Did he call me by my first name?_

"Hermione, please don't walk away," he pleaded.

Hermione shook her head. _Malfoy never pleads._ She finally let the logical part of her mind speak. She gathered her Gryffindor bravery and faced him. "What games are you playing at, Malfoy? Do you have to use Elnath to get me in your hands?" she asked angrily.

He gave her a pained look. "No," he replied. "Elnath made me realize something and when I finally admitted to myself that he was right, that I really do have feelings for you, I felt the urge to kiss you that night. I hexed Krum when I saw what he was about to do to you. I was... jealous."

She shook her head. "But I'm a-"

"Don't. Please, don't say the word," he pleaded. "I was wrong. I did those things to you in the past because of my father. I thought, I wanted to be like him, 'cause I wanted to please him. But..." he trailed off.

"But?" she challenged.

"But the more I wanted to hate you, the more I got interested on you. At first, I wasn't sure what to do with my feelings. I decided to forget."

"And what happened?" Her voice became gentle, seeing how it must be hard for Draco Malfoy to confess something.

He met her eyes and by the look on his face, he seemed reluctant. "I will tell you, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, especially Potter and Weasley."

 _I've never seen him this vulnerable before. He looks sincere, but shall I trust him? Shall I believe him? If he's lying, why would he waste time on me? Why would he let me touch him when I can spread the news in Gryffindor House that Malfoy touched a Mudblood? Many would believe me because I'm not a gossip girl. I'm not like Lavender or Parvati._

She sighed and gave him a calm look. "All right. You have my word. Whatever you tell me is just between the two of us. I won't tell a soul, not even Elnath, without your permission."

Malfoy- er, Draco, she corrected herself- gave her an appreciative look. "Thanks. It would be better if we come back up the tree house... for privacy."

She nodded and followed his lead. They reached the tree house in silence and returned to where their respective spots earlier. They both leaned on the wall and stared outside the window on the opposite side.

"My mother had an agreement with Father. She won't bother him with his... activities, as long as he would let go of us. We didn't spend the summer at the manor. We went somewhere else and that was fine with Father," he carefully explained.

"So, you didn't spend the summer with... them. Death Eaters," she stated weakly.

"No, I didn't," he replied. "Was that what you thought?"

She nodded and turned to face him. "I'm sorry for offending you."

He gave her a smile- a sincere one. "I'm sorry for everything I did for three years. Now, can we be friends?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

She beamed. "You mean, like secret friends?"

"Yes."

"All right," she replied. They exchanged smiles and faced the opposite window again while sitting side by side. They weren't in the mood anymore to read a story, so they worked on her translation. He helped her without arrogance. He was patient and Hermione could picture in her mind how he may have been treating Elnath when they're not surrounded by people.

By lunchtime, they decided to go back to the castle. She left the tree house first, and he followed after thirty minutes. During lunch, their eyes met and they secretly exchanged smiles.

"Hey, 'Mione!" called Harry who sat beside her. Ron sat across from them and started eating.

"Hello, Harry," she said with a smile, though she was still hurt that they did not even remember her birthday.

"How are you? Haven't seen you this morning."

"I'm fine. Just had a bit of light reading near Hagrid's hut," she replied casually.

"I see. Are you done with your Charms essay?" asked Harry and Hermione's heart sank.

"Of course," she replied lazily.

"If she had the audacity to walk around the castle and do a bit of light reading, then it means she's done her homework," snapped Elnath to Harry from behind.

Harry startled. Ron looked shocked. Even Neville, Seamus and Dean who were sitting near them looked at the Ravenclaw boy with a surprise.

"Elnath!" she exclaimed.

The boy stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was touched by the gesture and it made her smile. But Elnath was busy glaring at Harry who was sitting. The first year boy was looking down on her best friend. "Are you going to ask her again to revise your homework?" he snapped. Harry's ears turned pink. "What a wonderful birthday gift for your best friend."

"Elnath!" she warned, but the boy did not listen to her. He handed her a small present wrapped in blue paper. "Happy Birthday," he said casually.

"Thanks," she said with an appreciative look.

He nodded and returned to his house table. Harry and Ron were looking at her hesitantly. She shrugged and Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Dean greeted her. They admitted that they didn't know and in Ginny's case, she haven't had the chance to greet her before lunch. After eating her meal, she left Harry's side without a word and returned to her dormitory. There, Lavender and Parvati, who just woke up, greeted her and told her about the presents on her bed. She thanked them and went to her bed to open the presents. They were from her parents. Her mum sent her a new cashmere shirt and some Muggle sugar-free snacks. Her dad's present was a small purple handbag.

 _Thank Merlin it's not pink!_ she thought. She started reading her parents' greeting cards. As usual, they recalled the day she was born and wrote heart-warming messages. She started packing the presents when she noticed a small leather-bound book. She scanned it and saw the title: _"Tales of Beedle the Bard"._ It was the English version! Hermione wanted to jump with joy.

"Finally!" she whispered to herself and checked on the book.

 _But who sent this?_ she wondered. Again, she scanned the book and on the last page, she saw three letters: _D.L.M._

She shook her head. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," she whispered and a smile was formed on her face. She made a mental note to send him a note before dinner. She laid on her bed and started reading with Draco Malfoy popping in her mind.

.

*Tales of Beedle the Bard by J.K. Rowling.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming. :)

I posted Chapter 6 on the 23rd but it says on the website that the story was updated on the 22nd. Guess it's because of the time difference. Anyway, I noticed that there are a lot of views but very few reviews, so I decided that I will only post Chapter 8 when I get at least five for this one. :)

 **CHAPTER 7**

The following day, Sunday, Hermione woke up early. Since breakfast was not yet ready, she went to the grounds and sat under the tree by the lake, just to make herself available in case Draco decided to seek her.

She smiled to herself and held the book tightly on her chest. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy was the reason for her smile and excitement. Yesterday, she was excited to see him at dinner after sending her 'thank you note' from the owlery; and when she woke up this morning, she was rushing to go out, just to see him.

She was pondering on her feelings for him when an owl came. It was the same eagle owl which arrived last year to deliver the single rose. There was a rolled parchment attached to the owl's leg. She untied it and the bird left. While opening the note, her hands were trembling and he heart was beating fast because of excitement.

 _The book wasn't for free. Pay me back by going to the tree house today._

 _D.M._

 _P.S._

 _I prepared breakfast._

Hermione giggled inwardly. She would see him again today! She felt really excited. She made sure that her bushy mane was tied to a bun before getting up to meet him at the tree house. She did her best not to rush. Instead, she walked _normally_ and after ten minutes, she finally reached the tree house. Draco was sitting by the window and grinned upon seeing her. He was wearing his casual clothes- a grey cashmere sweater that matched his eyes and a pair of black trousers.

 _He looks like a ramp model,_ she thought upon seeing him coming down the stairs, hands in his pockets.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and stood right in front of her, wearing a crooked smile- the smile which always made her heart melt away. "Morning," came his silky voice.

She smiled timidly. "Good morning, Draco."

He nodded and his eyes traveled to the book which she was holding with her two hands close to her heart. "Did you enjoy reading?" he asked kindly.

She nodded. "Yes. But I read a different story this time. It's about the three brothers."

"Well, let me continue reading _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_ for you," he offered.

Her smile grew wider and her only response was a nod. He helped her climb the stairs like a true gentleman, making her feel that she was a princess. She quickly removed her trainers and sat on the same spot she occupied yesterday. Draco followed her and sat beside her. They are breakfast in silence, just like yesterday, minus the cake, and this time they sat side by side. After cleaning up, Draco borrowed her book.

"Shall I close my eyes again? Just like yesterday?" she asked.

His beautiful grey eyes met her honey ones and he nodded kindly. "Just like yesterday. Sit in your most comfortable position and relax."

She did. Even though deep inside, she was nervous and excited, she still tried to act naturally. She learned on the wall, her shoulder was touching his and clasped her hands together on her lap. Then, she closed her eyes. Soon, she heard his voice again.

 _"*The warlock was sure that he must be an object of immense envy to all who beheld his anger and chagrin, therefore, when he overheard two of his lackeys discussing their master one day.*_

 _"*The first servant expressed pity for the warlock who, with all his wealth and power, was yet beloved by nobody.*"_ His voice sounded sad, like he was the warlock in the story and trailed few seconds, he continued.

 _"*But his companion jeered, asking why a man with so much gold and a palatial castle to his name had been unable to attract a wife. Their words dealt dreadful blows to the listening warlock's pride...*"_

His voice trailed off again. She opened her eyes and faced him. "Are you all right?" she asked, sounding very concerned which surprised her.

He forced a smile. "Of course. Was just reminded of something," he muttered.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"Can't tell you," he replied with a shake of his head.

She gave him a teasing look, just to lighten up his mood. "You can't, or you won't?"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. She shifted her sitting position to face him properly and placed a hand on top of his. "You asked me to trust you. You can trust me, too, you know."

"What if I tell you that my secret involves you?" he asked quietly.

She slightly frowned and searched something on his face: seriousness. It was there. No arrogance. No jest. He was serious. "Then, I'll be more interested," she told him, sounding enthusiatic. "Tell me," she encouraged.

Draco did not take his eyes off her, nor her hands on top of his. He looked undecided, but she looked at him with plea on her face.

Draco sighed and nodded in surrender. "I know how it feels, living in a big house- in a manor- and not having someone by your side, except your mother. The warlock had not been able to attract a wife probably because he locked his heart in a treasure box. As for me, I haven't been able to attract a girlfriend because..." he trailed off again, looking hesitant to continue.

"Because?" she looked uncertain.

He looked at her intently, but with a small smile. "Because this witch I like... she wouldn't believe me if I tell her how I feel. So, when I felt the urge to kiss her, I just did because no words came out of my mind."

Hermione's heart leapt, but she couldn't understand why. She was still looking at his handsome face. Then, she noticed that his face was coming closer and closer, but she did not dare move. She was sure that he was going to kiss her and this time, she was ready.

His lips finally came inches apart from hers and his eyes were closed. She closed her eyes as well and the moment she did, his lips crashed to hers.

She wasn't sure what to do and how to respond to him properly, until he traced her lips with her tongue, as if asking for her permission to let him in. Her knees already felt weak and when she finally opened her mouth and his tongue invaded, she totally lost all her body strength. She could only moan and that encouraged him to deepen the kiss.

 _He kisses like a pro,_ she said inwardly. _How many girls did he kiss before?_

A pang of jealousy hit her. _I want to be the only witch he would kiss,_ said the selfish part of her mind. She placed her hands on his nape and pulled him close to her. His hands snaked around her waist and caressed it. In return, she toyed with his platinum blonde locks.

 _His hair was so soft,_ she thought while responding to his kiss.

Draco gave her one last chaste kiss before resting his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his smile. She returned his smile. Draco looked at her eyes. "I like your eyes so much. They remind me of honey. Guess that will be a good nickname for you. Do you agree?"

She grinned. "You mean, you want to call me 'honey', don't you?"

"I do," he whispered. "I want to call you Honey."

She shrugged but was smiling. "If that's what you want."

He grinned playfully. "I also want you to be mine. Can I keep you?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Secret friends yesterday, secret lovers today?"

He chuckled. "I really don't want us to be just friends. I just told you that 'cause you might slap me _again_ if I said 'Hey, Granger, wanna go on a date with me?'"

She rolled her eyes but deep i side, her heart wanted to jump. "Fine," she said in her faked bored tone.

He smirked. "Good." He leaned foreard to kiss her again and this time, she responded with equal fervour. That moment, everything felt right. Hermione saw her best friends' angry faces in her mind but brushed it off. Still, being with Draco Malfoy and snogging him all felt right.

.

 _*Tales of Beedle the Bard_ by J.K. Rowling


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _"*The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all.*"_

Hermione snapped her eyes open. "What the heck?" she exclaimed, looking at him straight in the eyes as if it was his fault that the Fountain of Fair Fortune had no enchantment. She was lying on the floor of the tree house and rested her head on his lap, just like what he wanted. It was their second week _together._ Yes, they're together since the day after her birthday. Hermione already started thinking of him as her boyfriend and Draco would call her by the special nickname he gave her.

Draco looked down to meet her eyes and he smirked. "Language, Honey."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you're a bad influence."

"Am I?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you go around the school with your cronies and insult your secret girlfriend and her friends," she said sarcastically.

"But you see the real me when we're alone," he reminded her like a father.

"Yes. When you pull me to an alcove while I'm doing prefect duties."

"Or when Elnath uses the charm invented by his parents similar to _Notice-Me-Not_ and I can snog you senseless in the library packed of students. No need to wait in the alcove," he quipped.

She grinned upon hearing her young friend's name. "He calls it _Deceiving Charm._ His parents were really brilliant. That charm can save you from your enemies by walking around the streets freely but in other people's eyes, you look different," she said in her _know-it-all_ tone. "And he's too kind to share it with us."

"And to fool people using our physical appearances while we're up here, snogging each other senseless. All because he likes me, you know," said Draco in his conceited tone.

She snorted. "Yeah. He's the only one who can stand you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and eyed her sternly. "And how about you?"

"Well, you tricked me," she teased. "Or rather, you bribed me with a book."

"Nope," he said, combing her hair with his fingers. "I've got you under my spell."

"In your dreams," she said with a fake sneer, very similar with Draco's.

"And my dreams came true. Look, you're here with me," he said affectionately.

Hermione was touched and she gave him a sweet smile. "I still don't get how or why you fancied me. I'm not... _fashionable_ like Daphne Greengrass or Lavender Brown. Most of all, I'm not a pure-blood like Pansy 'Pug-faced' Parkinson."

"But no one's as bright as you. You're the only one who can beat me; the one who can make me shut and feel guilty. You intrigue me so much and the more I told myself that I should hate you, the more I got attracted to you," he told her _again_ patiently and she smiled, hearing the same words. "Don't ask again. I will only tell you the same reasons."

"I will probably ask you again to tell me why and how but not because I doubt you. Maybe because I just want to hear it again and again. I remember my dad would always ask my mum _every_ wedding anniversary: 'How did you know I was the one?' And she would give the same answer. Every year, on my birthday, they would tell me how Mum gave birth to me, to remind me how happy and memorable that day was."

Draco smiled and he looked happy. "In that case, you can ask again. Anytime; just to remind you."

She beamed. "Good."

They stayed silent for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes while Draco continued to comb her hair. "Tell me about your week," came his voice.

She did not open her eyes but smiled. "Harry was in trouble again and had detention for talking back to Professor _Umbitch_ -"

He snorted. "Joy. As much as I want to celebrate that Potter got detention, what I wanted to know was about you, not him."

"Yeah, but that's how it started. After four days, I forgave him and Ron for not remembering my birthday. I helped them again with their schoolwork. Also, I convinced Harry to lead a study group."

Draco looked scandalized. "Honey, tell me you're kidding. You actually asked Potter to _lead_ a _study_ group?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts study group!" she snapped. "Harry's good at Defence practical, you know. _Furthermore,_ we are in need of someone who has faced Voldemort," she said in her professor-like tone.

He sneered, but Hermione's getting used to it. Draco still doesn't like her friends. "I reckon, those who will join this study group are all bloody Gryffindors," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but I was thinking of inviting Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in our year."

"In that case, invite Elnath as well. I'm sure he has a lot to contribute."

Hermione's eyes widened like saucers and she got up to hug him. "Brilliant!" Then something hit her, causing her to pull away gently, just enough to face him. "But, do you know what this means?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed in your group and you can't tell me about it," he replied.

She pressed her lips together and looked hesitant to confirm. But Draco reached for her hair and tucked her locks behind her ear. "You have my word that no one would know about it."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. But how about the pink toad? She might be skilled in Legilimency. Or anyone from your house."

"Mother said that Professor Umbidge is just an ambitious, pretentious, bossy and power-hungry ministry toad," he chortled. She smirked. " _Moreover_ , I know that you could beat me in every subject, but I have something you don't have _yet:_ the Occlumency skill."

Her eyes widened like saucers. "Are you kidding me?"

He chuckled. "I'm not. My mother taught me Occlumency during summer, for Elnath's and mine's safety, especially from my father. I advise, you should learn the art. You're Potter's friend and... my girlfriend. Your thoughts aren't safe outside the castle. A Death Eater might follow you around. We never know."

She slightly frowned. "But, who would teach me?"

He shrugged. "I can ask my mother, but are you willing to meet her in holidays?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip in hesitation. Draco seemed to know the answer by the look on her face. "She will accept you. Trust me."

She trusted his words and only nodded. "My parents are in... I mean, they are not home, so I was planning to accept Mrs. Weasley's offer to spend the hols with them." Her parents were already in Australia. Professor Dumbledore said that someone from the Order suggested the idea of sending her parents into hiding, but he won't say who. Furthermore, she's not allowed to tell Harry or any of her friends where they really are. She could only say that they are busy and are often traveling. On her birthday, it was Professor Dumbledore who visited her parents and brought her presents. Now, she felt guilty for not telling Draco the truth.

"You can politely decline and spend it with me and Elnath instead," he offered.

She sighed in relief and hugged him. "I'll consider that offer. I promise," she said solemnly and gave him a chaste kiss, but Draco tightened his hold to her and deepened the kiss. She did not protest. After all, she was enjoying his skillful tongue battling hers.

.

Draco was grinning from ear to ear, like a lovesick puppy, while sitting on the floor of the tree house. Hermione left ten minutes ago and they agreed that he would leave after thirty minutes. He was still thinking of her jasmine-rose scent, different facial expressions and kisses.

 _How come I always think of her all day? We just spent time together, yet I long for her already._

"Wipe out that smile!" came a sneering male voice. Draco titled his head and saw Elnath coming up the stairs. "Makes you creepy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that the proper way to talk to your father?"

"If your father is only four years older than you, then yes," he reasoned and sat beside him. "How's your secret date?"

He faked a sneer. "None of your business, kiddo."

"Well, seeing as I'm _your_ child and I came here to _help_ you save her. I think it's my business," he said in his bossy-like tone.

He snorted and ruffled his neatly brushed dark hair. "Hermione Granger's male version."

"Nope. Draco Malfoy's. See my hair? It's not bushy. You taught me how to style it," he quipped. "Accept it. I have _your_ attitude. I'm your son."

"No. You're an insufferable swot. I'm not," he disagreed.

"But you're in love with another _insufferable swot,"_ he said in a sing-song voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Me? In love? Malfoys get married but don't fall in love."

"But _you_ did not get married. However, you were in love with my mother," he countered.

Draco's eyebrows rose higher. "You think I'll be the same Draco Malfoy you knew?" he asked but not unkindly.

Elnath leaned on the wall comfortably. "I think so. This is how my parents' secret relationship started. They had their first kiss during the Yule Ball. Dad's mother went to and worked for Dumbledore. Dad finally admitted his feelings for Mum before their fifth year. They became secret friends in fifth year and then secret lovers few months after. Well, some things changed, but the bottom line is, _you_ and _my dad_ were both in love with a witch named Hermione Granger."

"What will happen after we save _her_ from the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he will start his search for the Horcruxes and he promised to take me this time, not Harry," he casually said.

Draco looked at the young boy- his son- with disapproval. "If you're coming with him, then I'll join you! Literally speaking, I'm your father."

Elnath eyed him with confusion. Draco sighed. "Do you remember Professor Dumbledore's suggestion? After the Dark Lord and his minions are finished, we should go to the ministry with Hermione and register you as our son. No one should know about your real biological father."

His facial expression relaxed, but he did not take his eyes off him. "So, I will still be Elnath Granger-Malfoy _here_ and everyone would think that I'm your _real_ son?" His eyes were glassy. "I thought, the reason why you didn't say anything about it when Professor Dumbledore suggested was because you didn't want me."

He grimaced and then smiled. "No. It was because you're a know-it-all," he teased. "Of course, you'll be a Malfoy here! You said that we had a blood ritual and the wards in my family estates recognized you. Honestly, that day, I wasn't certain that you would really want to stay with me... I thought you'd want to be with Professor Snape, to finally get to know him. But a week ago, you said something that really enlightened me."

Elnath frowned. "What is it? Tell me," he said eagerly.

He smiled. "I'll just show you."

With that, Elnath nodded and invaded his mind.

 _Draco went inside the library and spotted the two people he was looking for: Hermione and Elnath. They weren't at dinner, so he just left the great hall and did not bother to finish his meal. He wanted to check on them; just to make sure they were all right and nothing bad happened. Since summer and he learned about Elnath and acknowledged his feelings for Hermione, he suddenly became protective of them. He would always look for them in the great hall during meal times._

 _The two honey eyed swots were engaged in a conversation that they did not notice his presence. He decided to hide beside the bookshelf and prank them. But when he reached the bookshelf, he heard something interesting that made him stop from interrupting the two._

 _"How come you're so skilled at potions? I have never seen anyone- or a first year that skilled. Looks like it's in you," Hermione asked Elnath with amazement._

 _The boy shrugged. "I might have inherited the love for potions and critical thinking from my biological father," he replied casually._

 _Hermione bit her lip and looked shocked, then reluctant. "I never met my real father," he told her in a conversational manner. "The wizard who raised me and I call 'Dad' was Mum's boyfriend and my godfather. He adopted me through the blood ritual, so I carry his name, though he and Mum weren't married."_

 _"That's very kind of him. He must love your mum so much," she said emotionally. "Are they planning to get married?"_

 _Elnath shook his head. "Dad was a pure-blood. Mum was a single mother. Though they really love each other and living like husband and wife, they can't get married because Dad's ancestors made sure that every wizard in the family will only marry an_ inexperienced _witch. If not, it should be him who took the witch's..._ virginity _. Or else, he will be cursed and his magic will be depleted. Dad was willing to take the risk but Mum said that we're safer if he can still do magic," he explained._

 _Hermione's face was filled with emotion. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Elnath, for asking about your parents."_

 _"It's fine. It's the truth and I trust you," he replied with a smile._

 _"Thank you," she said appreciatively. "Can I ask about your biological father?" she asked with hesitation._

 _"Sure," he replied promptly._

 _"Do you want to meet him?"_

 _"He doesn't know about me and I'm not planning to introduce myself. In my mind and heart, I thank him for my intelligence and abilities, but that's just it. I'm loyal to my dad; I love him and I will never hurt his feelings by running into my biological father."_

 _Draco's eyes were glassy. His vision became blurry. But he was smiling and his heart was jumping with joy. Elnath loves Draco Malfoy and he isn't planning to let in Professor Snape into his life._

Elnath gave him a surprised look and then smiled. "Now you know to whom my loyalties lie," he said with a smirk.

He nodded and again, ruffled his hair. "Are you willing to accept a fifteen year-old wizard to be your _father_?"

"Only if he's willing to accept an eleven year-old insufferable swot," he proudly said. "I just hope that Mum will accept things that easy. She might not forgive us for keeping her in the dark."

"But we will make her understand. She has a good heart. She's forgiving. If she can forgive Potter and Weasley for making her cry and being idiots, then she'll forgive us, too. Especially you. You're her son."

"I just hope you're right."

"Of course, I'm right!" he said in a loud voice.

"You're not always **right,"** he quipped. "Take my advice: don't practice Quidditch this week. The Gryffindors will be spying on you. Do it next week and I will prepare a customized notice-me-not potion for the Weasley twins so that they won't see you practicing. Also, don't let Crabbe and Goyle play. Take Shafiq and Travers as Beaters. They're better."

He frowned slightly. "Did Potter beat me again?" he asked with disgust.

Elnath said nothing. He just pressed his lips together. "Just take my advice and you will win. Also, don't focus on Potter. Focus on the Snitch. Let Potter be bothered for Ronald Weasley."

He smirked. "Brilliant. Tell me more."

Elnath gave him a smirk that would match his. "Sure. Anything to make my Mum fall in love with you even more."

.

 _*'Tales of Beedle the Bard' by J.K. Rowling.._

 _._

 **A/N: If asking for reviews is too much, then don't post anything. I love writing anyway, so I will still continue to write. Don't worry. Don't complain.**

 **Thanks for those who appreciate me and my request.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

 **CHAPTER 9**

Hermione was nervously sitting on the Gryffindor stands and Elnath was beside her. The score was 60-10, in favour of Slytherin. She was worried for Ron because he cannot block the goals of the Slytherin Chasers.

"Damn! Slytherin scored again! Their Chasers are good!" exclaimed Dean Thomas who was holding a pair omnioculars in front of her.

"And look at their Beaters, too!" said Seamus in his Irish accent. "The twins said that Crabbe and Goyle are going to play as Beaters. Where did that come from?"

"Maybe the Slytherins predicted that the twins or anyone from Gryffindor House will spy on them so they lied about it," said Neville. "But don't worry. I'm sure Harry will catch the Snitch."

"I don't think so. He looks worried for Ron. It's like he wanted to coach him up there," said Dean.

"Look! Malfoy's spotted something!" said Seamus.

Hermione's heart was beating faster now and she snatched Elnath's onmioculars to take a good look on her secret boyfriend of two months. "Hey, that's mine!" whined Elnath.

But Hermione paid no attention. She focused on Draco. He was flying too fast and obviously was after something. Harry followed him and shouted, as if he was distracting him, but Draco kept going and did not bother to look back. He extended his one arm and caught something in his hand.

"Draco Malfoy caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Lee Jordan, the commentator. The Gryffindors boo'd and the Slytherins cheered. Hermione turned to Elnath and gave him a small smile. Elnath did not shout or jumped with joy like the others. He only smirked, very similar to Draco's, and winked at her.

"Hermione! I can't believe that Malfoy caught the snitch!" came Neville's voice.

"Me, too!" she said truthfully, but did not show her happiness. Of course, she felt sad for Harry, but her happiness and joy for Draco's victory was overpowering her feelings for Harry.

"Look! Harry's in trouble! Holy shite!" yelled Dean Thomas. "Come on, let's help them!"

Hermione looked at the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Fred Weasley were beating her boyfriend the Muggle way. "Holy crap! Harry Potter, you're an idiot!" she fumed. She wanted to go down the pitch, but she might not be able to control her feelings and take Draco's side instead. She shot her best friend a piercing glare and saw Umbitch approaching the fighting boys with Professor McGonagall. Madam Hooch told the audience to return to the castle and prepare for lunch.

Elnath grabbed her arm and she obeyed. They went to the castle. While the others were walking slowly, they were in a hurry and stopped by the hospital wing. He cast a non-verbal spell on the two of them and when Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived, they did not notice anything. Only Draco seemed to notice them because he did not take his eyes off her when he saw her, until he passed by. Hermione wanted to cry. Draco's cheek was bruised and he looked like a mess. His Quidditch outfit was tainted with dirt and he looked weak.

Elnath grabbed her again and they went inside the hospital wing. They stood by the foot of Draco's bed. Madam Pomfrey was already mending his bruises and cleaned up his clothes. With a wave of his wand, Draco's clothes changed from Quidditch uniform to hospital gown. His teammates were waiting outside the room and listened to his groans. Hermione tightened her hold to Elnath's hands every time she would hear his pain. Elnath did not complain and placed his free hand on her waist, hugging her sideways.

When Madam Pomfrey was finally done and Draco calmed down, she shoo'd his teammates and told them to leave Draco alone. Elnath urged her to come to her boyfriend's side. "I will go outside and pretend to be you," he whispered and she gave him an appreciative look. When Elnath left, she went to lie down beside Draco. He opened his eyes and gave her a space on the bed she enlarged magically. She couldn't say anything. She was crying silently.

"Hey, Honey. I'm all right," he said in a comforting tone and reached for her hand to hold it. They were lying on their sides, facing each other. He wiped her tears with his other hand.

She opened her eyes and met his grey ones. "I hate Harry right now!" she whispered dangerously. "I swear. I'm not going to talk to him for a while!"

Draco sighed. "Do you know what exactly happened down there?" he asked calmly.

"No. But whatever you told him, he shouldn't have laid a finger on you. He could yell and embarrass you, but physical violence is too much!" she said firmly.

"He insulted my mother while I was chasing for the Snitch. He insulted my mother again when my teammates bragged that we won. So I insulted his and Wealsey's mothers, too. I'm sorry. He did it twice," he whispered quietly. He sounded like he wanted her to understand.

She shook her head. " _Still,_ " she insisted. "You played a clean game. You were just too good and he can't accept the fact that his team was losing. He couldn't accept, too that you finally beat him. Your only fault was that you insulted their mothers, too, when they insulted yours. that's it."

Draco leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes. "Thanks," he whispered in his most gentle voice. "You're a wonderful person, that's why I fell in love with you."

Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look. Her heart was jumping. _Did I hear him right?_ she thought. "What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously.

Draco smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'm in love with you."

"Are you certain?" she whispered.

He nodded and raked his hanf on her bushy mane. "Yes. Our relationship is a secret, but that doesn't mean I'm not serious. We, Malfoys, follow pure-blood traditions and one of them is entering a relationship only if we're certain. This is not _yet_ a proposal, but I want to give you an assurance that I'm sincere and... _I love you._ "

Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she was smiling. He loves her. This made her heart jump and want to celebrate, but she wasn't sure what to say. Sure, she likes him a lot and he's her most favourite person in Hogwarts.

 _But, do I love him?_

"You don't have to say anything right now," he said calmly.

She smiled reluctantly. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I still can't believe that you're my boyfriend," she said apologetically.

He smirked. "As long as you won't forget."

She shook her head slightly. "I won't."

Draco pulled her closer to him and they snuggled. They were silent and Hermione thought that he was trying to sleep. But after few minutes, she couldn't contain the silence anymore. She pulled away, just enough to meet his eyes. "What's bothering you?"

"How did you know?" He slightly frowned.

"I just know," she replied.

"I had a dream," he finally confessed. "And it's bothering me."

"What was it about?" she asked with pure concern.

"You," he replied and tightened his hold to her. "Promise me something."

She frowned and gave him a confused look, but nodded. "Anything."

"In July, before our sixth year, don't go with Potter or the Weasleys to Diagon Alley. Stay with me," he said seriously.

"All right," she replied silently. "But, can you tell me why I shouldn't go with them?"

"In my dream, I saw you arguing with Potter and Weasley. You went to _Flourish and Blotts_ alone and you were abducted by the Death Eaters," he said, sounding hurt and he closed his eyes.

She reached for his face and gently kissed his lips. "I won't go out with them and I'll stay with you, if that will make you feel relieved."

He smiled. "Thank you, Honey." He kissed her again and they stayed in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

.

"You did what?" Hermione yelled at Elnath. They were confident that no one would hear them in the hospital wing; thanks to Silencing Charms.

Draco, who was sitting on the bed with his girlfriend, placed a hand on her shoulder.

Elnath, who was standing by the foot of the bed, rolled his eyes. "I said, I was walking around the castle, used the Deceiving Charm and pretended to be you when I spotted Potter and punched him for beating Draco."

"But he will be suspicious!" Hermione fumed.

"Then, tell him that he was an idiot and what he did to _Malfoy_ was wrong and you won't tolerate that kind of attitude!" Elnath snapped.

"Elnath!" he called the boy with a hint of warning.

Hermione turned to him and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I have to show up to them and..." she trailed off and shook her head.

He nodded and gave her a smile. "It's all right, Honey. You already spent a night here. It's time to go."

She learned and kissed his forehead. "Thanks. I'll be back before dinner." She gave him her one last smile before leaving.

"Thanks for punching Potter," he told Elnath. "I couldn't say it in front of her."

Elnath grinned. "You're welcome, _Dad_. How are you?"

"Fine. But still needs rest, according to Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, I'm not sure you'll be able to rest properly if Mum's here," he teased.

"But we did rest," he said casually. "And oh, by the way, I finally made her promise to stay with me in July. She won't be going with Potter and the Weasleys."

Elnath's eyes widened. "How?" he asked eagerly.

"Told her that I had a dream about her being abducted when she was with the idiots in Diagon Alley."

"Of course you didn't dream about it."

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you want me to say? 'Hey, Honey, our future son came to warn us. Don't go to Diagon Alley because you'll be raped.' I honestly feel guilty of lying to her and keeping secrets, but I have to!"

Elnath looked sad. "But Professor Dumbledore it's for the best. If you want to tell her everything, you should wait until she mastered Occlumency. Professor Dumbledore and I can help you explain."

He didn't say anything. He was really hoping that he could tell her everything as soon as possible. He doesn't want to keep him in the dark for too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 10**

Elnath Granger-Malfoy was having the best time of his life. He saw his fifteen-year old mother snapped at Potter and Weasley when the two idiots accused her of defending Malfoy. He could vividly remember Hermione's words.

 _"It's not about defending Malfoy or a Slytherin. The main issue here is that_ you're _picking a fight when in fact, Slytherin team played a clean game! Madam Hooch said that and I believe her. Even Professor McGonagall was furious of the way Gryffindors acted. You just gave Umbridge another reason to make your life difficult. Now, you're banned from playing, Harry! What now?"_

 _"Hey!" snapped the weasel. "Harry's been punished already and now you're still mad. You should be on his side."_

 _"Well, I'm not that kind of person who coddle misbehaving friends," she retorted._

 _"How about what you did? You punched me!" said Potter furiously._

 _"That was yesterday and you just ask now?" Elnath asked with a sneer. He was standing by his mother's side and facing the two idiots in the corridors._

 _"_ I _punched you 'cause I was tired of making you understand. I've told you many times to calm down, don't mind Umbridge and control your temper, but you weren't listening to me. You always give Umbridge the pleasure of punishing you. Instead of listening to me, you always take Ron's advice to talk back. I don't know what to do with you anymore, Harry. I'm on your side, but if you'll keep on seeing me as the bad friend and mother goose here, then I think I need a break from the two of you!"_

After comforting Hermione in an empty classroom, she thanked him and expressed her gratitude in words. This made Elnath emotional deep inside, though the facial expressions he gave her were similar to Draco's; the looks which say _"Don't mention it,"_ or _"Stop thanking me. I really hate those two."_

Hermione left when she was finally feeling good. She went to the library to finish her homework. Meanwhile, Elnath went to Ravenclaw Tower to seem Cho Chang and started his new mission.

.

"Why are you so anti-Weasleys?" Draco asked his eleven year-old son with a chuckle when they met at the Room of Requirement. He's been released from the hospital wing hours ago, so Elnath showed him a secret room on the seventh floor corridor. There, he started telling him about what he did the entire day, including his mission to get Potter and Chang together.

Elnath grimaced. "They're kind, but they did not treat Mum fairly. Harry was always their favourite and they would only invite her when Harry says. Mrs. Weasley called Mum a 'scarlet woman'. Just because she did not fall for Ronald, they labeled her for being so ambitious. While Harry always receive Mrs. Weasleys' hand-made jumpers yearly, Mum won't get anything, even if she's close to Ron and Ginny. When you and Mum eloped after the incident with the Death Eaters, they did not bother to look for her. A month after Harry's demise, Ginny Weasley got back with Dean Thomas. Years later, Mum found out that Ginny was already cheating on Harry with Dean in sixth year," he explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean, She Weasel and Potter were together?"

"Ginny has been in love with Harry ever since. Mum knows that," he replied with a shrug.

"And now, you're pairing him with Chang," he remarked

"Well, they've fancied each other since last year," he said matter-of-factly. "I just gave Cho some advice so Potter would appreciate her more. Also, I want her to be friends with Mum. In my time, Mum said that Cho was anti-Hermone because Potter never had the audacity to explain to his first girlfriend why in the world he would meet Hermione Granger on Valentine's Day."

He frowned. "Why did they meet on Valentine's Day?" _She should be with me,_ said the jealous part of his mind.

Elnath smirked. "Don't worry. You spent, or rather, you will spend Valentine's Day together. But you can't be seen in public. Anyway, Mum was planning something to make Umbridge furious."

"Aren't you getting tired, planning and doing a lot of things?" he asked.

"No," he replied promptly. "As long as I'm with you and Mum... even if she doesn't know about me yet... My life in the past was harder. Now, I can make things better. I will never be tired!" He sounded very eager.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Well then. If you're tired, you can always ask for my help."

Elnath gave him an appreciative look. "Thanks, Dad."

.

Hermione was surprised when she saw a pair of oak doors on the seventh floor corridor. She has never seen that room before, so she was very eager to enter. When she did, the oak doors disappeared and she jumped and felt nervous. But a pair of familiar hands caught her from behind.

"Relax," whispered Draco. And she did, upon hearing his voice, smelling his familiar masculine scent and feeling his touch. She turned around to face him, but she wasn't able to take a good look of her secret boyfriend because he quickly crashed his lips to hers. His hands were on her waist, caressing her sides. She clasped her hands on his nape and responded to his hungry kisses. They moaned, encouraging one another. Their kiss deepened and their tongues battled against each other. Hermione felt like her entire body had gone soft and weak, but Draco picked her up and wrapped her legs on his waist. Soon, she was pinned on the wall and his hands were now on her cloth-covered buttocks.

His lips left hers and before she could even complain, she moaned again when he peppered her neck with kisses. "Oh, Draco..."

"Honey," he groaned. "You taste so good," he whispered seductively.

"You feel so good, too," she replied in a voice she couldn't recognize. _Was it what they call the 'bedroom voice'?_ she wondered.

"Say that you're mine and only mine," he demanded.

She was shocked to hear that tone from him, but it wasn't just demanding. It was a mixture of demand and plea. "I'm yours," she decided to reply.

"Good," he replied contentedly and put her back on her feet. He rested his forehead on hers.

"What's the matter? Why suddenly so possessive?" she teased. "I'm not that beautiful."

"Stop saying that," he gently said. "You're beautiful in your own way. And to answer your question, I had another dream."

She slightly frowned. "Was it about me again? Do I have to make another promise?" she teased.

Draco pulled away, just enough for their eyes to meet, but he did not let go of her. His hands were still on her waist and _something_ poked her belly button. She could feel her cheeks burning, but if Draco noticed, he did not show it.

"In my dream, you went to Hogsmeade and met with Potter. Just the two of you," he replied.

She gave him an apologetic look. "Oh, Drake... But we can't be seen together-"

"I know," he cut her off calmly. "But please, don't go out with anyone. Let's stay in the tree house the whole day."

To Draco's surprise, she laughed. "It's only November and you're already thinking of Valentine's Day! You must be in love!" she teased.

"But, _I am in love_ with you," he said seriously. "The moment I admitted to myself that I've been harbouring feelings for you since first year, I know you're the one. The thing is... I don't want to put pressure on you 'cause your feelings for me is still _young_."

That made her mouth shut. _How do I answer that?_ she asked herself inwardly. _Sure, I like him but..._

Draco kissed her lips quickly. "You don't have to answer that right now," he said with a smile.

She smiled, too and cupped his face. "You're my most favourite person here. You're the first person to cross my mind when I wake up, and the last before I fall asleep. I hope, for now, that's enough to give you assurance."

Draco grinned. "Thank you, Honey. Being your _most favourite_ person is enough." He pulled away and guided her to the sofa in the middle of the room. Hermione finally had the chance to take a good look of the room they were in. It was similar to Gryffindor common room, but it was in Slytherin colours.

Draco sat on the sofa and pulled her to his lap, making her shriek. "Draco!" she protested, but he tightened his hold to her waist.

"Relax!" he casually said.

"But there's another sofa," she reasoned.

"I know, but I'm not letting you go," he said against her back.

She was touched by his simple words, so she relaxed and rested her back on his body. Again, something poked her, but she tried to act naturally. "What's this place?"

"Slytherin common room," he replied against the side of her neck.

"Don't fool me. Slytherin House is in the dungeons, not on the seventh floor," she said in her professor-like tone.

Draco chuckled. "This is the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room. It's not on Potter's map and only few people know about this. Elnath showed this to me. His parents used this before as a hideout. _They_ secretly met here." And he explained how to make the room open.

"Brilliant! We can hold our private lessons here!" she said excitedly. Then, she trailed off and faced him. "Hang on. How did you know about Harry's map?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways. Don't ask. I don't want to lie to you."

She eyed him intently, but when he didn't break their eye contact, she nodded. "All right."

"Yeah, you can use this room for your first official meeting. Don't forget to include Elnath," he said.

"I won't. It's been a month since our meeting in Hogsmeade. Harry and the others got so busy with Quidditch. But I used the time to research and read more Defence books," she told him in a conversational tone.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me. I might help you."

She shifted sideways to face him in her most comfortable position. She leaned her head on his chest. "Thank you. What did I do to deserve you?"

Draco ran his hands to her hair. "You're just you: compassionate, forgiving and beautiful inside and out."

She smiled and faced him again. "Anything I can do for you to return the favour of showing me this room aside from inviting Elnath?"

He smirked. "Stay with me here... tonight "

She grinned and snuggled even more. "Sure."

So, they stayed there that night. They slept beside each other for the second time. They spent the night twice in a row and Hermione did not regret. Draco was a gentleman and that made her fell for him even more.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!

I will try to update everyday, with at least 1,500 words. My work schedule is very tight nowadays and my students make me crazy!

I teach Japanese primary, JHS and HS, by the way. :) Forgive me if I have offended anyone here, especially when I lost my temper.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

"Brilliant, Hermione!" said Harry in awe when they arrived at the Room of Requirement with Elnath, Ron and Neville.

"It was Elnath who showed it to me," she lied smoothly and smiled when Draco's face flashed in her mind.

Harry turned to her young friend timidly. "Thank you. I know you hate me and I thought Ron was right about not letting you join our group-"

"Ronald Weasley?!" she exclaimed angrily.

Ron's cheeks matched his hair and he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I just kniw that he hates us," he gestured for Elnath.

Elnath crossed his arms on his chest and raised an eyebrow while looking at her two best friends. Hermione wanted to laugh because he acted and moved so much like Draco.

"Let me tell you, Potter and Weasley that I don't really hate _you._ I just don't like your attitude and how you treat Hermione. You're lucky she's forgiving and she cares a great deal, especially for you, Harry Potter. If you're only treating her right _everyday,_ like how Neville treats her, whether she did your homework or not, then we'd be friends," he said sternly.

Hermione turned to Neville and he looked shocked. "Me?" he mouthed to her.

"You never made me cry, Neville," she told him gently. "Even when I was nagging like a mother goose." She laughed and Neville smiled timidly.

"'Mione, I'm sorry," said Harry quietly.

"Yeah, 'Mione. I'm sorry, too," said Ron.

She shrugged and placed a hand on Elnath's shoulder. "Let's go and check the room." The three Gryffindors followed her and Elnath. The Room provided them with books about defence and dark arts. It also had a large space in the middle for dueling and Death Eater dummies.

"When are we going to hold our first lesson?" asked Neville.

"Wednesday, next week," replied Harry. "We will inform everyone who attended the Hog's Head meeting."

"And what about me?" asked Elnath with raised eyebrows.

Harry looked at the younger boy reluctantly. "Of course, you're included in our meetings even if you weren't in Hog's Head Inn."

"Thanks," he replied grimly.

"I still don't understand how Hermione became friends with this brat," whispered Ron to Harry. "If only his hair was blonde, I would think he's Malfoy's younger brother."

Hermione suddenly felt nervous, but didn't show it. "Don't be ridiculous, Ron. If he's _Malfoy's_ brother, he wouldn't be friends with a Mudblood like me," she said casually.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh. That doesn't affect me anymore. Even Malfoy can say it straight to my face," she retorted.

.

"Harry. Ron. You go ahead. I'll go back to the Room of Requirement to help Elnath with his homework," she smoothly lied when they reached the seventh floor stairs after their D.A. meeting.

Ron grimaced. "You're always with him. You're not spending your time with us anymore. Now he needs your help."

"Ron, he's a first year!" she snapped back angrily. "And to be honest, I'd rather help him than edit your essay. At least he's someone younger but brilliant and he listens to me. Unlike you. You leave me with your essay and play Quidditch!"

"But when I'm free, you're not," he reasoned.

"Ron," Harry called calmly. "You promised that you'll make it up to Hermione," he reminded.

Hermione frowned. "Did he? Really?" she asked sarcastically. "When? It didn't seem that way 'cause all he did the past few weeks was to snap at and insult Elnath."

Harry sighed and turned to Ron. "Go ahead. I'll just have to speak with Hermione."

Ron glared at Harry but stomped away angrily, making Hermione more irritated.

"'Mione, look. I know Ron's being an idiot, but please try to understand what I'm about to tell you," said Harry calmly.

"All right," she replied after rolling her eyes in impatience.

"He likes you. A lot," Harry began. "And he's jealous of the attention you're giving Elnath. We know that Elnath is your friend and it is obvious that he looks up to you like an older sister. But... Ron's being Ron. He's not used to you being with other people. He wants you on our side, literally. He believes that you will eventually realize that you have feelings for him, too."

Her eyes widened like saucers and she snorted after. "What. An. Idiot. Was he really expecting me to fall for him, when in fact, he was so mad just because I agreed to ban the twins' products? He didn't even listen to my explanation. You said he really likes me? Are you sure? How come he forgot my birthday? When you like someone, you will pay attention even to the tiniest details about that person. Like how you noticed Cho's hair, her favourite Quidditch team and appreciate her when she suggested to name our group _Dumbledore's Army._ If you really like someone, you will still treat her properly, even if you weren't sure of her feelings for you. So, Harry, don't tell me like a child that Ron cares a great deal for me. 'Cause I don't see it. I don't feel it."

"'Mione, can you just give him a chance? Can you try to spend more time with him than Elnath?" Harry pleaded.

She raised her eyebrows. "No," she said firmly. With that, she turned away and left Harry in the corridors.

She ran to the half-opened oak door with tears in her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe her tears. She quickly entered and before she could close the door properly, someone hugged her from behind. By the smell and touch of the person, she knew it was Draco.

He peppered her exposed nape with kisses and ran his hands to her waist. "What took you so long?" he asked in a husky voice.

She held his one hand and turned around. Worry was evident on his face when he saw her tears. "Why are you crying?"

She wiped her tears away and forced a smile. "Nothing."

He grimaced. "Yeah, I believe you." He looked at her sternly. "Tell me, Honey."

She shook her head and pressed her lips. "I won't," she replied truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "Elnath will tell me anyway."

She gave him a pleading look. "Just forget it."

"No. Tell me," he insisted. "If I didn't hear Potter's voice by the stairs, I wouldn't insist, but I know for a fact that he's a prat."

Hermione sighed and went to the sofa. Draco followed and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She learned on his chest. "It's about Ron," she admitted.

"What did he do?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"He's just being a prat," she said casually.

"There's more to that, I know. But I can sense that he doesn't like you hanging around Elnath 'cause he's jealous," he said matter-of-factly.

She sighed. "You're right." Then she pulled away gently to face him. "But let's not talk about it."

He smirked and pinched her nose. "Right. Let's talk about _us._ Last week, I was busy practicing for Quidditch. We only met at the tree house for two hours. I've missed you, you know."

She smiled and her heart leapt when he touched her. "I've missed you, too. But not that much 'cause you've pulled me into the alcove for three days in a row."

"And snogged you senseless," he quipped with a playful smile on his lips.

" _And now,_ let's talk about something else. We finally came up with a name-"

"Dumbledore's Army," he quipped. "Elnath told me and it was Cho Chang who suggested it, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Must you really know everything?"

"Well, when you're in love with someone, you would know everything about her, what she does, where she is, what she's up to..."

"That's not a lover. That's a stalker. When you love someone, you let her tell you what she did, where she went and what she was up to," she reasoned but not rudely. She still felt happy to know that Draco wanted to be updated when it came to her.

"All right. I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "I'm just... _possessive,_ I guess."

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks. And it's fine. Now, can I tell you what we've been doing in D.A.?"

He nodded. "Yes."

And so she started telling him about their first meeting; when Cho suggested that they should name their group Dumbledore's Army because anyway, that's what the Ministry thinks- that Dumbledore is forming an army. Harry was impressed and quickly agreed, much to Ginny's disappointment, Hermione observed.

Harry taught them the Disarming Charm and to her surprise, Neville was one of the fast learners. The others were Hermione, Elnath and Cho. Ron was impatient and so was Ginny.

"'Cause they weren't able to impress the people they fancy," commented Draco.

"Harry really likes Cho, you know. And she likes him, too. I hope she'll be more understanding and patient if ever they would finally go out. Harry can be a short-tempered prat and I noticed that Cho was weepy," she told her boyfriend.

"I think they'll be good together. If Potter goes after Weaslette, they might just end up fighting 'cause she's not the type who would shut her mouth once she gets angry. Plus, she sees Potter as _The Boy Who Lived_ and he doesn't like that. On the other hand, Chang first admired Potter for his Quidditch skills," explained Draco.

Hermione stared at him amazingly. "Wow. How did you get that smart?" she teased.

He smirked. "Well, I'm the second brightest in our year and the only compatible to the brightest witch of her age."

She did something she doesn't usually do. She giggled and snuggled even close to her secret boyfriend. "I won't argue," she said against his chest contentedly."

.

"What are they singing?" Hermione shouted to Elnath as they were on the Gryffindor stands. She had to yell because many people from Slytherin, some from Hufflepuff were chanting.

" _Weasley is our king!"_ he chanted to her but not in a loud voice. It's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff but to her dismay, the Slytherins were still bullying Ron, the Keeper, by singing altogether.

 _"He can't save a single thing, that's why we all sing, Weasley is our King!"_ chanted the Slytherins and the others.

"What's their problem?" she angrily asked and gestured towards the Slytherin stand. "They're not playing but why are they insulting Ron?"

"Hermione," called Harry loudly. "Malfoy started it! I saw him giving away the badges at breakfast."

"Shite," she heard Elnath whispered. She turned and gave him a questioning look.

"He was mad 'cause Weasley wants you and was expecting that you'd fall for him!" he explained urgently. "He just wanted to teach him a lesson."

She glared and cast Silencing Charm. "Well, you tell this to your secret friend: I'm going to teach him a lesson, too. I'm not going to see him for a while! Tell him, he's crushing another person's confidence. And tell him that I'm not the type of girl who tolerates her arrogant secret boyfriend!"

Elnath looked afraid and he paled. He didn't say anything. He was looking at Hermione like he was seeing her for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Yes, I write that fast! I write everyday. :)

 **CHAPTER 12**

"But Mum, you have to forgive Dad!"

Hermione took her eyes off the book she was reading in the library and stared at Elnath with raised eyebrows. "So, we're your parents now?" she asked humourlessly.

"Oh, come on!" whined the boy. "Draco's my family and you're his girlfriend. You're like my parents here in Hogwarts. You look after me."

"He's not my boyfriend at this moment," she lied smoothly. Of course, he's still her boyfriend, but she's so mad that she wanted him to learn a lesson about crushing someone's confidence. Ron was an idiot most of the time, but he doesn't deserve to be bullied out there, while playing.

"Of course he is!" insisted Elnath. "Please forgive him, 'Mione. You know perfectly well that he couldn't ask you personally 'cause you don't go to the tree house or Room of Requirement anymore, even though you know that he's there, waiting for you."

"How can he learn and realize what I want him to realize if I show up and meet him?" she snapped.

"But how will you know that he's learned his lesson if you won't speak to him?" he retorted. "He can't approach you in public. You won't pass the alcove alone anymore."

"Time," she replied promptly. "Maybe after one more week. Meanwhile, I think I'd use the time to work on potions. Professor Snape mentioned that he's open for extra credit and if we want to experiment, we should do it in his laboratory."

"What? Professor Snape?" he exclaimed.

She looked at Elnath sternly. "Yes. Why are you so shocked?"

"It's Snape!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know he's not the nicest professor, but I can learn a lot from him."

Elnath grimaced. "I was thinking of brewing with you, for D.A. members." He sounded sad and like a seven-year old.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. Elnath didn't have friends. She was the only one he used to spend the time with. He got along with his classmates, but he didn't want to hang out with them. "All right. I'll brew potions with you. You're more fun to be with than Professor Snape. At least, you won't ridicule me."

Elnath smiled. "Thanks, 'Mione!" he said with enthusiasm.

"You're welcome."

Elnath suddenly sneered while looking behind her. He stood up. "It's time for me to go. Don't want to argue with two idiots," he muttered and collected his things.

Hermione frowned and looked around. Harry and Ron were obviously looking for her.

"Take care, 'Mione," said Elnath. "Please forgive him. Please," he added before leaving.

Hermione only nodded to the boy. If she will be honest, she would tell Elnath that she missed Draco. She missed his touch, his voice and his kisses.

 _What if he would change his mind and realize that I'm not worth it?_

She shrugged. _If it's true that he loves me, then, he would understand why I'm doing this._

.

Elnath drank the Invisibility Potion and went to the Slytherin House without any trouble. He went to find Draco's private room and went there as well without knocking. Once inside, he lifted the charm by drinking another potion.

Draco, who was reading a book on the bed and leaning on the headboard, startled. "Holy crap! What are you doing here?"

"Going to tell you about Mum, planning to take Professor Snape's offer for extra credit!" he replied urgently.

Draco frowned. "Do I have to be worried?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Weren't you listening to me the other day? I said, Professor Snape is already suspicious! I felt it the other day. He was trying Legilimency on me during Potions class, but he did not attempt anymore when he felt my barriers."

"Why didn't you confront him?"

His eyes widened. "And just prove to him that I am really skilled at Occlumency? He will bring and report me to Professor Dumbledore, or worse, he will investigate my family background all by himself! He came up with that extra credit work because he knew that Hermione would take the bait. He wants to take a good look at her memories, too!"

"All right, relax! We'll think of something," said Draco rather desperately.

He faked a sneer. "I already convinced _my mum_ to join me instead. I did my part, now do yours." He handed Draco the Invisibility Potion. He accepted it with a confused look. "Go to Mum's dormitory and talk to her. She should be with us during the holidays and learn Occlumency. I don't want to pretend and keep her in the dark anymore.

Draco looked reluctant, but a smile flashed on his face- the smile Elnath saw he only wore when Hermione was around.

.

Hermione lied down on her bed after changing into pyjamas. She closed her four-poster bed and picked _Tales of Beadle the Bard_ under her pillow. She held it close to her chest and lied on her side.

 _Weird. Why do I smell Draco's scent?_ she thought.

Then, suddenly, the image of Draco Malfoy, sitting on her bed, only wearing his green silk pyjamas and ruffled platinum blonde hair appeared, causing her to shriek and sat up and her eyes widened like saucers. He placed a finger on his lips, silently telling her to be quiet.

"Draco?" she frowned and whispered, sounding uncertain.

"Honey," he whispered gently.

She closed her eyes, secretly enjoying the sound of the voice she missed so much. Then, she felt his fingers in her right cheek and they traveled to her ear, tucking her curls behind. She felt him come closer and then, she inhaled his scent. "I've missed you," he croaked.

She swallowed and bit her lower lip. _Shall I tell him that I've missed him, too? What about making him realize that what he did to Ron was a serious offense?_

"Please, tell me you missed, me, too," he begged.

She opened her eyes, only to meet those grey eyes she loved and missed so much. Draco's hair was ruffled and there were dark circles below his eyes.

"What have you been doing? Looks like you haven't been sleeping well," she said with disapproval in her tone.

"Can't sleep when I know that you're really mad," he admitted.

She wanted to hug him right then and there, but she put on her brave look. "You should've realized that no matter how annoyed I was with Ron, he's still my friend. He doesn't deserve to be humiliated like that," she said calmly.

Draco's facial expression relaxed and he nodded. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear it when I heard Weasley telling the twins about you. He was bragging that if you'd see him with another girl, you'd cry and finally admit your feelings for him." He sounded annoyed on the last part.

"You know for a fact that he's a prat. You're brilliant and of all people, you should know that I'm not going after a wizard like Ron because you're the only one I want," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco's face brightened and he looked surprised. Hermione finally reached out to cup his cheeks. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he said, sounding a bit desperate.

"Don't ever do something like that to my friends, again."

He smiled- the smile he only reserved for her- and then he nodded. "As much as I hate Potter and Weasley and all the bloody Gryffindors, except you, I promise not to insult them like that anymore. But if someone hurts you, expect me to break the promise."

"If someone hurts me, expect me to break his nose."

Draco chuckled and then pulled her face closer. Soon, their lips met and they both kissed each other hungrily. They kissed each other like there's no tomorrow. They touched each other they way they never did before. And soon, they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews.

To those who don't like my Harry and Ron, I tell you this: **this is Fanfiction and almost Alternate Universe.** It's hard to make Harry and Ron really good friends when I'm making Hermione in love with Draco. Hiw will she turn to Draco if Harry and Ron were really good? And Hermione doesn't cry all the time. She is feisty but has a big heart. She doesn't cry for no reason.

That's all.

 **CHAPTER 13**

"Focus on your happiest memory, 'Mione," Harry instructed beside her. "It should also be a strong one, too."

She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. She thought of her parents, they weren't in Britain, but were safe, as Professor Dumbledore promised. She would see them in summer. She doesn't have to be worried. They are safe.

 _I have my friends,_ she said to herself inwardly. Then, the images of two people came to her mind: Draco and Elnath. She remembered her first encounter of the two of them on the train. Draco said that he wanted them to be secret friends. Elnath told her that he's a half-blood and Draco's not _that_ bad. She also thought of her birthday; of how she celebrated it at the tree house with him. She also remembered the day when Elnath said that she and Draco were like his parents. It sounded weird, but Hermione felt a different kind of happiness when she heard that.

 _Draco and Elnath. They are my family,_ she thought positively. She opened her eyes and raised her wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " she chanted.

A silver mist erupted slowly from the tip of her wand. It grew bigger and bigger until it formed a tiny four-legged animal with a squashed head and bottle brush tail. It jumped and walked around the Room of Requirement like a playful cat, bumping on to other D.A. members' feet.

"Crookshanks!" exclaimed Elnath on her side. Mist D.A. members eyed the silver animal with amazement.

"Fantastic, Hermione!" said Harry merrily. "Your Patronus is your pet."

She beamed at her friends. "Thanks, Harry!" Then, she turned to Elnath. "Funny, you're included in my happy memories," she whispered.

Elnath's face lightened up and he smiled genuinely. "Thanks, 'Mione. Don't tell Draco. He might kill me," he said in jest.4

He ruffled the boy's hair. "He won't. I've got you. So, what's your Patronus?" she asked.

He smirked and took two steps backwards. The raised his wand and said the incantation. A silver mist erupted from the tip of his wand and it formed a big, four-legged, spotted wild cat with sleek fur.

"A leopard?" she asked, shocked.

Elnath turned to her timidly. "Mum said it suits me." Then, he seemed to have realized something because his facial expression changed.

"Your mum?" she asked in a confused look and tone. "Do you already know the Patronus Charm even before Hogwarts?"

Elnath bit his lower lip and looked at her with guilt. "I don't want to lie to you, so please don't ask anymore," he pleaded.

Hermione eyed the boy sternly. "All right." But it didn't sound fine.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," said Elnath, reaching for her hand. "I promise to tell you once you've mastered Occlumency."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, you two! Are you still with us?" called Ron loudly.

Elnath scowled at Ron. "No. We're in another universe where a wizard named Ronald Weasley do not exist," he retorted.

Hermione looked at the boy with disapproval. "Elnath..."

"I'm sorry. I just hate the way Weasley looks at you," he said nonchalantly, in front of all D.A. members. "He looks at you like he owns you."

Rob whispered something to Harry, Fred and George who were on his side and his faced was red, which matched his hair.

"Elnath, that's not a good thing to say," she scolded the boy. "Apologize."

Elnath grimaced before turning to Ron. "Sorry, Weasley. Just don't act like you own Hermione 'cause you'll never be his type."

"Elnath!" she exclaimed.

But the boy only smirked and walked to the other side of the room to read one of the books from the shelf.

Hermione went to Ron and Harry. "Just don't mind him that much," she said. "He can be misunderstood most of the time."

Harry nodded and eyed the boy. "He reminds me a lot of Malfoy. I don't know why."

Ron scowled. "Harry, that boy makes Malfoy look... kinder."

Harry snorted. "Just because you don't like each other means he's worse than Malfoy."

"Harry's right, Ron," she quipped.

"And Ron, if I were you, I would stop acting like a jealous boyfriend over a first year," advised Harry. For that, Hermione thanked him and squeezed his hand, to which Ron glared again.

.

"Are you saying that _we_ taught you the Patronus Charm? Hermione and I?" asked Draco in disbelief as the silver leopard faded away slowly.

"Yup," replied Elnath. "In another time."

He frowned slightly. "But you went to a Muggle school."

Elnath rolled his eyes. "Yes. But in other people's eyes, I don't look like _this._ I can already do magic at eight years old 'cause my parents trained me how to protect myself. Remember, Voldemort ruled in my time. So, _our_ house, or shall I say, _houses,_ were heavily protected. We can do untraceable magic."

"That's brilliant, but it sounded like we were never safe."

Elnath shook his head. "We weren't. Always had to be cautious before opening the door, before leaving the house."

"If we were very cautious, then how on Earth did the Death Eaters captured your parents? Us," asked Draco.

Elnath sighed. "Ronald Weasley."

He frowned but didn't say anything. Elnath continued. "I wasn't sure how Mum found him, but Mum had her way of keeping tabs on her friends, like the Weasleys, Neville, Luna and the Lupins. She found Ronald unconscious and badly injured in Hoia Forest, Transylvania. That time, we were hiding in Hungary, so we're close. Anyway, she bought Ronald to our house and healed him. When he woke up, Dad and I were invisible for a few days. Mum told him about her life little by little and everything seemed all right; he still couldn't believe that Mum's alive. They all thought she was captured and killed. However, a week after his arrival, Mum told him about her and Dad, Weasley was furious and accused Mum of _many_ things; one was betrayal. He was so angry and Dad showed up to defend Mum. Then, Weasley said out loud Voldemort's name, which was a taboo, so the Death Eaters appeared right in front of them." His voice was cracking. It was still a painful memory for him; the last day he saw his parents. He lost them because of Ronald Weasley. Now, seeing Weasley act like he owns his sixteen-year old mother makes him really angry. He wanted to slap him, or beat him up. But he kept on reminding himself that this Ronald Weasley was still innocent.

Draco sighed and looked speechless. He reached out and gave him a hug. For the very first time. Elnath hugged his _father_ back and started to cry silently.

"Things won't be the same," he heard Draco promised. "We will not let the Dark Lord rule our world."

Elnath nodded and hugged Draco tighter. "We'll save Mum."

"We'll save your Mum," he agreed.

.

Hermione nervously sat on the train, fiddling the hem of her jumper. She's going to her secret boyfriend's house. Crookshanks leapt from Elnath's lap to hers. She smiled and played with her pet's fur. "How did you know that I'm nervous, Crooks?" she chuckled.

"It shows," said Elnath, who was reading a book, without looking at her.

"I'm not sure if she will accept me," she replied shortly.

Elnath placed his book down on his lap and turned to her. "She will like you. Gran- I mean, Aunt Cissy may look intimidating and Muggle-hater, but that's only because her husband was around. She will like and accept you like the way she accepted me."

She sighed. "I really hope so."

"What did you tell Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

"That my parents wanted me to be home 'cause we'll go to Italy for the holidays and that you'll be staying with us for a few days."

"Weren't they jealous because your parents never invited them over?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." Just then, the compartment door opened, but they couldn't see anyone. After a few seconds, it closed again and Draco appeared in front of them.

Elnath left her side and transferred to the vacant seat across from her. Draco looked at Elnath appreciatively before turning to her. He sat beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Hey."

"Hi," she greeted back. "How was it, sharing a compartment with your Slytherin friends?"

He grimaced. "Not really friends. But it was boring, listening to Pansy and Blaise's _love story_ and to Theo, bragging about his father being trusted by the Dark Lord. They were kind of expecting me to say something back."

"Did you say something?" asked Elnath.

"Course, I did," he replied. "Told them that the Dark Lord's our guest at the manor and I'm looking forward to meet him. But hopefully, before he could even request father to bring me to him, he's finished."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with a shocked expression. Draco frowned. "What? Were you expecting me to be one of them? Or to support the Dark Lord?" he asked and sounded offended.

She shook her head. "No, of course. But I wasn't expecting to hear that from you."

"As much as I hate Potter and most people on the light side, I am still hoping that they, or _you_ will defeat the Dark Lord. I want to live in peace, you know. Just like the others."

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lived happily ever after," came Elnath's voice from behind the book.

Hermione chuckled and Draco playfully hit him with another book.

Time flew so fast. Draco left the compartment before the train pulled on the station. She helped Elnath with his trunk and he carried Crookshanks and his cage. He instructed her to go to the public toilet and wait there. She bid Neville and Luna goodbye- Harry and the Weasleys weren't on the train and she didn't know why. She went to breakfast two days ago, unable to find Harry and any of the Weasleys. She thought of asking Professor McGonagall but she couldn't get her alone because Umbridge would always come. It was like the toaf knew what she planned to do.

Elnath and Draco came in a few minutes later. They used the Invisibility potion she and Elnath brewed weeks ago.

"How are we going to travel?" she asked.

"Apparition," Draco replied while placing his trunk on his side. "Tippy!"

An house-elf wearing a pink tutu appeared in front of her secret boyfriend. "Master!" she cried happily.

Draco smiled and looked down at the bowing elf. "Hello, Tippy! How are you?"

"Tippy is happy, Master, because Tippy see you again! Also, Master Elnath is here! It is nice to see you, Master Elnath!"

Hermione was surprised of so many things. One: the house-elf was wearing clean clothes. Two: Draco, an arrogant and pure-blood boy whose father was cruel to Dobby, was friendly towards the elf. Three: the elf looked so happy, unlike the elves she saw before.

"It's good to see you, too, Tippy. I've missed your pancakes," replied Elnath kindly.

"Tippy is happy to know!" the elf replied.

"We will have a guest at home," said Draco and he stepped towards her. He also placed an arm around her waist. "Tippy, I'd like you to meet Hermione, my girlfriend. Hermione, meet Tippy, my house-elf."

The elf's eyes widened like saucers, but she smiled after. "Tippy is happy to meet Master Draco's mate!"

Hermione smiled reluctantly and looked at Draco. "Mate?"

"Elf magic, Missy," replied the elf. "Tippy can feel that you are my master's mate!"

"That's enough, Tippy," said Draco gently. "Let's not shock Hermione," he said in jest.

"Of course, Master," replied the elf. "Shall we go home, Master? Mistress is waiting for her boys and their guest."

Draco nodded. "We shall."

Tippy offered his hands to Draco and Elnath. The two boys took the tiny hands. Draco protectively tightened his hold to her. "Tippy is going to take us home. Close your eyes," he said sweetly.

She did. And she felt her surroundings moving and her stomach twisting. She suddenly felt the urgent need to vomit. Then, after a few minutes, it stopped, so she opened her eyes. She found herself on the doorstep of a big cottage. The door opened and they entered.

"Draco, darling?" called a woman's voice from inside.

"Yes, Mother," he replied and entered the house.

Hermione stayed at where she was standing. Elnath came to her side. "Time to meet the mother-in-law," he teased and guided her into the house.

.

 _ **Am I the only one who's having a hard time creating a new entry for the Doc Manager?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I am still having a hard time posting a new Doc Manager entry.

 **CHAPTER 14**

Hermione was led by Elnath to the sitting room. There, she found Draco's mother. She already saw her during the Quidditch World Cup but she was a snobbish and bored woman back then. She still had the same features: long platinum blonde hair, like Draco's; blue eyes, patrician nose, heart-shaped face and a prominent window's peak. She was dressed in an elegant set of witch's robes.

 _She somehow looks like Mrs. Black,_ she thought, remembering the portrait of Sirius's mother at Grimmauld Place and the nickname Fred and George gave the old woman. _But I hope she's not crazy like Wally._ She laughed inwardly.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the older witch said kindly. She's not as welcoming as Mrs. Weasley simply because she's poised and moved with grace. "It's nice to finally meet you." She offered her hand and Hermione took it.

She smiled timidly. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you, as well. Please call me Hermione."

Mrs. Malfoy's smile widened. "In that case, Hermione, please call me 'Cissy'."

Hermione was shocked, but she didn't show it. She caught Draco and Elnath beamed at each other. She nodded politely to her boyfriend's mother. "Thank you, Cissy."

"You're welcome, dear. I'm happy because Draco _finally_ brought home a girlfriend."

Hermione gave them a confused look. _How many girlfriends did he have before me?_

It seemed that Cissy knew what she was thinking, so she laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I confused you, dear. What I meant was, I'm happy that Draco finally has a girlfriend and he was such a dear to bring her to our house. You are his first girlfriend, dear," she explained.

"Oh." Hermione felt her cheeks blush and she smiled timidly.

"I was hoping we would get to know each other well by going to some places like Paris and Milan; talking about books and of course, shopping. But Draco informed me that you needed to learn Occlumency as soon as possible because of your current situation," said Cissy.

"Thank you, Cissy. Your ideas were wonderful," she said politely and carefully. "Occlumency is more important and when I'm already adept to it, we can push through your plans."

Cissy beamed and hugged her. "Clever." She pulled away and eyed her the way her mother would look at her. "Come on. I'll show you your room and you can relax today. We'll begin our lessons tomorrow." She turned to the boys. "Go to your room, boys. You'll see Hermione after an hour for dinner."

With Cissy's hand still on her shoulder, she walked padt the boys and gave them a nervous smile. They winked at her and went upstairs.

.

"Hey, where's Mum?" Elnath whispered after looking around the dining hall.

"Outside. Training," replied Draco after sipping his tea.

"Very early," he commented. "I hope she will be able to help Potter with his Occlumency one day."

Draco frowned. "Is that one of the reasons why Potter wasn't able to defeat the Dark Lord? Because his thoughts weren't safe?"

He shrugged. "Kind of. And then they did not have Mum around, so nobody helped Potter and Weasley destroy the Horcruxes. They only managed to destroy one: the locket. But the others, I think they could've found and destroy them if Mum was around."

"Nobody taught Potter the art of Occlumency?" asked Draco with a tone of disbelief.

"Someone did, but wasn't encouraging and Potter hated him," he said with a shrug.

"Your father," muttered Draco.

He grimaced. "Snape. He's not my father!" he exclaimed. He really felt insulted and angry whenever Draco, his Dad, would say that his father was Snape. _He was just an unwilling sperm donor,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry!" replied a shocked Draco. "I didn't mean to..."

He scowled. "My Dad never saw me as another wizard's son," he said in a low voice.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist," said Draco calmly. "I'm sorry, all right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Draco shook his head and smirked. "You remind me so much of my younger self."

"Well, I was raised by a Malfoy."

"And you're a Malfoy," said Draco. "Anyway, so, you were telling me about Snape. He taught Potter Occlumency. What happened?"

He sneered, remembering his mother's story. "Potter was such a nosy, annoying and idiot boy. He was very curious of what Snape was hiding in the Penseive during their private lessons. He saw Snape's worst memory; he caught him and threw him out. Since then, Snape stopped teaching Potter. And I hate him for not learning a single thing about Occlumency. He didn't listen to Mum, and it almost cost her her life," he said in his serious tone.

Draco's eyes widened like saucers and worry was evident on his face. "What happened- or will happen- to Hermione?"

"I won't let that happen," he swore. "If I had to punch Potter, or bind him, just to stop him from going to the Ministry, I will," he replied instead.

"Tell me what happened," insisted Draco.

He sighed. _If Dad wants to help and if it involves Mum, of course he needs to know,_ he decided. "Sometime in June, during your fifth year, the Dark Lord planted a fake memory in Potter's mind and it involved Sirius Black, his godfather. In his dream, or memory, Sirius was being punished by the Dark Lord in the Department of Mysteries. Potter thought it was real, just like when he saw Mr. Weasley being beaten by Nagini few days ago. So, he decided to go to the Ministry and rescue Sirius-"

"What an idiot!" interrupted Draco.

"-But as usual, Mum stopped him. She said that it might be a trap; that he should think about it logically, but Potter was no logical person. He's an idiot, so he insisted on going to the Ministry. Mum, again, stopped him. She said that they should check on the Grimmauld Place first for Sirius before going to the Ministry. The idiot used the Pink Toad's Floo with the help of his friends. But his biggest mistake was his first question to Kreacher: 'Where is Sirius? Is he at the Ministry?' Kreacher, who hated Sirius so much, said 'yes'. And Potter and five D.A. members went to the Ministry and fought the Death Eaters, including your father. Mum was severely injured. Had Dolohov cast the curse verbally, she would've died. But Mum was able to silence him before the incident. Neville Longbottom carried Mum, who was already unconscious. She was the last to recover among them. Potter had scratches. He wasn't badly injured, but he lost his godfather. In the end, he told Mum that he should've listened to her."

Draco looked downhearted. It was like the things he said _really_ happened. His Dad raked his hair with his fingers and sighed heavily. "If that happens again, I'm gonna murder Potter," he muttered.

"You don't have to. I will do everything I can to stop him. He will listen to Mum this time and I will prove her right," he swore.

"I'll help you. I can't let anything bad happen to Hermione."

He nodded. "Of course. Now you know why I hate Potter so much."

Draco nodded. "After her Occlumency lessons, what do we tell her first? Your Mum."

"Professor Dumbledore said that we should keep my identity a secret first, until she's totally safe from the _incident_. It means after July the Sixteenth. For now, tell her about which side you are. You can tell her everything, except for my identity and for the things I told you about the future," he replied.

Draco shook his head. "I hate keeping her in the dark, you know. She will surely understand you, but what about me? She might get mad."

"I hate keeping secrets, too, you know! As much as I want to hug my mother, I can't," he croaked. "And don't worry about your relationship. You're sincere. It was Professor Dumbledore who advised us to keep things from her, until it's time."

Draco snorted. "So, we're going to point our fingers to the headmaster."

"These were all his ideas," he reminded his dad. "After all," he added.

Draco sighed. "Yeah. All his."

.

Hermione fell on her bed and stared closed her eyes. _Finally. Rest,_ she thought. She felt so exhausted because of the Occlumency lessons. Learning Occlumency was so draining and could give her a severe headache. She had to eat a lot and get eight hours of sleep to be able to function well. It was more draining than running or playing any kind of sports. Sometimes, during the lessons, when Cissy invaded her mind, she felt like her brain was being twisted. Cissy said that it wasn't usually like that, but they had to hurry up. She had to learn fast, hence the pain.

She heard a knock on the door, but didn't have the energy to get up. "Come in," she called out loud.

The door creaked open and close. "Honey?" she heard Draco's voice.

She opened her eyes and tilted to look at the side where the door was. "Hey."

"Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly and quickly came to her side.

"No. Just tired. Really tired," she replied in a very low voice.

Draco sat on the bed and cradled her head. "I'm sorry that you have to learn this fast and quick," he said sincerely and started massaging her temples with his talented fingers.

She smiled while eyes were closed. "Not your fault. In fact, I'm glad that I have the chance to learn this. My thoughts will be safe. I just hope that Harry would also learn Occlumency."

"Maybe you can teach him," he suggested.

She smiled again. "Draco Malfoy, suggesting to his secret girlfriend about teaching his school nemesis the art of Occlumency."

"Newsflash," he chuckled.

She laughed and grabbed his arms. She held them and opened her eyes to stare at his beautiful grey ones. "I love you," she said our of nowhere. She was also surprised by her own words. When she stared at his warm grey eyes, she was lost in love and felt the urge to say the words.

Draco looked at her in disbelief.

She slowly sat up and faced him. "I'm sorry if I realized just now. But yes, I love you and I'm falling in love more and more each day."

Draco smiled, but didn't say anything. He cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips met and he traced the corners of her mouth with expert strokes of his tongue. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth for him. His tongue explored further inside as Hermione's arms wrapped around his back. As their kiss became more and more heated, he laid her on the bed and pressed his body over her. Hermione felt _something_ poked her belly, but instead of pushing him away, she parted her legs slightly and _it_ poked her even more. Realizing what just happened, they both broke the kiss and stared to each other's eyes. "I'm sorry," whispered Draco.

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't be."

"We should probably stop right now, before something happens," he suggested carefully.

She nodded. "Yeah." She released Draco and he sat up. She sat up as well on the bed and leaned on the headboard. Draco imitated her and they sat side by side, holding hands, not saying anything. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. They stroked each other's hands and shared a chaste kiss. Soon, Draco spotted a book on her bedside table. He picked it up and started to read to her, just like when they were at Hogwarts, until Hermione drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** My problem with the Document Manager has been fixed. Thanks to those who sent me messages. Kisses from Draco.

 **CHAPTER 15**

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up very early with a pile of presents on the foot of her bed. She saw cards from her parents. Before leaving Hogwarts for the holidays, Professor Dumbledore handed her the Christmas package from her parents which he personally collected. There were also presents from Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Cho and of course, Elnath. She felt a different kind of excitement upon seeing Draco's present, but she promised Elnath last night that they would open presents together, so, she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to change.

After half an hour, when she was dressed up for the day, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Elnath, smiling brightly and carrying his pile of gifts. "Happy Christmas, 'Mione!" he greeted cheerfully.

Hermione smiled affectionately and leaned forward to kiss the boy on both cheeks. "Happy Christmas, Elnath. Come in, let's open presents together!"

She stepped aside and Elnath walked into the room and sat on her bed woth his presents. "Where's Draco?" she asked casually.

"With his Mum in the study," replied the boy. "Black family tradition. Parents and children open presents together."

She smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "So, just for today, I'm your mother."

Elnath smiled. "Well, we're both guests here, so might as well do the ritual together."

They started opening their presents. She first opened her mother's. It was another silk scarf and a Muggle book called _"Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus"._

"Mun sent me a book about dating!" she gasped.

Elnath laughed. "Of course. She isn't here to give you a lecture and probably she's worried after reading your letters about your boyfriend."

She looked at the boy. "Probably. As much as I miss her, I'm thankful that she's not here 'cause she would probably insist on meeting Draco as soon as she heard about my dating life." She chuckled, remembering her old-schooled mother. She reached out for the next present, which was from her dad, and opened it. Another book and a new pair of trainers. Harry sent her an Arithmancy book. Ron's present was a perfume.

"A perfume?" scowled Elnath. "Urgh! He's really not giving up."

She frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Elnath grimaced. "Pure-blood tradition. For those who weren't well-off, like the Malfoys, perfume is a common gift to the girl they like, during special occasions."

"What about rich families?" she asked curiously.

"Jewelries," he replied.

Now, he was really curious about Draco's present, so she continued opening the others. Ginny sent her new set of quills. Neville's present was a box of strawberry-filled chocolate balls from _Honeydukes_ ; Cho's was a box of sweets and Elnath gave her a leather-bound planner.

"Thanks for this," she told him appreciatively.

"Thanks for the _Advanced Transfiguration_ book as well," he replied with a wink. "And now, time to open Draco's present," he teased.

She smiled and opened the small package with excitement. She tore the green paper and found a small velvet box. She looked at Elnath nervously. He only smiled and nodded to encourage her to go on. She opened the red velvet box and found a pair of earrings with Sapphire stone.

"Jewelries," said Elnath. "He really likes you."

"Nope. He really _loves_ you," came a familiar voice from the doorway, causing Hermione to blush.

"Whatever you say," replied Elnath and he stood up and collected his presents. "It's my cue to leave. See you later, 'Mione!"

"See you later," she replied and Elnath left the room. Draco walked towards her like a Muggle ramp model, wearing his usual attire: cashmere grey sweater and black trousers.

"Happy Christmas," he greeted when he sat on the edge of the bed, facing her.

"Happy Christmas," she replied. Draco reached out to hug her. She hugged him back and nuzzled into his neck. Then, they broke apart. He eyed the box in her hands.

"They're beautiful," she said fondly. "Thank you so much."

Draco smiled and pinched her nose playfully. "Put them on. Your second present is waiting downstairs."

She slightly frowned. "My second present?" she asked, confused. "What is it?"

"Will tell you later," was his only reply.

She nodded and gave him a look of affection as she put on her earrings and fixed her things on the bed before going downstairs with Draco. He held her hand like a true gentleman, as always. Elnath was waiting at the foot of the stairs and looking at them with a different kind of happiness in his eyes.

 _Why is he looking at us like we're his parents?_ she wondered.

 _You're imagining things, Hermione,_ the logical part of her mind said. _You're reading Lavender's Muggle pocketbooks too much._

Since her relationship with Draco started, she got curious about dating, so she borrowed some of Lavender's Muggle pocketbooks. No, she wasn't a Muggle-born, but a half-blood. She knew some stuff about Muggles like make-up, fashion and fiction novels.

"Hey, are you all right?" came Elnath's voice.

She drifted away from her musings and turned to face Elnath. "I'm fine." Then, she turned to Draco. "Can you tell me now about my second present?"

Draco nodded and led her in front of the door of Cissy's study, where they would usually have their Occlumency lessons. She looked at him and Elnath with confusion. "What's my second present?" she asked again.

Draco smiled and squeezed her hand. "The truth."

Before Hermione could open her mouth to ask, Elnath opened the door and there, inside, she saw two people waiting for them: Cissy and... Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger," he greeted and as usual, his blue eyes were twinkling.

"Hermione, dear. Happy Christmas," said Cissy who walked towards her to give her a brief hug.

"Happy Christmas, Cissy, Professor Dumbledore," she managed to say, though still surprised.

"Have a seat, dears," said Cissy to her, Draco and Elnath.

The three of them sat on the couch across from the adults. The two boys sat on her both sides.

"Hermione, dear, we decided to tell you the truth now that you know how to Occlude..."

For half an hour, Hermione listened to Cissy and Professor Dumbledore. She wasn't expecting that Draco and his mother would turn to the headmaster and work for the Order, against the dark side. All along, she thought they were just against Voldemort, but wouldn't think of helping the light side. Professor Dumbledore also told her that the only people who knew about Cissy being a member of the Order were the Tonkses: Nymphadora, Andromeda and Ted.

"I don't work like Severus," she told her. "But I have to show up in public at least twice a month with Lucius. Also, during events, I have to throw a party at the manor. Lucius was waiting for Draco to come of age before presenting him to the Dark Lord. That's a part of our agreement. As long as Draco's still a minor, he's under my custody."

"But what will happen once he turns seventeen?" she asked in a desperate tone. _Does he need to be a double agent like Professor Snape?_

"Our goal is to defeat Lord Voldemort before Draco and Harry turn seventeen," said Professor Dumbledore. "It is imperative that we defeat him before the end of your sixth year. Draco will be safe and doesn't have to follow his father's orders. On the other hand, Harry's protection will expire once he comes of age."

She slightly frowned. "Professor, when you said _protection,_ it was the sacrifice of his mother, right?" she asked carefully.

The headmaster nodded. "Indeed, Miss Granger. The reason why Harry has to live and go back to his relatives every year was Lily Potter's protection. As long as he's with Petunia, he won't be killed by Lord Voldemort."

"I know you're worried about Draco, dear," said Cissy gently. "He will never have to follow his father's orders, once we defeat the Dark Lord. I won't let my only son join them, even if it's against his will."

She gave Cissy an appreciative smile. Draco squeezed her hand, as if telling her not to worry.

"Just continue with the charade. Act like you truly hate each other in school to avoid suspicions," advised the headmaster. "And everything will be all right."

They all nodded, even Elnath who was very quiet and never interrupted the conversation. He looked like a tamed lamb in front of Cissy and the headmaster.

"Professor, before I forget, I want to ask about Harry and the Weasleys. What happened to them?" she asked before the headmaster could stand and say goodbye.

"Ah," he said calmly. "Yes, you deserve to know."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for keeping you wait. I really appreciate your reviews!

 **CHAPTER 16**

"Hey, kiddo!"

Elnath turned around and saw Draco walking towards him. He was sitting on the grass and reading a potions book in the garden. "Hey," he greeted back.

Draco sat beside him on the ground. "Sorry, couldn't open presents with you and 'Mione earlier. She might be suspicious."

"It's fine, Dad. At least now, we're keeping only two secrets from her: about my identity and how I was conceived," he said gently.

Draco sighed. "Professor Dumbledore told us to wait until she's safe from that incident."

"Yeah," he replied. "Is she still speaking with Professor Dumbledore?"

His dad's face fell. "She left with the headmaster to see Potter and the Weasleys."

"What?!" he almost yelled. He stood up and looked at Draco furiously. "When is she coming back? Why didn't she tell me? Why is she going there? Mr. Weasley was safe and the headmaster made sure of it!"

"Calm yourself, dear," came a female voice from behind. He turned around and saw his Grandma Cissy.

"But, Gran!" he protested.

"Your mother will come back tonight. Her friends need her right now. They're still shocked with what happened and Albus advised Hermione to show up and cheer them up."

"I really hate this! Those bunch of redheads only care about _The Boy Who Lived._ They don't really care about her. If only I can tell her the truth, I'll be her priority!" he whined. He really hated it when his mother cared for the family who only welcomed her to their house because of Harry Potter.

"Elnath, I understand how you're feeling right now," said his Gran. "But please also understand that Hermione has to show up to her friends."

"And act like Potter's mother," he added grimly. "I'm going to my room." His dad and gran didn't stop him. He marched to his room on the second floor and lied on the bed.

A month ago, during one of his meetings with Professor Dumbledore, he told him about Voldemort's pet, Nagini and how it attacked Mr. Weasley during his secret Order duty at the Department of Mysteries in his time; all based on his mother's words. His mother also told him about Harry Potter's 'vision' and ability to connect into the Dark Lord's mind. He was able to see the attack in his dream.

Professor Dumbledore promised Elnath that Mr. Weasley will be safe, but Professor Snape will tell the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord that he was bitten. They staged Mr. Weasley's attack and the _thing_ that Nagini bit was a transfigured dead animal, courtesy of the Transfiguration Master himself, Professor Dumbledore. And indeed, Potter _of this time_ had a vision of the attack. Professor Dumbledore told the Weasleys, Potter and selected Order members that he learned about Voldemort's plan to send Nagini at the DoM because Professor Snape, their spy.

 _"But Professor Snape will be suspicious. He will insist that you tell him how you knew about it," he said to Professor Dumbledore during their meeting._

 _"Yes. I have already figured that out," the headmaster replied calmly. "I know Severus very well. But if I tell him that it's not safe to reveal, he wouldn't insist. He will only get mad, but he will respect my decision."_

 _"I just hope that Snape won't try to look into my mind again," he murmured._

 _"Professor Snape, Elnath," he reminded him._

 _He rolled his eyes. "Professor Snape," he said bitterly._

"Now, the Weasleys are worried about their safety. Potter's thinking that he's gone crazy," he said to himself with annoyance. "Those people... they always have to take my mum away from me. Perhaps, Dad was right. There will never be a universe or timeline where we will be happy with the idiots."

Elnath fell asleep that afternoon. He woke up in the evening and found his favourite couple on the couch in the sitting room, snuggling. "Hey, lovebirds!" he called from the stairs.

The two turned their heads. "You're awake," said Draco.

He walked towards them. "So, how are they?" he asked his mum casually, but deep inside, he wanted to tell her off for not letting him know that she was leaving.

In his past life, he may be an arrogant boy and so full of himself, like his Dad, but he loved his mother dearly. More than anyone else in the world, Hermione Granger was Elnath Granger-Malfoy's favourite person. Kids in Muggle school teased him for being a "Momma's Boy", but that was fine. However, it didn't mean that he loved his father less. He loved his father, Draco Malfoy, so much. He was actually very grateful that he accepted him and treated him like his own son. It's just that, he cannot live without his mother. Even as a little boy, he couldn't sleep and eat without his mother.

"You mean, Harry and the Weasleys? They're _trying_ to be okay, especially Harry. Ginny was actually expecting me to stay for a few days because Harry won't speak to anyone. He only came out of the room when I arrived," she said with worry all over her face.

He scowled. "I wasn't aware that you're Potter's mother," he said bitterly, but Draco shot him a piercing glare. Elnath's facial expression softened. "Sorry. It's just that... sometimes I think you're helping them _too_ much and they don't deserve it."

Hermione frowned and eyed him intently. "It's fine. I know that you're worried for me. I'm your mother for today, aren't I?" she said casually, but her facial expressions tell him that she was suspicious.

Elnath pressed his lips together. _Shit. She knows something's not right! Of course, she's a smart witch!_ he thought.

"Honey, don't mind him," came Draco's bored voice. "Let's go and help Mother in the kitchen. You wouldn't think that she likes cooking, but she cooks very well."

Hermione smiled at Draco and they went to the kitchen arm-in-arm.

.

"Elnath!" hissed Draco in o the darkness.

He reached for the lamp shade on his side table and sat up straight. "Dad?" he asked sleepily.

He saw his familiar figure coming towards him and then sat on the edge of his bed. "You have to be careful, you know," he said in a serious tone. "Hermione already thinks that you're in a dodgy situation. Don't make it worse. Try harder to manage your feelings."

He sighed and looked at his father with guilt. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I miss her. I miss my mum already."

Draco placed an arm around his shoulders. "I know, buddy. I can't imagine how life would be without Mother. But on the brighter side, you're close to her heart. She appreciates you."

"How did you know that she's already suspicious, other than the incident earlier?" he asked.

"I saw her in the library and eventually, she fell asleep there. She was holding a book on time-travel. But don't worry. She wouldn't figure it out that soon. You're the first and only time-traveler who reached this far."

"I really hate keeping secrets from her," he said again.

"I know, buddy. I hate this, too. But we have to do this because Professor Dumbledore thinks it's for her own good. We have to keep her safe first, before letting her know."

Elnath could only nod in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:I** don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N** :Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really don't know why some users' reviews didn't appear on the Reviews page until this morning. Maybe something was wrong with the website.

For those who don't like my Harry and Ron, again, you may leave. Yeah, I know that Harry was a good person but this is FanFiction. If you're a die-hard Harry and Weasleys fan, this is not for you.

 **CHAPTER 17**

Elnath was staring at Hermione three tables ahead in the library. She was reading something and was too engrossed until Potter and Weasley came. He was disguised as Goyle. The real Goyle was currently sleeping in his room in the Slytherin House. Nobody will check. Draco made sure of it. In Slytherin House, rich pure-blood children paid for their own room after second year because they weren't used to sharing a room with anyone. That's why Elnath was able to sneak and speak with his father whenever he wanted to and he could disguise as Goyle.

"She's fine. Don't worry about her," said Draco beside him who was doing his Arithmancy homework. He violently crossed out what he wrote on the parchment and crumpled it. "Shite. I can't do the homework with her 'cause she's busy helping Potter with Occlumency," he heard his dad murmured.

He sighed. "Funny, isn't it? In another time, we're her family. But here, Potter's her priority."

Draco threw the crumpled paper on the table and slumped back on his chair lazily. "If only Potter isn't a stubborn brat, I would've actually liked him as a friend. He listens to Hermione now. Finally, The Boy Who Lived realized that Hermione's more sensible than Weasley."

"You know, I pity that bloke, Weasley," he said, surprising Draco. "He was overshadowed by his brothers. Bill Weasley was a Head Boy, Charlie was a Quidditch Captain and prefect. Percy was a Head Boy, too. The twins didn't finish school in my time but were successful with their business for a few years, before the Dark Lord ruled. They were able to give their parents a taste of comfortable life. And Ginny. She was the daughter they've always wanted. So, Ron was left out. The only thing he was so proud of was his friendship with Harry. He welcomed Harry in their home even if he was already overshadowed by his six siblings. Then, there was Mum. She was brilliant and a loyal friend. Ronald saw her as an ideal wife."

"A trophy wife," murmured Draco. "Just like Mother. Father wanted her by his side because she came from an old and rich pure-blood family." He sneered.

Elnath nodded. "But Mum will never experience that."

"She won't," said Draco solemnly. "I will never do that to her."

He smiled. "I know." He glanced at his mother again. She was reading a familiar book he saw in his Grandma Cissy's personal library. "I thought she had given up the time-travel theory!" he hissed to Draco.

Draco didn't take his eyes off the book. "I didn't say that. I said, she agreed to stop suspecting you and reading books about you know her. She won't really stop until she finds the answer to her own questions."

"But what will happen if she proves that her suspicions were right? That I'm not from this time? That I'm her own blood?" he hissed.

Draco turned to him and whispered. "Then we will tell her the truth. But not the entire story. We will keep your biological father's identity, until she's totally safe. She asked me the other day if I was keeping a secret about you. I admitted that indeed, there's something about you that I haven't told her. But she will only learn about it once she's mastered Occlumency and when you, Elnath Brown, are ready to talk about it. Of course she didn't insist. She respects you."

He only smiled and nodded. "For now, that's enough. I don't have to worry about anything."

Draco grimaced.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The pink toad was recruiting Slytherins for her Inquisitorial Squad," he replied grimly.

He raised an eyebrow "Oh. Yes. Heard that before."

Draco gave him a questioning look. "Did I join in another time?"

He nodded. "That's how you kept Mum safe. You warned her about Umbitch's suspicions."

Draco scowled. "So, I really have to join?"

"Sorry to tell you, but yes. You have to show your housemates and Umbitch that you're on their side. The toad will tell your father. He will be pleased to know that you want to follow his footsteps," he gently said.

Draco sighed. "But if I join them, I will be able to protect you, right?" he asked.

He nodded. "I've told Professor Dumbledore about it. He agreed that we should let the same events happen. He thought, he would let Umbitch rule the school for a little while and he will start finding the... You know what," he whispered.

Draco pressed his lips together. "Perfect," he replied with sarcasm.

Hermione saw Harry's tired and annoyed look. The other D.A. members were having a hard time with the Patronus Charm.

"Oh come on, Harry, don't be so mad," came Cho's gentle and affectionate voice. The Ravenclaw girl placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They're trying. And look! Luna's Patronus is so pretty."

"A Patronus shouldn't be something pretty! It should be strong enough to protect you!" he said with irritation.

"Harry, I know you're tired, and I'm so sorry," she told him apologetically. "But you have to understand that small, corporeal Patronuses are not weak. They all have the same capabilities. All of them can make dementors go."

Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry. I was just..." but he trailed off because a small creature wearing a pink tutu shook Elnath's arm.

"Master! The evil woman is coming!" the elf shrieked, causing everyone to panic.

Hermione came to Elnath's side and looked down on the elf. "You mean, Umbridge?"

"Yes, Missy! That pink toad you talked about! She's coming with a bunch of students from the house of snakes!"

"Harry, someone betrayed us!" exclaimed Ron.

"Someone sold us to Umbridge. Holy cow!" said Seamus.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Run!" yelled Harry.

"No!" yelled Elnath. "Are you insane? They will catch us!"

"Then, what do you think we should do?" asked Ginny in an annoyed tone.

Elnath rolled his eyes and reached for something in his pockets. He showed them two flasks and turned to Hermione. "They won't believe me unless they see it. Explain to them what these potions do."

She turned to the group. "This is a top secret. You all have to promise that you won't tell a single soul outside the group about this."

The group nodded in agreement. She held up the purple flask. "This is Invisibility Potion, created by Elnath's parents." Then, she showed them the blue one. "And this is the antidote."

"No more questions. Fall in line and take the potion," ordered Harry with urgency.

"I will find each of you tonight for the antidote," announced Elnath.

It took them ten minutes to give everyone the potion. Then, there were only four of them: Hermione, Elnath, Harry and Ron.

"Elnath, take the potion and find them for the antidote," she ordered.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"We have to stay here and show ourselves to Umbridge," she replied.

"No," Harry argued. "Iwill show myself to her. You leave and return to the tower."

"Shite," murmured Elnath. "No more Invisibility potion left."

Harry reached for something in his pocket. "Take my Invisibility Cloak and do as what Hermione asked you to do: find them and give them the antidote."

Elnath looked at her reluctantly. "I will be fine. Go," she urged. He nodded and took the cloak from Harry. Just when Elnath made it under the cloak, someone broke the wall of the Room of Requirement. The three of them didn't move, until Umbridge showed up with her Squad. Before they could reach them, Hermione, Harry and Ron scattered and ran away.

Hermione rushed to the stairs that will bring her to the Gryffindor tower, but she bumped in to someone and the person grabbed her and pointed a wand on her temple.

"Gotcha, Mudblood!" came a female voice, followed by a giggle. They heard several footsteps. "Over here! I've got the Mudblood!" said Pansy Parkinson triumphantly.

Soon, three male figures showed up: Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. Her secret boyfriend looked at her with blank expression.

"What now? Bring her to Professor Umbridge," said Crabbe.

"Oh! You caught her. Well done, Miss Parkinson," came Umbridge's girlish voice. "Mr. Malfoy here caught Potter and he's now in the headmaster's office with Cornelius and the aurors. Now, what shall we do with this filthy Mudblood?"

"Professor," came Draco's voice. "You said earlier that... You will give me a reward if I personally catch Potter." He sounded hopeful, like the usual arrogant brat he was before.

The pink toad smiled. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I will give you a reward. You can do whatever you want with the bitch. Right now."

Draco slightly frowned. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Right now. I will help you and if ever she will end up in the hospital wing, I will back you up. Don't worry. We can't do it some other time because Cornelius might catch us. But this will be our little secret; a reward for your loyalty."

Draco inhaled and tightened his grip on his wand. Hermione could tell that he was thinking deeply.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy? I don't have all night!" said Umbitch impatiently.

Draco nodded to the woman. "She's such an insufferable and ambitious know-it-all. She thinks she's pretty. She thinks she can have any wizard she likes because she's got brains. She deserves to be cursed... in a way."

"I think I know what you're thinking, Drakie," giggled Parkinson.

"Quod Solus," he nodded to Parkinson.

Hermione knew about the curse. Draco told her about it, and they agreed that when a time comes he had to curse her, he will useQuod agreed. It will benefit the two of them secretly.

So, Hermione faked a surprised and begging look. "Not that one. No, please! No!"

Umbridge giggled. "Mudblood's afraid to be alone forever. Go, Mr. Malfoy. Cast it!"

Draco pointed his wand to her chest, to where her heart is. " _Quod Solus_!"

And the curse hit her heart. She felt something painful and fell on the ground. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was a pair of glassy grey eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:I** don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N** :Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! And yes, my opinion of Umbridge will never change. She will always be that pink toad. Hehe.

 **CHAPTER 18**

Elnath was on his way to Draco's room using Potter's Invisibility Cloak when he heard an awful giggling sound. He sneered and searched for the owner of the voice. There, on the sofa near the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, was Pansy Parkinson, looking pleased while two other female Slytherins were listening. Elnath easily identified the other two: Daphne Greengrass, the most brilliant Slytherin in her year, next to Draco and had the tendency to be a know-it-all, and Millicent Blustrode, Vincent Crabbe's female counterpart.

"I can't help being happy," the Pug-faced giggled. "That Mudblood was cursed by Drakie-poo!"

"What was the curse again?" asked Daphne Greengrass with a frown.

"Quod Solus!" replied the pug-faced promptly. Her smile reached her eyes.

Daphne Greengrass froze and frowned, as if thinking deeply. "Quod Solus... Quod Solus. I've heard that curse before," she murmured.

"It's awful," said Millicent Blustrode with fear in her eyes. "My grandmother was cursed with that by her former classmate. That's how she ended up with my grandfather!"

"Yes, I remember now," said Greengrass unhappily. "It makes a person feel lonely and unwanted. Granger will appear unwanted, aloof, unkind and snarky. It was a curse against the enemies, invented in the eighteenth century. Clearly, Draco wants Granger to feel lonely all through her life. Unless... she will find someone who's willing to sleep with her at this age, and in this school."

"What do you mean? Does that curse have a cure?" Pug-faced Parkinson panicked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Blustrode. "My grandmother survived the curse because of my grandfather."

"There's no counter-curse, but only one cure," replied Greengrass in her professor-like tone. "The cursed person needs a companion at the period of the day when she's most vulnerable and alone: nighttime. With a constant companion during bed time, the person who was cursed will feel less lonely. She will feel secured and wanted. She would feel normal; just like before she was cursed. But she will be very clingy at some point, I guess."

"That's right," said Blustrode. "My grandmother was very clingy. She didn't want to be separated from my grandfather at night. When he passed away, she felt so angry and after an hour, she died, too. We buried them side by side."

"No one's asking your poor grandparents' love story, Blustrode!" said the pug-faced with a roll of her eyes.

"Weasley likes Granger. Potter's her best friend," said Greengrass, ignoring Parkinson. "I don't think they will just give up and stay away from her. They'd be willing to help her."

"But Potter's got a girlfriend, Chang!" exclaimed Parkinson. "And Granger doesn't like the weasel. I bet she'll suffer all her life. Joy." She giggled again, causing Elnath to grimace. He carefully walked to Draco's room and once inside, he pulled off the cloak.

There, he saw his teen parents: Draco and Hermione. She was lying on the enlarged four-poster bed and sleeping. Draco was sitting beside Hermione's figure and leaning on the headboard, holding a book.

"Hey," Draco greeted upon seeing him.

"Hey. Just finished giving everyone the antidote. How's she?" he asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Still unconscious. Professor McGonagall helped me move her here," he replied. "Madam Pomfrey also dropped by to check on her. She was in pain earlier. Madam Pomfrey asked me to stay beside her and allow physical contact. She's getting better now."

Elnath smiled to his father appreciatively. "Thanks, Dad."

Draco frowned slightly. "No need to thank me. We agreed on this. Plus, it's my fault that she would bear this curse for the rest of her life."

"But it's the only way," he reasoned. "Umbridge and the others believed that you're loyal to your father and to the new headmistress. Your father will be pleased and nobody will suspect you."

"Yeah. the only problem will be Potter and Weasley. If they learn about this, they'll kill me."

"Then we won't let them know," he replied matter-of-factly. "Professor McGonagall will tell her roommates that she's sick and needs to be moved to a separate room."

"Great. Then Potter and Weasley won't bug Hermione," said Draco, looking relieved.

Elnath smiled and nodded. "Just an update, Professor Dumbledore fled with Fawkes and Umbitch couldn't get in to the headmaster's office, even if she was already appointed as the new headmistress," he announced happily.

Draco smirked. "More work for the Inquisitorial Squad, eh?"

"You could say that." He smirked back and stood up, ready to leave. "Please take care of Mum. Good night, Dad."

Draco gave him an appreciative smile. "Good night,son."

.

 _"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, looking at Draco's handsome face. She was lying on the floor and her head was on his lap._

 _Draco played with her curls. "What's wrong with silence?" he joked._

 _"Nothing. Except that I know something's bothering you," she replied matter-of-factly._

 _He smirked. "You know me very well, huh?"_

 _"Well, I'm your honey, aren't I?" she teased._

 _Draco grinned and bent down to give her a chaste kiss. "Of course, you are," he replied after the kiss and sat up straight._

 _"So, tell me what's wrong," she urged._

 _Draco sighed. "Umbridge was recruiting Slytherin students for her Inquisitorial Squad. I am one of her recruits."_

 _"Of course you have to join, to avoid suspicions," she replied and tried to hide her sadness. Yes, they were told to continue with the act that they really hated each other, but deep inside heart, Hermione was hoping that they will not reachthispoint._

 _"It's for the best; Professor Dumbledore said," he replied. "I could be a spy for the D.A."_

 _"Then, what are you worried about?"_

 _"You don't know Umbridge and the Slytherins. They would love to torture people and to prove my loyalty, there will come a time that I will be forced to hurt you."_

 _"But you won't hurt me," she replied casually._

 _"I won't hurt you intentionally. But if I see you in the hands of another Slytherin, or Umbridge, how will I save you?" he asked._

 _"Then hex me. I won't get mad."_

 _He snorted. "Fine. But you don't know them, especially Umbridge. They won't settle for simple hexes. The Slytherin students would love curses. Umbridge likes severe punishments."_

 _She frowned. "You mean, likeCrucio?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously._

 _"I just know," he replied._

Draco seems to know everything, _she thought_.I think my theory is right. Elnath is a time-traveler and...

 _"We have to think of a severe curse that won't hurt youthat much," said Draco, interrupting her from her musings._

And that's how they came up withQuod Solus,Hermione remembered. She smiled, looking at the sleeping figure beside her. She snuggled to him even more and kissed his neck.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes. "You're awake," he said.

She smiled. "Yes. You're beautiful when you're asleep."

He smirked. "Thanks." He kissed her forehead and tightened his hold to her waist. "Go back to sleep."

She closed her eyes. "Draco?"

"Hmn?" she heard him reply sleepily.

"Elnath. He's someone related to us, right?" she asked without opening her eyes.

Silence. She could only hear their breathing. "Draco?"

"Yes. The answer to your question is yes."

She smiled and opened her eyes. She moved with excitement. She pulled herself closer to him and ended up lying above him. Draco looked at her with confusion. "I knew it! The reason why you suggested this curse was because you knew what will happen in the future! You knew that we'll end up together and we have a son! That's whyhelooks a lot like me! And he acts and speaks like you!" She laughed happily and kissed Draco's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you more, Honey," she heard him reply affectionately. "But please don't tell Elnath. He's not yet ready to tell you."

"Yes. I know that this is not yet the right time for me to know," she said with a smile and rested her head on his chest. "Oh, love, I'm so happy," she suddenly said.

"Love?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

She got off above him and lied on her side. "Yes. I'm your honey. You're the one I love." She felt her cheeks blush. To avoid her embarrassment, she closed her eyes and pretended sleeping. Until she really fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I apologize for my absence; been sick and busy with work. Japanese kids still make me crazy. XD

 **CHAPTER 19**

Hermione woke up, feeling disoriented. The first thing she saw was the unfamiliar fireplace, as she was lying on her side, almost on the edge of the bed. She also felt someone lying closely beside her, or rather, behind her. She felt that person's breathing on a certain part of her nape and an arm on her waist. She shifted her gaze to the canopy and curtains of the four-poster. Green. Slytherin green.

 _Draco,_ she thought with a smile and sudden nervousness. _I'm in Draco's bed. He's lying beside me! Sweet Circe, is this for real?!_

"Yes, for real," came Draco's sleepy voice from behind and his hold on her waist tightened; he pulled her closer. She shifted to the other side to face him and gave a questioning look.

"Your thoughts are too loud when you're nervous and excited," he explained sleepily.

 _Oh,_ she thought. "Morning," she greeted timidly.

"Morning." He closed his eyes again and snuggled to her even closer, almost kissing the crook of her neck.

Vulnerable. She felt vulnerable at the moment. Her mind started to panic, her heart started beating so fast and she felt a different kind of excitement. _Is this really happening? Do I really have to spend every night with him for the rest of our lives? Not that I'm complaining. I just can't believe it!_

A playful smile appeared of Draco's face while still _sleeping._ "I have no idea what day and time it is," she told him gently, to engage him in a conversation and brush off her thoughts.

Draco didn't open his eyes. "Saturday," he replied. "Madam Pomfrey will come by later after lunch to check on you, just to make sure there are no other effects from the curse."

"Good. I don't feel like going out, yet. Can we stay here all day?" she asked, surprising herself. _What the heck, Hermione? Why so clingy?_

This time, Draco opened his eyes and looked at her with guilt. "I'm sorry if you're feeling that way. I know that you're not that kind of person who would want to stay in their bedroom all day. You're productive... But because of the curse..." he trailed off and his eyes became glassy.

Hermione cupped his cheek. "Don't blame yourself. We both agreed into this," she gently said. "Besides, I think you also did this to protect _him."_

Draco frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"If you didn't curse me in front of them, they would still tell your father. He would be suspicious; he would think that you and your mother turned to Dumbledore. He will investigate and probably ask someone to spy on you. Elnath is close to me. They might turn their attention on him. When that happens, Voldemort will surely use him to defeat the light side because he's from the future."

"I won't allow that to happen!" he said firmly.

"I know, that's why I thank you. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me because it's for the best. We have to keep acting like we really hate each other," she told him gently.

Draco's expression softened. "Always remember that I love you," he said.

She beamed. "I will."

Draco touched her face gently and suddenly sat up, making Hermione confused. He reached for his wand on the side table and pointed it at the closet. _"Accio blue bag!"_ The closet opened and a men's blue bag flew to Draco's lap. He reached for something inside, but did not show it to her. He gave her a look of adoration.

Hermione's heart was beating fast again. She sat up as well. "What's going on?" she asked, a little suspicious.

Draco reached for her left hand. "Now you know something about our future," he stated.

"Elnath. He's ours," she replied.

Draco's smile widened and he nodded. "Yes. He was the one who made me realize about my feelings for you. But he said, in another time, we really became secret friends without anyone's help and eventually, became secret lovers."

"Do I get to hear the rest of the story now?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

Draco beamed and pinched her nose playfully. "No, silly. Elnath will tell you when he's ready."

"How come he told you everything?" she pouted.

Draco chuckled. "'Cause I was a stubborn wizard. Of course, I need something, like a proof, to convince me to turn to the light side."

Hermione eyed her boyfriend intently. "You're not telling the entire truth."

"But that's true. I promise, you'll know everything when Elnath's ready," he solemnly said.

She remembered that the thing about his parents was a sensitive topic, that's why she didn't really ask him before about his family. She gave Draco a nod and a brief smile. "All right. I won't insist."

"Good girl. Now, I want to ask you something," he said affectionately. The way he said it, Hermione's heart started to beat faster again. When Draco used that tone, he would say something serious.

"Yes?" she asked uncertainly.

Draco collected something from the blue bag and revealed a small, red velvet box. Hermione's heart beat even faster and her knees and arms weakened, knowing what's coming next. Draco opened the box and inside, a ring with sapphire stone was sitting, matching the earrings she got for Christmas. "Honey, one day, when everything's fine, will you marry me?"

 _When everything's fine. It means, when Voldemort is defeated and the light side has won,_ she thought.

 _Why not? He's not rushing. Besides, you ended up together in another universe; in another time. Plus, with the curse, it seems that your life depends on him since yesterday, until the rest of your life._

"You don't have to answer right now," croaked Draco. Hermione frowned and looked up to meet his eyes. His face fell; she didn't notice because she was busy thinking a lot of things.

 _Does he think I'm rejecting him?_

Draco closed the box and started to move it back inside the bag when Hermione decided to speak. "Yes," she blurted, meeting his eyes.

Draco frowned. "My answer is yes. I will marry you," she explained upon seeing Draco's confused look.

"But-"

"Well, I was just thinking. Sorry. But please don't think that the reason why I'm accepting your offer because of the curse," she explained gently, with a smile. "Put it this way. I agreed for you to cast the curse on me because I trust you. I know that you're the only one whom I can trust with such _matter_... and I... love you," she finally managed to say.

Draco's eyes became glassy but he was smiling. She opened the box again and placed the ring on her finger. He stared at it and kissed it. Without a word, Draco pulled her to a hug. He couldn't speak. Hermione swore to herself that she heard him crying. Yes, crying. Not tears of joy, but crying as if something heavy was lifted from his shoulders. He was relieved which made Hermione confused.

They stayed in bed for an hour, talking about anything: reminiscing the days they spent together at the tree house, how they felt towards each other for the first three years, especially in their third year when she punched him and hit his patrician nose. They laughed and kissed and snuggled. Hermione wanted to ask Draco about his reaction an hour ago, but she decided against it. She just didn't want to ruin his happy mood. They ate _brunch_ at around eleven inside his- _their_ \- room and it was during that time when Hermione just realized something.

"Hey, won't people get suspicious if you don't leave and show yourself out there?" she asked while eating.

Draco gave her a satisfied smile. "Elnath is out there, either wandering around the castle or studying,wearing my physical appearance."

She stopped and stared at him. "The Deceiving Charm..."

"Yeah, the Deceiving Charm," he replied casually and continued eating.

"Now. What I mean is... _we_ invented that charm and the potions," she said, sounding surprised.

Draco smiled timidly. "Yes. The other Hermione and Draco invented them."

She bit her lip. "It means we _were_ in danger. Or we will be in danger," she said sadly.

"Hey, Honey," said Draco comfortingly and reached for her hand. "Whatever happened in _another time,_ they won't happen here. Elnath won't allow it. Don't you get it? He's here to protect us..."

"And start over," she said firmly.

Draco was taken aback.

"His parents, the other Hermione and Draco died, didn't they?" she asked in her professor-like tone. "Why can't you just tell me everything?" she snapped.

"Because Elnath is not yet ready!" he said sternly, in a louder voice. This time, Hermione froze. "It's the truth. I'm not lying. He's not yet ready to tell you everything!"

Hermione bit her lip and sighed. She just ruined his positive mood because she can't keep herself from asking and well, _interrogating_ her _future husband._ "I'm sorry, love," she said sincerely and squeezed his hand gently.

"Sorry if I snapped at you," he said quietly.

"No. _I_ snapped at you," she corrected.

"Let's forget it. Just remember my promise: You'll know everything when he's ready to tell you. Let's not pressure him. He's been through tough times. In the past, I mean and he's still having a hard time adjusting here. Imagine, he has parents who are only four to five years older than him," he explained in his most gentle voice.

She nodded. "I understand. Thank you, love."

Draco smiled and fiddled her ring. "You're welcome, Honey."

Madam Pomfrey came around noon and checked on her but only after she spotted the ring on her finger and congratulated the two of them. Then, Hermione lied down on the bed and the matron examined her with the waved of her wand.

"Everything seems normal, dear," the older witch told her. "Do you still feel something painful in your chest?"

"A bit," she admitted. "Sometimes, I find it hard to breathe."

"When did you feel this?" asked Draco in a worried tone. He was standing at the foot of the bed.

"When I went to the bathroom," she replied.

"Hmn," murmured the matron. "Thank Merlin it's Sunday tomorrow. Stay with her, Mr. Malfoy. The pain will subside and on Monday, she will be fine during daytime even without your touch."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," he replied politely.

The matron left afterwards and soon, a new visitor arrived. When Draco allowed the guest to enter, Hermione immediately got up and approached the wizard. She pulled him to a tight hug without a word.

"Hey, 'Mione," Elnath said.

She pulled away and let go of him. "That's not the proper way to greet your mom," she teased.

Elnath frowned and looked at Draco with confusion. "Elnath is a very nice name. Tell me your full name."

Elnath was speechless and gave Draco a questioning look. "Told you, she's clever and will find out soon."

"But don't worry, I won't ask you to tell me what really happened in the future. Tell me when you're ready. So, what's your name?"

Elnath met her eyes and swallowed. "Elnath Hugo Granger-Malfoy," he replied.

"You were named after my dad, Hugo!" She gasped. "And Elnath is Beta Tauri."

"Yes," he replied. "We adopted the Black family tradition, naming their children after the constellations. "

"You look a lot like my dad," she observed.

Elnath nodded. "Just like you. You got most of Grandpa's appearance."

"But you act and speak like Draco."

"'Cause he raised me," he said.

"And he's my son," quipped Draco.

"Of course!" exclaimed Elnath. "I'm a Malfoy."

"But your looks say Granger," she reminded them.

"But the attitude says Malfoy!" chanted the two wizards together, making her laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 20**

"So, let me get this straight. Umbitch and Fudge thought that you, Ron and I were planning to form a secret club and we _will_ call it _Dumbledore's Army?"_ Hermione asked Harry and Elnath when they met in the library.

"That's right. They thought we were just about to start that night by inviting people," replied Harry.

"Because of Nott and Davis," she stated, remembering what Draco told her a week ago. Umbridge sent two Slytherins who are members of the Inquisitorial Squad to spy on them.

"And the D.A. escaped because of Elnath's elf's warning," said Harry.

"Only you, Harry and Ron were captured," said Elnath.

"What did they do to Ron?" she asked with worry. She haven't seen him yet since that night.

" _We_ wrote lines," replied Harry. "Don't worry about us. We're using that murtlap essence you gave me. We're worried about you. Ginny and Luna wanted to sneak into the hospital wing to check on you. They heard from Parkinson that you were cursed by Malfoy!"

Hermione pressed her lips together and grimaced. "Yeah. Did they tell what kind of curse it was?"

Harry shook his head. "They didn't."

"I _bet,_ Umbridge forbade them from telling what the curse was," said Elnath.

"What do you think it was?" asked Harry.

"I guess it was Malfoy's father's own invention. It's like Cruciatus, but you will only feel the pain while you're dreaming," she lied smoothly.

"Is that the reason why you're not allowed to stay in your dormitory anymore?" Harry frowned.

She nodded. "Professor McGonagall thought that it would be better for me to have my own room."

"But, how will you fight your dreams?"

"Occlumency and Dreamless Potion," she lied again.

Harry looked at her with worry all over his face. "If you need help, you can count on me," he said.

She smiled and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Thanks, Harry. I'll be fine," she replied affectionately. "So, tell me, why did they want to send Professor Dumbledore to Azkaban?"

"'Cause they thought that _he ordered_ us to build and army: the Dumbledore's Army," said Elnath. "He did that to save us."

"Thanks to Fawkes, he was able to escape," quipped Harry.

"Now, we have the pink toad for a headmistress," she pouted. "So, did anyone try to use Legilimency on you, Harry?"

He shook his head. "But Professor Dumbledore told me to continue practicing with you."

"'Cause he knew that you were still having dreams about _that room,"_ she said with a roll of her eyes.

"But I want to know what Voldemort wants there," he insisted.

"You listen to me, Harry. You should stop being curious and build your shields before you sleep," she said in her motherly tone.

"If Voldemort finds out that you can take a _sneak peak_ into his mind, he might plan something and trap you," quipped Elnath.

Harry stared at the boy, as if seeing him for the first time. It seemed that he realized something.

"He has a point, Harry," she interrupted with her know-it-all tone. "Stop being curious and think of your safety."

Harry grimaced and stood up. "I'm going to meet Cho by the lake," he announced in a bored tone. Before Hermione could even say something like: _Send my regards to Cho,_ Harry left already.

She sighed. "He's really a stubborn prat," she said with a shake of his head. "I hope he would stop what he's been doing since Christmas."

"Well, we can _only_ hope," replied Elnath. "That's Potter you're talking about, after all."

She gave _her son_ an inquisitive look but the young wizard grimaced. "Stop looking me like that. I know what you're up to."

She pouted. "Still, you won't tell me anything about what happened in the other time."

"'Cause those things _won't_ happen _here,_ " he said seriously. "I won't allow it."

She pressed her lips together and studied his facial features. _He looks a lot like Dad, when he was younger, I mean. But his habits and facial expressions..._ "You sound like Malfoy." She rolled her eyes.

Elnath smirked. "He's my father," he whispered with a shrug.

They studied their respective coursework in silence and nobody disturbed them. From time to time, Hermione would glance at the boy sharing her table and smile every time she would see a 'Draco Malfoy habit'. Soon, they wee joined by four people: Harry (again), Ron, Cho and Ginny.

Ginny looked annoyed with Cho Chang around because she was the original tag-along before the trio's fifth year. Now, Cho was close to Hermione and instead of being jealous because of her closeness to Harry, she reached out to Hermione.

"Hermione!" the Ravenclaw girl hurried beside her and gave her a tight embrace. Hermione smiled and returned the hug because it felt sincere.

"Hey, Cho," she said gently.

Cho pulled away and studied her physical appearance. "Are you all right?"

She smiled reluctantly because Ginny was glaring at the Ravenclaw girl and obviously wanted to speak to her as well. "I'm fine, thanks." Then, she turned to Ginny. "Hey, Gin! I heard from Harry that you tried to sneak to the hospital wing with Luna."

Ginny quickly moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We did because we were worried! Harry said that you're fine now and that you need to be in a separate room. Do you want me to stay with you? I won't mind."

She smiled at her thoughtfulness. She and Ginny were quite close. In fact, she was her best female friend. Sometimes, they would argue because of Harry, but she would always defend her against Ron and the others. "That's so sweet of you, Ginny. But really, I'm fine and I don't want to be a burden to you."

Ginny gave her an unconvinced look. "'Mione, you're keeping something from me."

"No! Really, I'm fine, Gin," she replied promptly. "If I need a companion, of course you're the first one I'd call," she assured her.

The group continued chatting, thanks to Elnath's Silencing Charm; Madam Pince did not notice them. Nobody outside the group heard them, too. When she and Elnath told Ron, Ginny and Cho about the curse and how she got it, they were all shocked and silent. Worry and regret was all over Ron's face. He even apologized for the way he treated her before, even if he was already forgiven. Maybe, just maybe, he realized that she was right most of the time and indeed, the was a bit rude to her before.

Cho and Ginny obviously didn't get along and Hermione understood why: because of Harry. She only hoped that Ginny would finally accept Harry's relationship with Cho and will be able to move on with her boyfriend, Michael Corner, also from Ravenclaw.

.

Days passed quickly. With Umbridge, still ignorant about the _real_ existence of D.A. and with Elnath's Invisibility Potion, the group managed to meet once a week; on Wednesdays. It was the only consolation for Harry; Hermione knew. No Quidditch. No brilliant DADA professor. No Professor Dumbledore. He could not also sneak out to meet Sirius because they were warned by the Order members to be extra careful. Hermione still convinced Harry to stop _dreaming_ about Voldemort's thoughts, but he wouldn't listen. Soon, she got tired of talking to him about it and Draco suggested that she should stop; she should change her strategy.

Soon, it was time for O.W.L.s. They stopped D.A. meetings. She also stopped giving Harry private Occlumency lessons because she wanted to focus on her studies. Everything seemed fine. Her exams were very easy and she wasn;t in pain because Draco was always by her side every night. They decided to study together in _their_ room.

Yes, everything was fine, until the day of their History of Magic test. Harry fainted, but he was touching his scar with his index finger. He was rushed to the hospital wing and one examiner from the Ministry commented that perhaps, it was mental fatigue due to the exams. Of course, Hermione and Ron just agreed because the Toadmistress was watching. They stayed with Harry at the hospital wing and when he regained consciousness, he panicked.

"Sirirus!" he said urgently. "Voldemort's got Sirius in _that_ room in the Ministry! Hermione, Ron, we've got to help him!"

"Harry, it's three o'clock and there are still employees at the Ministry. Calm down," she gently said.

"No! You don't understand!" he insisted.

"Mate, maybe you were just dreaming," said Ron carefully.

"I wasn't dreaming! It wasn't a dream! I've seen it! Like how I've seen your Dad and Nagini!" he almost yelled, but Madam Pomfrey did not notice because she cast Silencing Charms around Harry's bed earlier.

Harry stood up and acted like he was ready to leave. "I have to help him! He's the only family I have!"

Hermione dragged Ron and they blocked Harry's way. "Harry, allow us to help you! Now, calm down and we'll check first at the Grimmauld Place for Sirius. If he's not there, that's the time we're going to ask for help and go to the Ministry to rescue him. Fine with you?"

Harry looked irritated and wanted to protest. But Ron stopped him from leaving. "Mate, listen to Hermione. Let's go and check first."

"But how?" he asked with annoyance. "We can't break to the toad's office and Floo to the Grimmauld Place!"

She smirked. "Oh, who said we can't? Dumbeldore's Army, remember?"

Harry looked angry. "Go straight to the point!"

She rolled her eyes. "Invisibility Cloak. We'll distract the toad." She turned to Ron. "Did you say the twins wanted to leave Hogwarts and leave Umbridge with fireworks?"

"Er, yeah," replied Ron reluctantly.

"Then, that's it! We'll guard the door and the toad will be distracted by the twins while you use the Floo."

"What if someone sees you guarding the door?" Harry challenged.

She sneered. "Elnath and the Invisibility Potion. Got it?'

Harry sighed. "Fine. But if Sirius isn't there, I'll go straight to the Ministry and no one will ever stop me!"

"Deal," Hermione and Ron said together.

Twenty minutes later, while waiting outside the toad's office, Ginny, Luna and Neville arrived with Elnath. The other trio heard Elnath and Harry speaking earlier while planning their break in and asked the younger boy what happened.

"Thought it'd be better if there are three more. You know, the more, the merrier," said Elnath in his _most_ innocent tone.

"Right. You guard the door and the stairs. Don't let anyone come here. I'll staye beside Harry," she told them.

"Ginny and I will guard the stairs," said Neville.

"I'll join you!" announced Elnath.

"Luna and I will guard the door," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," she said gratefully before turning to Harry. "Come on, Harry. Open the door with the knife Sirius gave you."

Without a word and while the others took the Invisibility Potion, Harry unlocked the door of the office with the knife. Once inside, Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak on the floor and Hermione picked it. Just in case.

Harry knelt by the fireplace and Floo'd the the Grimmauld Place. Hermione stood behind him.

"Sirius! Sirius! Are you there? Answer me!"

"Harry?" It was Remus Lupin's voice. "What's going on?"

"Sirius! Where's Sirius?"

"Feeding Buckbeak upstairs. Why?" replied their former professor.

"Please, Remus, get Sirius for me."

"Harry?" came another voice. It was Sirius, Hermione was sure.

"Sirius! Thank Merlin you're there!" said Harry in relief. "Hermione was right! It was a trap. I saw in Voldemort's mind that he abducted you and brought you to the Ministry."

"Don't twll me that if it weren't for Hermione, you would go straight to the Ministry to rescue me," she heard Sirius say.

Harry did not say anything. She could imagine his guilty face.

"Harry, put up your shields all the time and listen to your friends. Voldemort knows that you are selfless and would go running in the battlefield unarmed just to save your loved ones," said Remus gently.

"Remus is right, Harry. Master Occlumency and it will save us all, get it?" said Sirius in his fatherly tone.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Apologize to your friends, Harry. They are worried for you. An' I heard that a first year Ravenclaw boy is doing his best to help you," advised Sirius.

Harry said his words of goodbye and thanks to the two Marauders. When he ended the Floo call, he pulled Hermione to a hug, which surprised her.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you, 'Mione. I'll make it up to you," he promised.

Hermione could only smile and pat her friend. They went out of the office to meet the others. They were all glad that Sirius was safe and Harry apologized to their friends and thanked them for their help.

That night, Hermione retired around eleven to bed. She spent a lot of time with Elnath at the Room of Requirement, studying. Using the Invisibility Potion, she sneaked to her and Draco's room. He wasn't there yet. She decided to take a bath and while doing so, she was humming happily. When she was done and dressed, she found Draco sitting on their bed.

"Someone looks happy," he teased.

She smiled and joined him on the bed. He was sitting and leaning on the headboard and they snuggled. "I'm just happy 'cause no one's got in trouble today. Harry listened and didn't go to the Ministry," she told him happily.

He ran a hand on her shoulder. "Good. I would never forgive him if something bad happened to you."

"But he didn't want us to join him," she reasoned.

"But you'd still join him," he said casually.

She chuckled. "You know me very well."

"Of course." He reached for her left hand and fiddled the invisible engagement ring she was wearing. "Something happened today, though."

She leaned back to meet his eyes. "What is it?"

He smiled reluctantly. "The Order went to the Ministry after Potter's Floo call. Sirius Black disguised as his godson."

"Is everyone safe?" she asked anxiously.

"They are all fine, except for Dora. She was badly injured and confined in St. Mungo's," replied Draco carefully.

"Oh!" she gasped. "And Voldemort?"

"Spotted by the Minister of Magic and three other Ministry employees. He escaped with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the other Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban. One of them was Lucius."

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "Professor Dumbledore and Mother prepared for this event. The Dark Lord will be looking for us. He will use us to punish my father, but we're ready to reveal our loyalties after this school year."

"What about next year? The Slytherins might do something to you..."

He shook his head. " _We_ will not come back next year," he said.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Professor Dumbledore will talk to us after this school year. He wants us to do something else. Just two more weeks of pretending," he answered.

She sighed. "What will happen to Harry?" she asked.

"Potter will be with us," he replied. She gave him a surprised and curious look, but before she could ask, Draco stopped her with a chaste kiss. "You will know everything after two weeks. No more questions. I want to do something right now."

She shivered and her heart was throbbing. "What is it?"

"Kiss you until the clock strikes twelve," he whispered.

A playful smile appeared on her lips and without saying anything, she moved to straddle him and initiated a kiss. Not a chaste kiss, but a passionate one that would tell him silently that she missed her the entire day. She clasped her hands at the back of his neck while Draco held her by the waist. She traced his lips with her tongue. He opened up to let her in and their tongues battled against each other. His hands moved under her shirt and caressed her bare stomach. His mouth traveled to her neck and she moaned to encourage him more. She felt him moving and the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back and beneath Draco. He kissed her again... On the neck, on the sides of her neck and on top of her beasts. She pulled his hair and curled her toes when something poked her crotch. Her instinct was telling her to separate her legs, but before she could, the grandfather clock rang. They stopped and stared at each other.

"Happy birthday, love," she whispered affectionately.

He beamed. "Thank you, Honey. This is my best birthday so far," he declared.

They kissed once more and snuggled until they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

 **CHAPTER 21**

Hermione fiddled her now visible engagement ring while waiting for Narcissa at the siting room. They just arrived from Hogwarts and was escorted by different Order members on Professor Dumbledore's order. While Harry and the Weasleys were collected by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and went straight to Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Elnath were secretly collected, after the others left, by Sirius- who's now a free man after the events at the Department of Mysteries. He escorted them to Narcissa and Draco's house in Yorkshire and they were greeted by Tippy. This time, the elf was wearing a purple tutu and Hermione greeted back the elf fondly. Draco arrived home with his cousin and cousin-in-law, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They just learned that day from Sirius that the two finally dated and got married a week after Nymphadora was released from St. Mungo's. Professor Dumbledore told her and Elnath to stay with Cissy and Draco for the meantime. Elnath will also tell Hermione about the events _in his time_ before the time-travel.

But before anything else, she had to face her future mother-in-law. She nervously fiddled her ring again. Her heart literally jumped when the door creaked open and Cissy entered the room, wearing her casual robes. As usual, she looked like a member of the royal family with the way she moves. She stood up and gave Cissy a polite look.

"Hermione, my dear!" she greeted and walked gracefully toward her. She pulled her to a hug, to which she returned.

"Hello, Cissy," she replied gently.

She pulled away and snatched her hand to look at the ring. "Oh, my future daughter-in-law! I thank Merlin, Circe and Agrippa for giving Draco such a fine witch like you!" she sincerely said, which made Hermione smile happily.

"Thank you, Cissy. Draco's a fine wizard, too. He respects me. He cares for me and Elnath."

Cissy gave her a serious look and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry for keeping that from you, my dear. Albus said that Elnath wasn't ready yet to tell you everything and that you have to be adept at Occlumency before telling you everything."

She smiled. "I realized that it was for the best, Cissy. I am not hurt or offended, I assure you. I know that you all have valid reasons for keeping such matter from me."

"You really are a kind-hearted person, dear," she said affectionately. Then, she gently lead her back to the sofa and they sat across from each other while a pot of tea and two cups appeared in front of them. "Now, before we join the boys, I would like to hear how you've been the past six months. And what's this new sleeping arrangement Draco told me?"

Her cheeks flushed and she swallowed hard. _Am I the one who shall explain about the curse and our sleeping arrangements? This is embarrassing! Damn you, Draco Malfoy,_ she said inwardly with an image of smirking Draco Malfoy in her mind.

.

"So, are you going to tell me now about you _past life_?" teased Hermione when Elnath sat beside her on the ground in Cissy's garden.

It was a long day. She was tired, but she had a great time speaking with Cissy about what happened after she was cursed and the day Draco proposed to her. Her future mother-in-law was ecstatic! She already had a picture of the wedding in mind, but Hermione gave her a sad smile when she remembered her parents. Cissy assured her that they're safe in Australia.

 _"How did you know, Cissy?" she asked. "How sure are you?"_

 _Cissy gave her a confused look. "So, Draco haven't told you yet."_

 _"Told me what?" she asked anxiously._

 _"He was the one who asked Professor Dumbledore to keep your parents in Australia," she replied._

 _Hermione was shocked and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Really?"_

 _Cissy nodded and ran a hand on Hermione's bushy hair in a motherly way. "Yes, dear. They're safe in a private island and could travel to work under the Deceiving Charm by one of my personal elves, Tippy's Polly. Using elf magic, they could change their appearance and go to work normally. They changed their names, too."_

 _"Yes, I know that they changed their names," she said quietly. "But I didn't know that they could change their appearance."_

 _"Darling, you're not mad, aren't you?" asked Cissy._

 _She gave her a small smile. "Why would I be mad? My parents are safe. They can still go on with their lives. And it's all because of you and Draco. Thank you, Cissy. I feel sad, knowing that Draco kept it from me. I don't know when he intended to tell me the truth. Draco and Elnath were just... keeping a lot of things from me."_

 _"'Cause it wasn't safe to reveal everything while you're at Hogwarts. We never know, the Dark Lord might have sent some people to spy on you- on us," she explained._

 _Hermione nodded politely. "I understand."_

She did. She understood why they kept a lot of secrets from her. But she felt so sad and a little disappointed. She felt like she was being treated like a small child who would cry anytime. But after being alone for two hours in her room, she was able to think and realize that after all, what her loved ones did was for the best.

"You're not listening," complained Elnath, causing her to drift away from her musings.

She turned to Elnath and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I'm listening now."

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

She gave him a fond look. "From the start, the day you were born."

"Well, I was born on April the twentieth, year nineteen ninety -seven."

"You mean, you _were_ conceived in July?" Her eyes widened like saucers.

Elnath smirked. "Exactly. I was named 'Elnath' because it means 'Beta Tauri'. My birthday is the second day under Taurus Zodiac sign. Also, it doesn't sound weird to the Muggle ears, unlike the names Dad suggested: Scorpius and Serpens."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because his name means dragon..."

Elnath chuckled. So there. I grew up in the Muggle world. We weren't using magic most of the time. I went to a Muggle school under a different name: Elnath Brown. You used a different name, too: Rose Brown."

"My grandmother's name's Rose," she muttered.

Elnath agreed. "Dad's name was Aurelius Brown. He was often called 'Leo' by his Muggle friends. We used the surname 'Brown', as Grandma Cissy suggested. We often traveled from one place to another. Grandma would visit us once a month. She was in hiding with Aunt Dromeda as well. We were living peacefully until I turned eleven..."

She frowned and gave him a curious look. "You're going to tell me what happened, aren't you?"

"Of course, I will. But I want to show you first some of our happy moments together," she heard Elnath reply.

She smiled. "Pensieve, or Legilimency?"

Elnath gave her an affectionate smile. "Pensieve. It's ready in Grandma's study."

She stood up and offered a hand to Elnath. "Let's go, then."

.

Hermione cried silently on the floor, holding her head on her hands. All along, she thought that Elnath's story about his godfather and biological father wasn't true.

But it was.

Elnath was hers, but not Draco's. He was Professor Snape's.

She did not exactly see what happened, or how _it_ happened. She only saw her older self with older Draco telling their seven-year old child _the truth._

She shook her head violently. Professor Snape, her most respected professor, _raped_ her to prove his loyalty to Voldemort. After doing such thing in front of the evil man with snake-like face and his minions, she was released to give Harry and idea of what they _could_ do.

 _And Draco, my boyfriend, took me to another place to start a new life. He accepted another man's child._

Now, she understood why Elnath said that his parents couldn't marry. _I'm not worthy of him,_ she thought and cried.

The door of the library banged open. "Honey, what happened?" came Draco's worried voice. The next thing she knew, he was on her side and said comforting words.

"Why did she scream?" came Elnath's concerned tone.

Was she screaming? She didn't know. "Darling, what is it?"

She looked up and searched for tbe owner of that gentle voice. She met Cissy's electric blue eyes.

"Cissy, please. I want to forget _it,"_ she pleaded.

"Show me, dear," she gently said.

She did. She showed her horrible imagination. She fainted. When she woke up, she was in Draco's bed and he was sleeping beside her. She smiled and snuggled to him even more.

 _Elnath got his black hair from the Black family members: Sirius and Bellatrix,_ she suddenly thought.

.

A week later, they were called to attend the Order meeting at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Only the selected members attended: Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape, Moody, Kingsley, Nymphadora, Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and the Weasley couple. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elnath and Draco were there, too. Professor Dumbledore introduced Elnath as Draco and Hermione's time-traveler son. Everyone was shocked, but got even more shocked when he told them of the events in his time. Ron paled when he heard that his older self was the reason why Elnath lost his parents and decided to use the time-turner.

They came up with three plans: first, Sirius and Remus will train Harry to defeat Voldemort. Second, Bill Weasley will break the curse Voldemort cast on Harry so that he won't be a Horcrux anymore. Third: they will all work to search and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Just right after the Order meeting, Hermione and Draco stayed in Black family library to read the dark arts books available and search on Horcruxes. The couple sat side by side on the couch, each of them was holding a book, when the door banged open and it revealed Elnath.

"Hey, this is not _your_ house," scolded Hermione and gave the boy a disapproving look.

Elnath was scowling when he entered the room. "What has gotten your knickers in a twist, kiddo?" asked Draco casually.

Elnath sat on the winged back chair near them. "The greasy, overgrown bat of the dungeons cornered me!" he blurted.

Both Hermione and Draco turned their heads to look at their son. "What did he do?" asked Draco promptly, in his _overprotective_ tone.

Elnath crossed his arms over his chest. "He cornered me like a criminal and said that he knows I'm hiding something and that he will never give up until he uncovers the truth," he said with annoyance.

"That bastard!" exclaimed Draco. "I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore what he did to you."

"Draco!" she scolded. "The reason why he's got bad language is because of you."

"Mum, honestly, it wasn't his fault. It was my other dad. The older one," said Elnath with a roll of his eyes. "And Snape is just a meddlesome who wants to test his spying skills on me."

Hermione eyed her eleven year old son suspiciously. There was something that was bothering her: his gestures and facial expression. "Is there a reason for _Professor Snape_ to doubt you?"

"Honey!" exclaimed Draco in disbelief.

Elnath shifted in his seat uncomfortably and didn't meet her eyes. He looked like an afraid five year old. She stood up in front of the boy, making him more scared. Draco and Elnath may have been arrogant and conceited, but they never disrespected her. When she told them non-verbally that she was already mad, they would give that hesitant look.

"Well?" she asked with raised eyebrows and crossed arms on her chest.

"Honey, you're scaring him," called Draco gently beside her.

"Is there anything else that you're hiding from me?" she asked suspiciously. Elnath pressed his lips together and looked guilty. "What is it?"

"Honey, come on!" Draco said sternly. "He's not just ready to tell you _everything!_ Maybe something horrible happened in his time, but at least he's told us the most important things."

She turned to Draco with annoyance. "You know something which I don't!" she accused.

"Is _this_ what will always happen? I would know that he's hiding something and just because he's not yet ready to tell me, I'm not allowed to know? Why do you _know_ everything and I don't?" she snapped.

"Hey, it's not like that..." said Draco hesitantly.

"No. It _is_ like _that,_ " she insisted. She turned to Elnath again. "You don't want to tell me _everything,_ fine." She collected the book from the coffee table and stomped out of the room. She went to the room she was sharing with her boys on the third floor.

"Hermione?" called someone from behind when she reached the doorstep of their bedroom. She turned around and saw the gentle face of Remus Lupin. Beside her former professor was Elnath's uncle, Sirius, who also gave her a concerned look.

Her facial expression softened. "Hi, Professor, Sirius."

Remus shook his head lightly. "Hermione, I am not your professor anymore. How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Remus'? Are you all right?"

"I guess the boys made you upset," quipped Sirius.

She sighed. "Those two... They're keeping something from me," she admitted.

"But why? Did they tell you why?" asked Sirius with a frown.

"Draco said that Elnath is not yet ready to tell me everything. The father was allowed to know the whole story- everything- and the mother isn't," she ranted.

"Hermione, you know that Draco is stubborn and was always suspicious of the people on the light side," explained Remus gently. "I bet, they needed to tell him everything to convince him to join the Order, too."

"I agree with Remus, Hermione," quipped Sirius. "I may not know Draco that much, but I can understand his attitude. Most Blacks were like that: always suspicious and proud. It will take you a lot of time and effort to convince them to change their belief and principle. Just look at my mother. She's just a _piece of portrait_ now, but she still yells a lot for tainting the house of her fathers." He chuckled and Hermione laughed, too, imagining Mrs. Black's mad portrait downstairs.

"See? You're laughing now," said Remus. "I guess, you have to learn that _boys will always be boys._ No matter how much they love you, there are some things that only boys would understand."

She sighed. "I'll keep that in mind, Remus. Thanks. Thanks also, Sirius."

The two marauders smiled. She reached for the door knob but stopped and turned to Sirius. "Elnath got your hair," she said with a smile. Sirius smiled back like a proud grandfather.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am touched by your messages as well. :) In the books, I'm also a fan of harry and the Weasleys, but realized that I could never **really** make a **fanfiction** if they would stay _that_ way.

I am terribly sorry for not updating everyday. I just find it hard to write everyday as my work load is not the same as last year's. Thank you to those who patiently wait. :-D

 **CHAPTER 22**

"How many Horcruxes are there, again?" came Ron Weasley's voice. Draco looked up and found the ginger-haired young wizard engrossed in a book on a table. He didn't notice that he entered the library. All along, he thought that he was alone with Elnath.

"Seven, including Harry," replied Elnath beside him without looking up. "The Gaunt family ring, Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff Cup, diary, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini."

"Which diary?" came another male voice from the door. Potter.

"Harry! Shouldn't you be training with Remus and Sirius?" exclaimed Hermione on his other side who was also holding a book.

Potter looked like a mess. His hair was more ruffled, his shirt was not tucked anymore and he's got dark circles under his eyes. He slumped on a couch across from them. "I told them that I need a break. The training was so tiring."

"The Dark Lord _do not_ rest," said Elnath in his know-it-all tone, making him a real male version of his mother.

Potter looked at his son in awe. "I know," he said in a low voice. "But I'm tired."

"C'mon, Malfoy! He needs to rest. He's not like the Dark lord," defended Weasley, directly speaking to Elnath.

Elnath rolled his eyes. "So, _anyway,_ before _Harry_ interrupted, you were asking about the diary. It was Tom Riddle's diary, the one you destroyed at the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry gasped. "You mean, the one _I_ destroyed in second year?"

"Yeah, the year the three of you Polyjuice'd Crabbe, Goyle and Blustrode to question _my father_ if he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin," quipped Elnath in his accusing tone.

Draco's eyes widened. "Did you?" he asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah," she replied reluctantly. "To prove Harry that you weren't the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"But it was _your_ idea to use Polyjuice potion, Hermione!" reminded Harry with a playful smile on his lips.

"And it was horrible 'cause we successfully transformed to Crabbe and Goyle while she transformed to a cat," quipped Weasley.

"Ha-ha," said Hermione sarcastically. "Laugh all you want."

Potter and Weasley did laugh at _his_ Hermione. He placed an arm around his shoulder. "Ungrateful brats," he spat while looking at the two. Then, he turned to Elnath. "So, tell us about the Horcruxes."

"Yeah, well... Mum said- I mean, my older Mum. She said that the Sword of Gryffindor and basilisk's fang could destroy a Horcrux."

"Why didn't the other trio destroy the Horcruxes in your time? They already knew how to do it, right?" asked Harry.

Elnath rolled his eyes and looked at Potter impatiently. "Because the other Potter was too stubborn to learn Occlumency. Voldemort knew that Dumbledore was teaching him to hunt Horcruxes. Therefore, the Dark Lord hid all of his remaining Horcruxes somewhere and killed the other Boy Who Lived before he could even lay a hand on them."

Harry paled and was taken aback. "Hang on. Did you say you were born in nineteen ninety-seven?" asked Ron. "Therefore, your mother was pregnant sometime in her sixth year."

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" asked Elnath.

"You're the reason why the other Harry wasn't able to destroy the Horcruxes. She didn't help because she was knocked up by Malfoy!" he blurted.

Draco quickly stood up and punched Weasley directly on his face. Hermione and Elnath came to his side and held him by the arms. No, they weren't strong enough to stop him, but he obeyed when they asked him to back off. Potter ran to Weasley and checked on him. "Don't you dare talk _about_ my family _that_ way, Weasley!" he warned angrily as he slumped on the couch.

"Ron, what were you thinking? Really? Blaming a kid because of what happened in the other time?" snarled Hermione.

"Then tell your _son_ to stop giving me accusing looks. _I_ wasn't the reason why he's got no parents," he reasoned.

"Ron!" warned Harry.

"See?" Elnath said loudly and angrily. "Your temper. It's your temper that will _end_ us all! You shouldn't be here. Even if you really wanted to help Potter, you shouldn't be here because of such temper. And you, Potter. Continue being lazy. It will save us all."

"Elnath, don't be so rude," said Hermione sternly. "These are not the people you met in your time. Harry _is_ skilled at Occlumency and Ron here isn't the reason whythose things _happened_ to you."

"But Potter _here_ is still lazy. He's still lax. There's war and all he wanted to do was to rest. How productive. And Weasley here is not helping. You see his temper? It's the same temper he's got the day I lost my parents," he spat. Then, he stood up and turned to leave. "I'm going to Remus and Sirius to tell them about the Slytherin locket. We might destroy it before the sun rises," he told him and Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione turned to Weasley when Elnath left. Her hands were on her hips, acting like a mother goose.

"Ron, apologize," said Potter sternly. But instead of apologizing, Weasley stood up and left the room as well.

"I'm sorry, Hermione... You know Ron. It'll take time for him to accept everything."

"Accept what?" she asked, puzzled.

Potter looked at him reluctantly before turning to Hermione. "Well, er. I mean, it will take time before he accepts that you're with Malfoy, plus a son. You know what I mean."

Hermione raised eyebrows. "But he did go out with the other witches," she reminded.

"He only did that to make you jealous. He thought that if you see him with another witch, you'd realize that you have feelings for him, too."

Hermione placed a hand on her forehead, looking dismayed but did not say anything. Draco pulled _his_ witch close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around," he said, though he wasn't really sure.

"He's right, Hermione. Ron will come around. I'll talk to him," replied Potter.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to bed. Harry, please try to understand Elnath. He's just expecting too much from all of us. He wants to end this war as soon as possible. Until then, he could have peace of mind and live like a normal boy," she explained gently.

Harry nodded. "I understand, Hermione. I'll try to work harder. I want to end Voldemort's days, too."

She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Come to me soon," she whispered and he smiled as his way of saying 'yes'.

"So, Malfoy, what else did your son tell you?" began Potter when Hermione was gone.

Draco looked at the other wizard lazily, but handed him a piece of parchment with Elnath's scribbles. Earlier, his son wrote the Horcruxes and their possible locations. They worked again as if nothing happened earlier.

After an hour, the door banged open and three wizards entered the room, wearing dirty but happy faces: Elnath, his Uncle Sirius and Remus.

"Hey, Dad!" Elnath called and held up something in the air. It was a silver chain and the pendant was burnt. "We've destroyed it!" he proudly said.

"Blimey!" muttered Potter.

Draco quickly stood up to meet his son and smiled. "How?' he asked curiously.

"We went to Hogwarts, down to the Chamber of Secrets," quipped Remus from behind.

"Where did you find the locket?" asked Potter with excitement.

"It was with Kreacher," replied Sirius. "Elnath mentioned that in another time, the other Harry and Albus Dumbledore went to a cave Tom Riddle used to visit as a boy. They found a fake locket there. Harry found out that it was fake because of the note written by R.A.B. They're my late brother Regulus's initials. We asked Kreacher about it. At first, he wasn't cooperating, but when I mentioned my brother's name and my intention to destroy it, he quickly searched for it around the house and gave it to me," he explained with a triumphant smile.

"So, we went to Hogwarts to get a basilisk's fang and destroyed it right then and there!" quipped Elnath.

Draco ruffled his son's hair. "But your mother won't be happy to know that you didn't include us in your little adventure," he teased.

Elnath rolled his eyes. "Fine. Next time, I'll _let_ you two _come with me._ " The two older wizards behind the boy laughed.

"He's more of a Black, than a Malfoy," commented Sirius.

"'Cause I'm only a Malfoy by name," said Elnath to Sirius. "But in my blood, I am a Black. Hey, shouldn't I be calling you 'grandpa'? You're Grandma Cissy's cousin, aren't you?" he teased.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Call me 'grandpa' and I'll feed you to Buckbeak."

Elnath chuckled. "Whatever, _Grandpa_ Black," he said as he walked back on the door. "I'm going to bed!" he yelled.

Remus and Uncle Sirius told them how they destroyed the Horcrux and how delighted Professor Dumbledore was. After half an hour, the two wizards told them to sleep and rest. The four of them left the library together. Remus and Uncle Sirius went to their respective rooms. Draco and Potter went to the third floor together. Potter and Weasley's room was adjacent to the one he's sharing with Hermione and Elnath.

The door their room opened when Potter was about to enter his own room. Hermione went out. "Oh, you're here!" she sleepily said and immediately stepped out of the room to hug him. "Been waiting for you. Can't sleep properly."

Draco noticed Potter froze and looked shock. He smiled and embraced her. "I'm sorry for keeping you wait," he said with a kiss on her forehead, but Hermione pulled him closer and crashed her lips to his. It was a kiss of longing and Draco couldn't see any reason not to respond. So, he kissed her back eagerly and their hands traveled on the different parts of their bodies.

"Missed me already?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's been two hours," she complained. "Come to bed now," she insisted.

He chuckled and ran a hand to her hair. "I will join you in _our_ bed soon. I just need to take a shower. Can't you see that I'm filthy?" he asked affectionately, using his 'bedroom voice'.

"You were never filthy," she replied and moved closer but something poked her belly. She stopped. "All right, I'll be waiting." And she sleepily went back inside the room. Draco walked to the bathroom, but on his way, he spotted Weasley and Potter outside their room. The weasel was glaring at him angrily, but Potter was holding his best mate.

"He's taking advantage of her," snarled Weasley, but Draco didn't mind. He went straight to the toilet. When he came out and returned to their room, the two were still there.

"Hey, Malfoy! Taking advantage of _our_ Hermione, aren't you?" asked Weasley angrily. He turned to face him and saw that Weasley's face matched his hair.

"I'm not. Go to bed, Weasel,' he sais in a bored tone. "And she's not _your_ Hermione. She's _my_ witch."

"You're sleeping with her! I'm going to tell Dumbledore in the morning!" he fumed.

"Ron, stop. Hermione knows what she's doing," said Potter.

"Potter's right. My _fiancée_ knows what she's doing. I don't see any reason for you to react like that. And if the truth will give you peace, yes. We're _sleeping_ together for a few months now," he said with a smirk before going inside their bedroom.

He spotted Elnath on his single four-poster bed on the right side of the room. He was already sleeping peacefully and Draco noticed that he took a shower because of his smell.

"Draco?" called Hermione sleepily. He quickly removed his clothes and changed to pyjamas and joined her in their bed. Hermione snuggled to him and he ran a hand on her back and raked his fingers to her hair.

"I'm here," he said.

"Were you fighting with Ron?" she asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"Heard him yelling," she replied.

He sighed. "Will tell you in the morning." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Honey."


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming!

I still can't find a Beta Reader. I tried searching, but I guess they aren't active anymore. Anyway, **if you're going to raise corrections through your reviews, please make sure that you're on the right chapter.** It will really help me a lot and I will be able to fix it as soon as possible.

If you want your questions and suggestions to be addressed, **please register.** I will not be able to reply if all of you are **guests.**

Thanks.

 **CHAPTER 23**

 _"Hey, Dad. It's July already."_

 _"Yes, I know."_

 _Elnath? Draco?_ she thought. _Is this a dream?_

 _"I'll talk to her when she wakes up."_

Hermione felt someone tightened its hold to her. She smiled, knowing it was Draco by his familiar masculine smell touch, and snuggled against him.

 _"I'll go eat breakfast, Dad."_

She heard the door opened and closed gently. She wasn't still sure if she was dreaming because she could imagine being in a familiar room with Elnath and Draco. She was about to open her eyes when she felt the peppering kisses on her face and neck and a hand on her cloth-covered belly. She also slightly felt Draco's weight above her. She smiled sleepily and ran her hands on his back and made it inside his shirt. She blindly searched for his lips and kissed him chastely.

"Good morning, Honey," she heard him whisper.

She opened her eyes with a smile and the first thing she saw was a pair of beautiful grey eyes staring at her affectionately.

"Good morning," she greeted and smoothed his platinum blonde hair until she rested her index finger on his widow's peak.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your widow's peak. Same as Dora's," she replied.

He grinned. "Yes. I've got a heart-shaped face, just like her."

"It sounds silly, but I like your face because it has the shape of love."

Draco chuckled. "You're reading too much Muggle novels."

"Guilty," she replied.

Draco got off her and laid on her side, still hugging her tightly. "I have good news," he announced.

She rested her head on his upper arm and looked up. "What is it?"

He smiled contentedly. "The Slytherin locket has been destroyed last night."

She sat up and looked at him with excitement. "By whom? Harry?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Expecting too much from Potter, are you? But sorry to disappoint you. The answer is no. Elnath, Uncle Sirius and Remus worked together to destroy it."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' because of shock. _Did Elnath really destroy a Horcrux?_

"Isn't our son brilliant? He remembered what you said in _another time_ that the Sword of Gryffindor and a basilisk's fang can destroy Horcruxes."

A triumphant smile appeared on her lips. "Then, our only problem is where to find the other Horcruxes. Once we have them, we can get rid of them easily!"

Draco grinned and pulled her back to his chest. "Yes. This war can end soon. Oh, I can't wait to go back to school with you and without worrying that my housemates might kill me while asleep," he chortled.

"And I will bring my parents back to Britain." She sounded hopeful.

" _We_ will bring them back home," he corrected. "Elnath and I will be with you. D'you think your father will kill me if they would learn that we're engaged?"

She chuckled and closed her eyes. "No. He might threaten you and throw you out of the house, but you only have to prove that you're sincere. Elnath will help you, I guess."

"It's a shame that we always need our son's help. I won't ask him for help when I face your father. I'm not an invertebrate. I have a backbone."

She laughed at what he said while still resting her head on his upper arm and they were holding each other, as if they don't want any space between them. She looked up again to meet his eyes. "Well, if he won't accept you, I'd tell him that I'll die. Because I cannot live without you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Because you love me _that_ much?" he asked.

"No, silly. Because I am cursed," she said in her know-it-all tone. "Moron," she added, knowing that Draco won't be mad. She reckoned that she and Elnath are the only people who were allowed to call him that.

"I don't like the words coming to your mouth. Perhaps I should cleanse it," he said in a serious tone and without waiting for her reply, he pinned her to the bed and kissed her passionately. She moaned, especially when _that thing_ poked her crotch and her body moved, as if she was offering it to him. She felt a different kind of sensation all over her body, so she curled her toes and slightly parted her legs.

Draco moaned as well, which made her feel even more vulnerable. Their kiss deepened; their tongues battled. They broke the kiss afterwards, but only to stare at each other's eyes.

"I love you," they said together and they both chuckled even though they were panting. She could hear their heavy breathing.

"I could stay like this forever," she told him affectionately.

"But we can't, 'cause we have a son," he replied with a smile.

She chuckled. "Yeah. It's not only you and me. We're a family of three."

"When this war is over, we'll live in peace. We'll live as a family. But we'll only get married when you're ready. You might want to spend more time with your parents after being away from them for a long time. They might want to get to know Elnath."

"And you," she cut him off. "They would want to get to know you."

He snorted. "You mean, your father might want to skin me alive."

She laughed. "You're silly."

They were laughing and looking at each other as if they were the only people in the world. They didn't notice that someone banged the door.

"Hey, time for breakfast!" called someone which made them freeze.

"Holy fucking shit!" cursed Ronald Weasley. Yes, she knew it was Ron even without looking. "What're you doing to Hermione?" he yelled.

Draco got off her and sat up to face the door. Hermione, though dressed, grabbed the blanket and covered her body. By the widely opened door, she saw Ron, his face matched his hair colour. He looked so scandalized. Harry was behind, but too shy to look. He was looking down on the floor. "Ron! Don't you know how to knock?" she asked angrily.

"Well, we were worried about you! You haven't come down to breakfast and it's half past nine! We thought that Malfoy's taking advantage of you and we're right!" he yelled even more.

"Stop that 'we', Weasley," said Draco in annoyance. "It's only you who's thinking that I'm taking advantage of her. Potter knows that Hermione's already old enough to decide for herself."

She sat up but still covered her body. "Ron, he's not taking advantage of me. I swear!" she said firmly.

"But, why is he in your bed?" he asked in almost a whisper.

She looked at him sadly. His eyes were sad. "Ron, this is _our_ bed," she said quietly. "Don't ask why. You know the answer. I'm sorry if I haven't told you, but it's not really something that a girl would tell to her male friends."

"Ron, let's get out of here. We've already invaded their privacy," said Harry patiently. "Let's go."

Before Harry could even touch Ron, the ginger-haired stomped out of the room. Harry gave them an apologetic look and closed the door.

She sighed and looked down to her lap. "Sorry about that."

Draco placed an arm on her shoulders. "Not your fault that Weasley's such an idiot."

"But he's my friend," she reasoned.

"You're not accountable for your best friends' actions."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding. Shall we go down and eat breakfast?"

It was Draco's turn to sigh. "I've to tell you something."

She looked up with a frown because he sounded hesitant. "Bad news?"

He nodded. "Do you remember when I made you promise that you won't go to Diagon Alley with Potter and Weasley?"

She nodded. "'Cause you said that you had a dream about me, being abducted by the Death Eaters," she replied and frowned even more. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "Then, in another time, I was kidnapped, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. So, we've decided to keep you here."

"Who are 'we'?" she snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore, Elnath and I," he said calmly.

She broke their physical contact and shifted to face him properly. "So, for how long are you going to keep me here?" she snapped.

"For a month," he replied promptly.

Her eyes narrowed. "This is ridiculous. Unbelievable!" She rolled her eyes and got off the bed. She stomped out of the room.

.

She sighed for the nth time. Elnath, her eleven year-old son, gave her a pleading look. "Don't," he said weakly. "Don't push though with it."

"But _this time,_ things are different," she reasoned.

" _Some things_ maybe different, but we have the same enemies, Honey," reminded Draco on her other side.

"Can I just go at Dora's or back at the cottage in Yorkshire? Honestly, I've been held up here for a week now!" she complained.

Since July the first came, she wasn't allowed to leave Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She also wasn't allowed to be alone with anyone except Elnath and Draco. Professor Dumbledore said that they should be more careful when they go out because the Death Eaters were watching outside Grimmauld Place day and night. Of course, they knew the location of the Black family house because of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. But ever since it was made the headquarters of Order of the Phoenix, it became invisible to every wizard's eyes. One can only come inside when accompanied by selected Order members like Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Cissy, Draco and Dora. However, they were still extra careful because any Death Eater might attack any of them outside and use Polyjuice potion to make it inside the house. They weren't allowed to appear in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade anymore. Even at the Burrow, they weren't allowed to visit as they please. Hermione missed Ginny already, but she wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

In June, she could still go to Dora's place and the cottage in Yorkshire as long as she was accompanied by Tippy, who would Apparate her directly to the house. She missed visiting the Lupin residence as it was located by the beach. The area was also protected and therefore, she could go to the beach and swim or just read by the shore. It was very unlike Sirius's house. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had no garden or backyard. There was no veranda. Hermione could only feel fresh air when she opens the windows and door.

She had to stay inside the house for a month. Draco and Elnath thought it's the best way to protect her and Professor Dumbledore agreed. When Harry and the other Order members learned about it, they agreed with the two wizards, too.

Draco and Elnath were always by her side. They would read and research together, do chores together and would even take meals together. At first, it was sweet.

 _Well, it's still sweet,_ she thought, _especially that Elnath and Draco are kinder towards Harry and Ron. But I'm bored and I feel suffocated._

The day she learned that she had to stay inside the house for a whole month, she spoke with Ron and asked for his understanding. Ron was hesitant to rebuild their friendship, but he promised that he will try.

She also spoke to _her boys._ She asked them to be nicer and polite towards her friends. Draco and Elnath were stubborn brats, but they loved her truly, so they promised to treat her friends properly. They started by calling Harry and Ron by their first names.

"Can we at least go to Hogwarts together to search for the diadem?" she complained.

"Sorry, Mum," said Elnath apologetically. "Professor Dumbledore and Mad-Eye promised Harry and Ronald that they will let them help with the diadem."

She sighed. "Well, at least Harry won't feel useless anymore."

Elnath gave her a look of guilt. "Sorry," he murmured.

"We still have to find the cup and the snake," quipped Draco, careful not to upset her.

"Okay. Let's dive into Tom's adventures, once more. I really want to destroy all of his Horcruxes, so that Harry can kill him already and we'll be free," she said as she made it to the Pensieve in the library where Professor Dumbledore's memories of a young boy called Tom Riddle were waiting.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! I have decided to keep this fanfic shorter than my other stories, so yes, this will end soon.

 **CHAPTER 24**

Hermione stared at the wooden kitchen table intently, biting her lower lip and thinking hard of the things she saw in the Pensieve.

 _Where was the Hufflepuff Cup? Was it hidden in one of Voldemort's childhood memorable places, just like the locket and the ring? Did he entrust it to his loyal servant, just like the diary which he entrusted to the Malfoys? Who are his other loyal servants?_

Still frowning, she looked around the room. Harry and Ron were sitting across from her at the kitchen table, both in deep thought. Elnath and Draco were standing by the doorway, speaking to one another but she couldn't hear anything.

"Hey, 'Mione?" called Harry silently.

She looked away from her fiancé and son and met Harry's green eyes. "Yeah?" she asked gently.

"How did Elnath know about the other Horcruxes?" he asked and beside him, Ron leaned forward to show his interest on the matter.

"According to Elnath, Draco and I learned about the diary, Slytherin locket and ring from Cissy. She was an active spy, like the Tonkses. During sixth year, when I eloped with Draco, the other Harry had private lessons from Professor Dumbledore about the life of Tom Riddle. Basically, the things Harry saw in the Pensieve are the ones we are viewing upstairs."

"So, in another time, Professor Dumbledore started the Horcrux hunt in _our_ sixth year, am I right?" asked Harry again.

"Summer before sixth year," she replied. "He first found the Gaunt family ring which was cursed."

"And how did Elnath know about the other Horcruxes? The snake, cup, diadem and... me," he asked silently.

"Partly because of Ron," she replied reluctantly. "When I found Ron and healed him at home. _He_ told _me_ what happened in sixth year, after I disappeared. Apparently, Professors Dumbledore and Snape failed to tell you that you were a Horcux because things didn't go as planned. The Death Eaters captured you before Professor Snape could tell you the truth..."

"And the headmaster couldn't tell me because he was..." Harry trailed off and shook his head. "I mean, he died."

She nodded. Though it would never happen, she still found it hard to speak about the murder of the headmaster in another time. Sure, Professor Snape only did it because it was Professor Dumbledore's wish. He didn't want to die in shame. He didn't want others to know that died because of the curse of the ring with the Resurrection Stone on it. Aside from Professor Snape, only his trusted Order members knew about the plan to kill him in front of the Death Eaters and they were Narcissa Malfoy, Alastor Moody, his brother Aberforth and Professor McGonagall.

"The other Harry never learned Occlumency. He saw on Voldemort's mind the image of a small goblet and the image of one of the female founders, Helga Hufflepuff. That was how Harry and Ron realized that the Hufflepuff cup was a Horcrux," she explained patiently. "Then, Harry also saw Voldemort placing the snake in a weird bubble. He became more protective of the monster," she added with a hint of disgust, remembering what Elnath told her; that Voldemort killed many wizards to feed his beloved snake.

"And the diadem?" asked Harry.

"With the diadem, when Elnath told Professor Dumbledore about the Horcruxes, he guessed that an artifact which belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw must be turned by Voldemort into another Horcrux, so they asked the Grey Lady."

"The Grey Lady? The Ravenclaw ghost?" asked Ron, speaking for the first time.

She nodded. "She was Helena Ravenclaw when she was still alive; the only daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"We'll destroy the diadem tonight," said Ron. "Professor Dumbledore will come back to collect us. Then, after tonight, or maybe tomorrow, the headmaster and some Order members will visit the Gaunt family shack to look for the ring."

"Why haven't they visited the shack yet?" asked Harry with closed eyes, looking tired.

"Because they want to make sure that Professor Dumbledore, or anyone from our side won't be cursed by the ring," she explained patiently.

"I remember now," said Harry tiredly. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, Ron. I'm mentally exhausted. I keep on forgetting things."

She smiled and reached for Harry's hand to squeeze it. "It's fine, Harry. I know how hard it must be for you. Don't worry, we only have three Horcruxes to destroy after tonight- the ring, the cup and Nagini."

"You're forgetting about me," he muttered. "I'm a Horcrux."

She gave him a sad look.

"But don't worry about me. It'll be over soon," he said to assure her and Ron, but when she turned to her ginger friend, he didn't look convinced at all.

.

Draco was watching over Hermione in the kitchen with Harry and Ron when Elnath stomped in, wearing an angry look. He raised his wand from the future and cast Silencing Charms. Even if Elnath's wand was not from the future, the Ministry wouldn't still be able to trace them doing magic as along as they were inside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked casually.

"That greasy overgrown bat of the dungeons!" he cried angrily. "He won't really stop until he discovers my secret."

"What has he done now?" he asked with a frown. He felt his blood boiling. Snape cannot take _his_ son away from him. Elnath is a Malfoy. He _is_ Draco Malfoy's son, not anyone else's.

"After the Order meeting, he confronted Professor Dumbledore, said that if I wasn't really hiding anything, I should agree to assist him in brewing potions for the Order, particularly the Wolfsbane potion for Uncle Remus," he whined.

"Bastard!" he cursed.

"Professor Dumbledore advised that I should go and assist the greasy bat and prove him wrong; that I'm not hiding anything. Professor Dumbledore _saw_ in Snape's mind that he sees himself as someone significant in my past life."

"Idiot," he cursed again. "How could he assume that?"

"Because of my talent in potions, my dexterity. Professor Dumbledore said that when he saw me cutting potions ingredients and brewing, I move like Snape. I think like Snape," replied Elnath in a low voice.

"Maybe we should find him a girlfriend so he won't bother you anymore," he said with a snort.

Elnath rolled his eyes. "As if that would work."

"Well, you intrigue him. That's really unbelievable. He never liked children," he reasoned.

"And what's the next impossible thing that will happen? He would fall for Mum?" he asked anxiously.

"No way!" he almost yelled. "No. He can't take you and Hermione away from me! You have to show him that you _are_ a Malfoy."

"Of course!" replied Elnath in a matter-of-fact tone. "Did you forget what I told Mum before? I would never hurt my _father's_ feelings by turning to Snape."

"Yeah. I apologize," he said sincerely. "A few weeks ago, Weasley tried his luck on Hermione again and now that he's being nice, Snape decided to know you."

"Dad, trust me. He will never know the truth. You and I had a blood ritual, so I am a true Malfoy," he assured him and Draco could only nod and smile reluctantly.

"Hey," called someone from behind. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Hermione. He knew her smell and voice and memorized her body. Draco quickly waved his wand to remove the Silencing Charm before turning to her.

"Yes, Honey?" he asked with a smile, but Hermione's gaze was on Elnath.

"Elnath, are you all right?" she asked in a worried tone. "I was watching you from time to time. You look sad."

"If Snape asks you to be his assistant, wouldn't you become sad?" he asked grimly.

"Really? Professor Snape asked you to assist him? Take that positively. He doesn't really ask for any student's assistance. You must've impressed him!"

Elnath scowled. "I don't like him. He's mean. He looks at me like I cannot be trusted."

"Well, he's always like that," replied Hermione. "But grab the opportunity. You're the only student he wanted to work with."

Elnath grimaced. "No, thanks." Then, he stomped away from the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and looked up to him. Draco gave her a small smile and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"He doesn't like Professor Snape," she said.

"Maybe Snape did something to Elnath in his original timeline," he reasoned.

Hermione shrugged. "Probably."

He silently thanked Merlin for Hermione's silence and innocence. He gently led her out of the kitchen. "Let's go to the library and read more," he proposed.

Hermione smiled widely. "I'd like that."


End file.
